


Ride the Lightning

by Reload_Paige



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 47,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reload_Paige/pseuds/Reload_Paige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's not dead..Gosh.What Will Odin Do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The More I see

**Author's Note:**

> It's years since I wrote fan Fiction..

Tony would be the first to admit he wasn`t the most noticing person in NYC..Well maybe after Pepper had pointed it out or Rhody or ...Bruce possibly..Natasha well..she`d just not point it out and allow Tony to wallow in his own.....Okay well..

Tony had noticed that Thor would turn to his right side and say something in a language Tony didn't understand before turning to face this "Villain Of The Week" tm SI  
Friday still needed a few tweaks to her programming before Friday discovered what Thor was saying..

Today ..it was good old Victor von Doom and his ever ready supply of Doom bots. Tony has deliberately placed himself on Thor's right and with Friday turned up to the max heard " Loki, how do you think we should"..each word getting quieter as Thor's normally expressive face closed down in sorrow.

Friday calculated that Thor had used some variation of this phrase 90% of times the Avengers had assembled since they had first stopped Loki.  
So Captain Spangles called out orders, Thor gleefully hammered the bots, Nat and Clint corralled civilians out of range. Bruce was waiting in reserve and when Tony suddenly saw a blonde haired woman watching from a less than safe distance, Thor was the closest and Tony used his comm. to give Thor the heads-up.  
"Amora" Thor growled before being engulfed by a glowing green cloud and stopped fighting..Until he swung Mjolnir at Tony who flew away quickly.." I think Thor is compromised"..Tony stated and then spotted another green flare on his HUD next to Thor..

The blonde woman screeched as a well placed beam of light hit her mid-section causing her to fall back into a building as a further green blast bound her arms to her sides and a third blast caused a green gag over her mouth.. Tony scanned the surrounding area as Thor started to swing Mjölnir at Tony when Tony spotted some-one else creeping up behind Thor.."Thor, watch out there's some -one behind you.."  
The Man swung a large axe at the space on the right side of Thor.."Loki!'' Thor cried before taking out the axe-wielding giant..

Okay ..right ..Tony can deal with this...Thor's finally flipped with his big brother guilt..And taken out the Big Axe Wielding Guy..Oh lookie here...Vickie von Doom is now playing in the flesh..  
"Loki, Amora doesn't have a mite of your power, join me and we can conquer ." Doom declares while Tony is trying to re-connect with some-one sane..at this point he'll even talk to Clint!  
So Blondie's down..Axe-guy is down..and Victor is talking to a big green blob..Thor is talking to thin air and ....

Tony decides he needs a vacation..Super-hero business isn't for him any more..and why are Capt Bluepants and the Super -Twins trying to arrest the Doom-bots raining from the sky... This day can not get any weirder..

Oh..it can!  
Zombie Loki is taking out Victor von Doom and his half-price bots using some kind of green death-ray..Oh and a bright rainbowy bridge thing has just deposited a woman in armour and an equally armoured trio of dudes..  
Fury is not impressed..Zombie Loki who appears not to be Zombie Loki but a very much alive Loki has saved the day..and on all major US and International tv stations..  
Blondie and Axe-guy have been returned to Asgard by the fierce looking Lady Sif and the so-called Warriors Three..  
Doom is being held by S.H.E.I.L.D. but the betting is he'll be out before any-one can grab a coffee..

So..next up the non-zombie-Loki..All long black and green leather..Returning to S.H.E.I.L.D confinement because that's ..Rainbow Bridge.. Thor talking to another one-eyed man..while Fury, Hill and an unabashed, un-undead Coulson deliberate..

So non-zombie Loki joins the Avengers..Somehow Odin had decided that Loki helping Thor defeat the Kurse and the Dark Elves was worth a pardon and so Earth had to agree to this but Odin also declared that Loki had to pay wergild in the form of public service for a year..

Tony noticed the other Avengers were less than pleased by having the Bagacats pyscho-God of Mischief and Lies suddenly thrust into their precious boy(and girl) band.. Oh...and thanks to both One-Eyed guys, he's now living Chez Stark aka the Avenger's Tower..

Tony got Friday to call Pepper..And his usual booze supplier..Getting drunk seemed a good idea.


	2. The Wait

The pink blob in front of Tony's face slowly resolved into a very annoyed looking Pepper. She was holding a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of painkillers in the other. Coffee could be smelled in the back ground and Tony groaned..  
" Tony, you missed yesterday's board meeting!" Pepper stated before following up with " And today, you have to meet with Director Fury and the All-Father about Loki".

Tony grumbled that the board meeting was always on Monday mornings because Pepper hated him and it was only Saturday.  
" No, Tony." Pepper sighs."It's Tuesday. No-one has seen you since Friday night after the Doom bot attack".  
Tony crawled out of bed. All he could remember was trying to out-drink Thor. Which had seemed a good idea at the time. Thor had been talking about his poor mis-understood brother and how this could be the redemption of Loki..  
Oh...And Steve. Capt I can't get drunk and Thor and Loki laughed off at Tony's premier quality drinks. Seriously, what had he drunk if he'd missed 2ish days.

"Okay Pep, we need to get contractors in to furnish a suite for Loki' Tony started.

"It's done" was spat out as the painkiller bottle was thrust into Tony's hand. " The board meeting is re-scheduled for tomorrow . Now take 2, drink your water and shower. Change and be ready for a full S.H.E.I.L.D/ Avengers meeting in the conference room on your penthouse floor in 10 minutes".  
Tony complied since it was easier to do so in the first place. Showered and in clean clothes, coffee in hand he strolled blinking to the conference room .   
Barton was nowhere to be seen. Natasha was sat elegantly next to Fury while the one-eyed god was on Fury's right. Thor was on the other side of the All Father talking to a petite brown-haired woman while another woman with bushy hair and glasses was staring at every-one. Tony recognized Erik Selvig next to Bruce and they were talking quietly. Loki was seated between Bruce and Steve Rogers leaving 2 seats free. Pepper entered and sat next to Natasha leaving Tony to sit between her and Steve.

Tony zoned out during all the first 2 hours , blah blah, magic blah part of the Avengers, blah rhubarb, saving Midgard, blah.  
Tony was saved by non-zombie Agent Coulson ushering the bearers of coffee and doughnuts. The baby agents tried and failed at not gawping at the Avengers . Loki grinned a Jokeresque smile sending them back to the hidden depths of the tower. Tony made a mental note to ensure that S.H.E.I.L.D. wasn't taking any advantages while he was updating Friday.  
Part two of the meeting started. Thor asked if either Loki or himself would be a S.H.E.I.L.D guinea pig. One-eyed Odin asked what a grinning pig was. Jane and Bruce tried to explain what and how lab animals were used in testing of various experiments. Odin declared that neither Thor nor Loki would be involved in such testing and Heimdall would make Odin aware of any attempts to use either of the demi-gods into such a situation.

Tony was suddenly knocked back into consciousness by Pepper kicking his left leg. This was Tony's time to shine. Yes both brothers had suites in the Avengers Tower. No, he wouldn't allow them to be test subjects for S.H.E.I.L.D.  
Wait. what??Tony was needed to find suitable projects for Loki to repay his Wergild. Pepper gave Tony The Look!. He was so screwed..


	3. Tuesday's Gone

"Pepper..Pepper....please..How am I supposed to get Loki to do this " the lack of caffeine and adults left Tony floundering .

When did his life become so very strange. hmm. Afghanistan ARC reactor, Stane.

 

Okay, he called for a team meeting tomorrow and hid in his workshop with a bottle or two of Scotch and lots of loud rock. Angus Young solos could solve a lot of his minor problems.

Given the Avengers sleeping habits and Tony's already postponed boring board meeting the meeting finally started at 11 am. Agent Coulson sat where Fury had sat the previous day. Clint was present but tried to be as far from both Loki and Selvig as he could. Tony walked in last to see the assembled Avengers and hangers-on seated . 

Tony asked for suggestions as to how Loki can repay his Wergild. Barton's suggestion of dying for good was ignored though a small lightening flash was noticed by all.  
Pepper thinks there should be some charities supported by Stark Industries which may be willing to help. Barton's suggestion of using Loki to evaluate how great white sharks digest food was ignored.  
Jane suggested some NYC homeless charities while Darcy chimed in with Habitat for Humanity and Clint wanting to get Loki to help Princess Di's mine-finding charity was predictably discounted.  
When Thor mentioned Loki was not only fond of children but also very good with them, Pepper noted an SI funded charity worked with LGBT homeless teens and placed that on the list as number 1.   
Capt America noted that Loki was well read given the number of books he and Thor had transferred to Loki's new suite. How would Loki feel about a literacy programme for children. Loki made his first real contribution in 2 days over this suggestion. As far as Pepper knew SI didn't sponsor a childhood literacy programme but there were several close by that she felt would enjoy not only the help but the funding SI would provide.

Pepper then wanted to know about Loki's magic. Thor couldn't tell her what Loki was capable of apart from tricks . Loki wasn't prepared to apart from noting he had been limited by the Allfather with regard to his magics He was unable to ascertain what was withheld from him and those spells he could use and under what circumstances.  
His healing magic which had always been weak was, as far as Loki could tell, was limited to fresh injuries.   
A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent knocked on the door to add the 4 new Avengers to the mix.


	4. To live is to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally start to talk about what happened in the void

Loki's studied indolence departed the minute Vision and Wanda entered.  
"What are these creatures of the Mind-Stone doing here? Thor, can you not feel the power of an Infinity Stone oozing from their every pore?"   
"Brother, what do you mean? I helped Stark and Banner create Vision using the flesh cradle, Jarvis and the stone from your scepter "..Thor started.

Loki, green magic crackling from his body, was a sight that none of the other Avengers had seen before. Bruce bolted before he could Hulk out. Tony stared. Why hadn't Loki shown this power during the Chitauri Invasion?

" The stone from the scepter was the Mind Stone and you...you..." Loki's fabled silver tongue strutted to a halt as he gazed on the young woman and the construct who stood before him. 

Thor laughed, a belly laugh of pure enjoyment. " Oh..Loki, brother. The Infinity Stones are a thing of myth, legend..No-one believes in them any-more"

Tony saw Loki 's facade crumble.. There was something going on here..

Steve spoke: What do you mean Thor? What is an Infinity Stone? What does it do?"

Thor smiled and started talking about the six Infinity Stones and their powers but both Tony and Steve were watching Loki. 

Suddenly Clint spoke" Shut up Thor! You know nothing about this.

Selvig was about to join in when Vision spoke, " We 5 are joined by the stone. Wanda and I were created from it. Loki was enslaved but Clint and Erik had freedom to perform their own actions"..

Thor started to protest when Loki jumped up and shouted out" Thanos is after the Infinity Stones".

Thor looked sadly at Loki, "Oh brother your madness touches every small detail. That is not the Mind Stone. I followed the Norn's Vision to create Vision"..

Loki looked at Thor, he couldn't find an angle to try to explain what had happened, what Thor had done when helping to create Vision..

Vision said quietly" Show the bindings to Thor. Make him understand". 

Loki looked at Vision and tore off the lightweight tunic he wore. His left arm was covered in glittering golden runes. 

Thor paused and looked at his brother's arm. "What's that Loki?"

Loki looked dispassionately at the runes glittering under his skin."The All Father's attempt to make me tell only the truth".

"The most powerful mages of Vanaheim and Alfheim joined their power to Odin's to create it. I cannot lie while it resides under my skin"

Tony spoke cautiously" What happens when you lie Loki?"

Loki looked into Tony's eyes" Director Fury is a White Man" Tony noticed the runes change colour to a violent red as they shifted along Loki's arm as Loki fell to the ground apparently in agony as the spell slowly faded back to the golden glitter.  
Steve helped Loki onto his feet.  
Thor looked aghast at Loki..'Does Father know?''

Loki laughed bitterly" oh yes, Thor. Your father knows. While you were celebrating with Sif and the Warriors Three..I was forced time and again to explain to the High Council what happened to me in the Void, how I failed as an Asgardian, all my faults were spread out and mocked"...Loki paused swallowing " And then there were still those who would have granted me what I wanted a clean death. But Odin All Father decreed otherwise. He denies Thanos is coming..and leaves me to suffer what Thanos will do to me when he arrives".


	5. Broken, beat and scarred

Steve started asking for explanations regarding Thanos. Thor quickly agreed all he knew was the most basic of rumors and turned to Loki.

"May we talk about it later please?" Loki asked. "I'd rather not discuss this now nor in front of all these people."

"Yes, we can. When you are ready just call me"

"Or me" Tony interrupted. "Or Friday can record what you say and we can ask you questions later to clarify any points".

"Thank you" Loki's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Well, I think that's enough for me to get started on" said Pepper breaking the suddenly somber mood as she gathered her papers and crossed the room. "I'll need a few days to get something organised. Possibly for the whole of the Avengers as well, Steve, Tony?"

" Sure Pep. Some kind of charity drive, a party perhaps??" Tony replied opening the door for her as Bruce came back in. "Friday said there was a medical problem" Bruce said.'Take a quick look at Loki will you" Tony replied quietly looking at the not-brothers talking together.

Bruce approached slowly. "Auric and Yllana? Were they not your tutors in your early learning?" Thor mused."Yes. Odin needed mages who knew my magic in order to create the bindings. There were other mages who were more suitable but they don't know my magic as well." Loki shrugged.

" I must return to Asgard today brother. Father wished me to keep him updated about events here. Fare thee well' Thor turned away, heading for the door. "Friend Tony, care for my brother while I'm away. Friend Bruce, I fear he is injured but will not drop his pride to show you how much. Please tend his wounds"

Clint was talking to Erik when Wanda and Vision walked towards the door. Waving them over, Clint introduced them to Erik before asking the three of them to join him in his suite. Natasha was the next to leave with Coulson while Jane and Darcy rushed to catch up with Thor before he left.

Tony shut the door . "Friday, disable all of Nat's little toys please" An EMP was released and little futzing sounds were heard in the room.  
"And now the four of us can talk. Not about Thanos or anything like that. And no! no violence. This is the first time I've had a chance to speak to you since you arrived and you really do owe us some answers if you're prepared to give them to us now". Tony spoke.

Bruce asked if Loki was injured and looked skeptical at his first evasive answer before Loki admitted he was and with a glitter of green, the rune-etched arm was revealed. 'Are those third degree burns, Bruce?" Steve gasped on seeing the arm.

"Looks like it, Steve. Some of those are several days old" Bruce confirmed" we need to get you to medical as soon as we can. Do you two have any pressing questions or can they wait until I've treated these burns?"  
Tony glanced at Steve before ordering Friday to ensure total privacy in the Med suites before leading the other two Avengers and Loki down to the treatment area.


	6. Trapped under ice

The pain from his overheating wounds caused Loki to stumble slightly as the four of them headed to the elevator .He ignored the presence of Bruce for the moment but in his heart realised that he would eventually need to bare everything to the doctor's gaze. He hoped that Tony and Steve would allow him the privacy and not send these most vulnerable moments into S.H.E.I.L.D.'s hands.

'This way, Reindeer Games" Tony chirped as they exited the elevator and headed down wide corridors to the medical section. Steve, who was the closest to Loki pointed out that the corridors were wide to allow wheeled beds to pass each other as well as a long stream of trivia which Loki understood was supposed to help him keep calm.

"Friday..Disable any of Natasha's little secrets will you?" Tony spoke as he entered the med bay. "Cool..Now Bruce , work your voodoo magic and fix him up."

Loki pulled back" No...no magic'  
Bruce felt the Other Guy starting to re-awake and grow stronger.." No. It's not magic Loki "he said quietly "it's just an expression. The magic is just Earth medicine. Not anything we'd call magic".  
Steve spoke" Please Loki. You need to trust us. We promised Odin not to hurt you" A mocking laugh punctuated Steve but he carried on " The three of us would offer any kind of promise you deem necessary to us to give in order to help you"

Tony looked up from his ever-present Starklet " An Unbreakable Vow, if you wanted to bind us that way"

Loki slowly his his arm out and Bruce gently took hold of it , directing Steve to get various wipes, anti-biotic salves and bandages while Tony catalogued all the burns. Bruce methodically cleaned each burn before applying the creams to the burnt skin.  
"Hold up a second Bruce..The skin here is blue' Tony pointed to a expanding and contracting area of skin. ' Wow...it's cold"  
As Loki tried to squirm free, Bruce suddenly lost control of the Other Guy and started to metaphormocise into the Hulk..Loki was now pulling free with the kind of strength Thor had shown in the Helicarrier

Steve pushed Tony and Loki away while standing in front of the Hulk..'Where Pretty Blue? Hulk want Pretty Blue!".  
Steve was trying to calm the Hulk down as Tony trying to get his Hulk-Buster armour ready to deploy suddenly noticed the god beside him wasn't shivering from fear but from the cold emanating from his skin.

Tony turned fully to see a blue-skinned Loki. His eyes burned crimson while raised marks covered his skin and was that small horns on his fore-head?  
Steve went crashing to the ground as Tony heard a triumphant "Pretty Blue" before he lost consciousness.


	7. Bad seed

Thor landed in the Bifrost Observatory . Heimdall viewed him with his usual dispassionate gaze. " The All-Father has not requested your presence".

"Does he seek to stop me from travelling?" Thor asked.  
"Nay, you are still allowed full access to all 9 realms"  
Thor made a sudden decision" Good, I shall go to Vanaheim first and the Alfheim, though I'm not sure where I will go after that. Just return me here when I call."  
Heimdall looked concerned before acquiescing. . He opened the Bifrost sending Thor towards Frigga's home realm of Vanaheim.

Thor walked slowly through the crowded streets. Memories of the times he had come here to drag his brother away from his studies to share in Thor's adventures. Thor looked back at some of those..Pitiful, he'd dragged Loki to play by-stander as he and the Warriors Three fought some imagined threat. Later Sif had been admitted to his inner-circle while Loki, brave and resourceful, cunning and so very under-estimated had saved Thor's skin so many times yet still was pushed outside.   
Thor had managed to erase the memories of the times Loki had drained his energy healing Thor's merry band. Never mind how he had used his magic to lead them back to Odin's camp and shield them from marauders' attacks. 

Thor's feet found themselves at Auric of Vanaheim's door. The servant opened the door at his approach and went to tell his master of the visit of the next king of Asgard.  
Auric, as ever, was obsequious. He fell over himself offering Thor all manner of drinks and sweet-meats before asking how the All-Father had felt regarding his help in Loki's bindings.

Thor was about to reply when Auric began to brag about how he affected the spell. without allowing Thor to answer.  
Did Thor know Loki was part Frost-Giant?  
Auric had decided that Frigga had taken Laufey as a paramour. Well, given who her brother and sister were, it wasn't surprising. How did Odin feel about being cuckolded or didn't he know? How many lovers had Frigga taken??

Back to Loki. Auric had been embarrassed as to how easily Loki had surpassed him as a youth and now Auric had been granted Odin's pleasure to make Loki suffer. Odin didn't understand the bond between teacher and pupil..Auric had used that knowledge to warp the bindings to cause serious injury every time Loki spoke. He used his knowledge of Loki 's heritage as a Frost Giant to cause far more pain and damage than Odin had wanted Auric laughed..Odin had only required pain when Loki lied but Auric had managed to twist the spell to make every word Loki spoke a burning brand into Loki's arm, each word spoken true or false would cause the most exquisite of pain and the continual damge of flesh and bone.

Auric looked at Thor expecting his praise..Instead Mjolnir landed on his lap. Thor spoke slowly" I shall tell Odin All-Father how you betrayed his wishes. The only reason I'm keeping you alive s so you will remove Loki's bindings. Do not seek release in death, by your own hand or another's. Hela will remove you from Niflheim at my request do aid her father."

" Heimdall, to Alfheim" Thor disappeared in a rainbow leaving Auric in fear of his life.


	8. The thing that should not be

Had Thor not been still fuming over Auric's behaviour, he might have seen the first punch to his gut. Since it took him by surprise and caused him to double over breathless, the second to his face made him collapse onto the floor dazed.  
As his eyes cleared, the unusually angry face of the Lady Yllana came into focus. Her grey hair was becoming loose from the elaborate hairstyle she preferred. The aura of pure seidr rolled off her in waves. The feeling was both alike to Loki's magic and different. 

"A week, a week boy!," she ground out between her teeth" I have felt agonising pain for a week. Which of those reprobates altered the spell?" Thor hesitated" Well, boy? Don't just sit there. We need to go to Asgard. Poor Loki must be half-dead by now...Unless. No, not even Odin would be quite that cruel. So it must be Auric"  
Thor staggered to his feet, still gasping slightly for air. Loki's Yllana was a kind, motherly woman so who was this valkyrie? Yllana prodded him with her staff..

" Come on, boy..we haven't all day" The prodding started again  
"Lady Yllana??" You're hurting me" Thor was hoping that this wasn't happening.  
"This accursed spell is hurting ME and who knows what damage has been inflicted on Loki! Now no need to call Heimdall, boy. I'm still capable of getting both of us to Asgard. So let's go' Yllana bustled around gathering up the few bags she had on the floor next to her.  
"Lady Yllana. We need to go to Vanaheim and get Auric first and Mjolnir" Thor protested trying to wrest control of this weird situation. .  
'Auric has probably ran away like the coward he is" Yllana stated while trying to grab Thor who suddenly smiled. "Nay Lady Yllana..I left Mjolnir on his lap. I doubt he could escape from under her when even Loki was unable to".  
Yllana looked at Thor for a split second before laughing.."You are not as stupid as you pretend, are you boy?"before grabbing Thor's hand " To Vanaheim, then."  
Auric was still seated as they arrived. He paled at the sight of Yllana. His frantic struggles to escape amused her. "Shall we stay here, boy and watch or not'"  
"I am Thor, Prince of Asgard. Not boy" he declared. She laughed..' As I said, not stupid! Arrogant though. Loki spent two years gaining my respect. You boy, will need to take longer..As for you Auric..If Odin All-Father doesn't punish you..You will wish he had. "  
Once Yllana had hold of both Thor and Auric, Thor removed his hammer and she transported them directly to Odin's private audience chamber.  
Odin was with the senior members of Asgard's council when the trio arrived. Odin stood and started to speak" Lady Yllana, Lord Auric, what.."  
Yllana withdrew a large parchment from somewhere..The golden runes twisted and turned across the paper glowing red and black. Blood dripped from the edges.

"Behold the binding spell, we three created . Your intent All-father was to ensure truth was told and lies not spoken. See how it was corrupted to all speech punished' Yllana thrust the parchment at Odin while two Einherjar guards moved to flank Odin.  
Odin studied the runes.."I had wondered at some small pains I had suffered while the council interrogated Loki and later while he resided on Midgard. Art thou suffering all Loki's pains, Lay Yllana? And Auric suffering none?"

"Summon Lady Eir . we three, Thor and Eir will travel to Midgard Councilmen prepare a cell with magic reinforced bindings..Yllana and I will add the final touches when we return. Lady Yllana , can you take us to Lord Stark's Tower?"

Lady Yllana blinked" No All-Father I know not this Lord Stark. I cannot take us directly there"  
Odin sighed "Then to the Bifrost Observatory , my lady?"  
"Indeed All Father . A simple trip so close even with 5 people should be within your power..but I sense you desire to use that once we are on Midgard. Then to Heimdall'. This trip was shorter. 

Heimdall looked at the All Father."I am yours to command Odin. Where do you wish to travel?"  
Odin looked at Thor" Where on Lord Stark's Tower is the place you wish us to arrive?"

Thor thought of the armour removal station which Tony used . Heimdall found the image in Thor's mind and used that to create a new portal to Midgard.

Thor and his four companions arrived on the balcony of the Avengers' tower. 'Lady Friday, where is Friend Tony or my brother Loki?"Thor asked not being sure if an answer would be forth coming.  
"Sir is in the Med Unit along with Dr Banner, Captain Rogers and Master Loki. Though the Other Guy is out and both Captain Rogers and Master Loki are trying to calm him down"  



	9. The Prince

Thor rushed down to the Med Unit. Eir and Odin following Somehow in the process, Odin managed to trip over Yllana's staff As they entered, they saw the Hulk watching a blue Loki weave simple spells to entertain him while Captain Rogers was protecting Tony. Eir moved round the room to Steve and Tony while Thor and Odin moved closer to Loki.

Loki appeared to be telling Hulk an ancient Asgardian story while spelling it out in pictures. Thor could see Bruce slowly taking control as the story wound down." Pretty Blue tell Hulk more stories?'' he plaintively asked eyes drooping.."Yes Hulk Pretty Blue Loki tell Hulk more stories", Loki responded .

"How fare you, brother? I have brought Yllana to help you. " Hulk let out a growl on seeing Odin and quickly raised a large fist and punched him across the room..." Mean god hurt Pretty Blue".  
Tony pushed himself from Eir to rush closer to Bruce. Steve unthinkingly made ready for battle. Loki and Thor both stood in front of Odin, protecting him . " No Hulk. Odin All-Father come to help Pretty Blue" Said Thor" Odin bring Pretty Blue's friend Yllana to help Pretty Blue"  
Loki added" Yllana help Pretty Blue Loki. Yllana good friend".

Tony moved to the gods' side."We need Bruce back. Bruce can help Loki too. Hulk and Bruce help Loki?"  
Hulk growled quietly and slowly slid down as the green began to fade and he shrank back into Bruce's more familiar form. "I'll just grab Bruce some clothes from my stash . Hulking out is far too common round here" Tony murmured walking towards a closet close by.

" So this is your Berserker, Thor" Odin said, looking at Bruce." He's not how either you or Heimdall described him"  
"No, nope. No-one calls Hulk a berserker ." Tony admonished. Thor protested saying that a berserker is a highly valued warrior.  
Loki adds that Thor only says that because he's a berserker while Tony turns to Loki."You know, Nat normally sing lullabies to calm Bruce down."  
Loki laughed, a first Tony thought." I'm many things Anthony. But a song-smith I am not. You'd wish to be Hulk-smashed after a few seconds" Their eyes met for a second and Tony blinked."Tony. I prefer Tony"

"Lady Yllana will be starting to get annoyed by now. Can we deal with the problems with the spell now?" Eir spoke for the first time 'I doubt her staff will be any less painful than when I studied under her."  
'Ummm.. conference room Penthouse level pleaase" Tony muttered ." Friday call the Avengers and Coulson and Pep and Rhodey..yeah..the whole boy band thing OK??Cool." Friday notified those concerned and as most lived either in the tower or close to it , it look less than half an hour for every-one to be present.

Yllana had entertained herself by making Auric float like a balloon, Tony was trying to understand how she could do this ..So by the time the whole Avengers Assemble routine was in place, Tony had found a new drinking buddy in Yllana..  
Apart from Auric bobbling around the ceiling, the attendees were S.H.I.E.L.D who consisted of Coulson, Natasha, Clint, Maria Hill, the Avengers, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thor and Loki, Odin, Eir, Yllana and Auric. Shortly afterwards, Pepper, Rhodey, Sam, Wanda and Vision entered.


	10. Better than you

Every-one was starting to settle when Yllana hit Odin with her staff.."Get on with it, boy".  
Odin turned to her , his patience clearly coming to an end" Lady Yllana, I am Odin All-Father, King of Asgard. You must start paying me the respect I deserve."  
" You're still the snot-nosed boy who cried for his mother every night for 2 solid years. Frigga and Loki only cried for a week...AS for your father..I taught him too. I've been magic teacher to the Royal family of Asgard since Búri first approached me. So can we please get rid of this spell since the pain increases every day?' She responded..  
Tony lent towards Loki " Cried for a week?" Loki maturely stuck his tongue out at Tony.

Tony led Odin, Yllana, Loki and the still floating Auric to an empty room close by and was firmly shut out. "Bloody Norse gods", he muttered under his breath and walked away as a staff hit him across his back-side even though the door never opened.  
Friday couldn't see what was happening in the room. All her inputs were not functioning and neither were S.H.I.E.L.D's never used in Tony's tower secret devices tm.

Coulson wanted to know what was going on. Thor explained that the binding spell had been corrupted ("Good" was heard from a certain archer). When Bruce explained the effect the bindings had had on Loki's skin and what happened with every word he spoke.." Seriously Bruce? Burned down to the bone?" asked Sam. Bruce looked his ominous green colour so Clint wisely decided not to comment on that statement.

The other four off-worlders returned. Auric was bound in chains like Loki had worn, his mouth gagged. while Loki was back to his pale self. The Bifrost light removed Auric before any-one could say a word.

Tony noticed Odin was standing an arm and staff-length away from Yllana. " I, too, must depart. My thanks Lord Stark for your hospitality. Mayhap I will return and we can exchange more knowledge. It's pleasant to meet some-one new who is interested in my studies.. When I've satisfied your thirst for knowledge, talk to Loki. He knows far more than me."  
She turned to the rest of the company. "Thor, being a great warrior is nothing if you act first and then plan. Phil, son of Coul, that which you have lost will be found. Clint Barton, you must learn to let go of the past. Not just Loki, but the rest. Capt America you too will find that which you have lost . Bruce when you need my help, ask Loki and he will bring me to you. He will know when it is time. Loki, here you will find help. Do not turn it down. These Midgardians will help you. Forget your pride and accept their aide." Yllana hugged Loki , Bruce and Tony before swiftly hitting Odin with her staff and disappearing.  
Bruce turned green and Odin went flying across the room again.  
"I'm going open plan..No windows , no doors..Pep how much would that cost?" Tony asked.  
Two Einherjar guards appeared in a flash of Bifrost light. Thor approached them as did Loki. Odin stood up as the two guards moved towards the Hulk."No. Do not touch the protector of Loki. Hulk is a proud warrior and will defend those he deems worthy of his respect. " Odin decreed.  
" We are not here for this warrior , All Father. The Council have convened to hear the trial of Auric and require your presence and that of Lady Eir." The Einherjar turned to Loki and continued "The Council have not yet decided if you will be needed my prince. They say that should you be requested to speak on your behalf, a squadron of us will collect you and return with you to Asgard."

Loki cocked an eye-brow" In Chains? Muzzled like a rabid dog?"

" If necessary, though the Lady Yllana believes that you would co-operate better without them. If you are ready All-Father, the Council is restless" the guard lapsed into silence again.  
'Very well. Lady Eir, have you finished." Odin turned to his healer. She gave a small bag to Loki and went to stand next to Odin . " If we require you, Loki. I will send two Einherjar of your choice, if you swear not to escape".

Loki thought a second and asked" Rangvaldr and Torels? They were both my weapon-masters. And their loyalty to you would make them not distrusted by the council. Plus, I stood for them at their first sons' naming. I swore to never harm them or allow harm to befall them . That vow should placate the council."  
"Wisely chosen, my son. Both are well regarded and will treat you well. You need not fear ill-treatment from them. Now, fare ye well Avengers. Eir and I must take our leave. I wish we will meet again in good times. I, Odin All-Father will still protect the realm of Midgard while there is breath in my body"  
The bright Bifrost light removed all four Aseir leaving the mortals, Thor and Loki alone.


	11. All within my hands

As soon as he was able to excuse himself, Loki returned to his suite . He still could not believe his good fortune. That Odin would chose Yllana had been safe bet since she had been magic tutor to the Asgardian and Vanir royal families for generations. Loki had been worried that Odin wouldn't chose Auric for the same reasons that made Auric the second best choice.

The higher realms knew Auric was jealous of his former pupil and understood that Auric for all his power was petty-minded and vengeful. That he had tried to circumvent Odin's binding spell was expected and Yllana in her honesty had tried to prevent that. However Odin hadn't taken into account Loki's own magic.   
Since it was familiar to all three magic users, Loki was able to thread his own power into the binding, causing both Odin and Yllana to suffer along with him. Yllana would realize quicker where the initial interference came from and act on it. Watching Odin being beaten by the diminutive elf was entertaining but seeing the green beast casually punch Odin across the room several times had been delightful.

Loki picked a bottle of ale from his fridge and opened it. He mimicked the behavior he had seen the others do to open it. He didn't usually drink but today was different. He reviewed what had happened.  
1) Odin had removed the original painful binding spell. The replacement meant he couldn't speak a lie.  
2) The green beast had been captivated by Jotun Loki.   
3) Anthony Stark. The look they had shared seemed intimate somehow.  
4) Thor was a fool.

Looking at each point in turn.  
1) he couldn't speak a lie but that didn't mean he couldn't mislead by his supposed silence. Nor did opinion seem to be affected. He needed to test the boundaries since extreme pain and damage to his skin was no longer a deterrent.  
2) the beast under Banner's skin recognized his monster but wasn't repelled, rather attracted . Loki could work on this. How he wasn't sure how but it might mean becoming used to his Jotun heritage.  
4) Loki knew how to manipulate Thor. Pretending to want to be his brother again should suffice. Befriending the mortal woman would aide this.

3) Anthony Stark. He should be simplest of all. Offer him knowledge and he should be sitting at Loki's feet waiting for new crumbs to be dropped in front of him. From picking Barton's mind , the fact that Stark had had sexual relationships with males was another handle Loki could use..

Looking at the rest..  
1)Captain America..pretending to seek redemption and aid the Avengers was the best strategy. to turn Rogers.

2) the Widow, Loki would never have under-estimated her had not The Other's power had stopped him last time. Loki was embarrassed at how easily she had stripped him of his secrets. He knew how to be on guard with her now.  
3) Barton..Loki needed to know what had happened with Barton, Erik and the 2 mind-Stone creations before he could plan around or include them.  
4) S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury, Coulson and Hill. Loki decided he required more information before he could fully evaluate the agency.  
5)Wanda...Her almost seidr like power called to him. He should/could/would offer to train her to harness the raw energy that swirled through her body. Such power needed the control he could supply.   
6) The Lady Pepper, Col Rhodes and Capt Wilson ..unknowns but lacking any real power. Likewise Thor's Ladies Jane and Darcy.   
7) the Mind-Stone bearing Vision. Loki's flesh crawled at being too close to him/it?? He wasn't sure how to act or react round this construct.

There was a knock at the door and Anthony's voice asking if he could enter. Loki grabbed another bottle of ale and bade him enter.


	12. The shortest straw

As Tony entered, Loki handed him the bottle and apologized for not knowing how to entertain a guest in a Midgardian fashion. Asgardian manners were different and Loki hoped Anthony would forgive him if he strayed outside the matters of propriety  
Tony told him not to worry since Thor was very casual about this kind of thing. Tony then asked about the healing stone Eir had left for Loki. Had that healed his arm? If not, how long would it take? . The blue Jotun thing..what's the deal?.  
"Anthony..Anthony..please" Loki asked trying to break into the monologue spewing from his companion. "One question at a time.."  
"Do you know something Loki?? Let's just drink the beer and chill..watch a movie or two...Al these questions can wait..Except this one...how much magic do you still have??"Tony asked.  
Loki shrugged, "I do not know nor am I prepared to experiment at the moment since I am still healing. (evasion). A day or two if you desire to wait (truth).I should be able to demonstrate some of my skills by then(opinion)."  
" Cool..Do you want to join the rest of the boy band or can we chill here?'' Tony was looking round the suite which had appeared while he was drunk.  
"I would prefer here, please Anthony" Loki requested.."However, I do not totally understand this Netflix and freeze which the Lady Darcy talks about'".  
The next twenty minutes was spent trying to find something both would agree to watch. Tony did not want to watch the animated show based loosely on the Avengers..Though he did suggest it might be fun another time, perhaps with the team after a battle.  
They ended up watching Star Wars. After the end of the original trilogy, Tony suggested Loki went to bed as he had been yawning for the latter half of '"Return of the Jedi". Loki agreed and Tony headed down to his workshop for an hour or so.  
The next morning Captain America (Call me Steve, every-one else does when we are in the Tower) invited Loki to join the rest of the team for breakfast. Loki accepted and followed Steve up to the penthouse floor. Hawkeye left as soon as they entered but the others apart from Tony were there. Loki sat in the vacant seat next to Thor while Bruce, Vision and Sam dished out large plates of food. Loki looked at the eggs, bacon sausages, potato pieces and other more unidentifiable stuff. " Is there something else? I do not know what most of this is and I prefer less meat to break my fast."  
" This bacon is delicious" Thor exclaimed" As are these soft-sages...You may enjoy some morsel the Lady Pepper calls an omelet. It is eggs mixed with vegetables and cooked in a skull . Should you prefer a sweet pastry the PopTart is a fine example of Midgardian cuisine."

"Cooked in a skillet not a skull" Darcy explained. "Would you like one Loki?"  
"May I watch the process? I can cook over a camp-fire should need arise but cooking for pleasure I have never done. Tell me Steven, do all men cook on Midgard or is there some reason that Bruce and Sam are preparing our fast-break food since Anthony does not appear to have skilled servants for the work? "  
Steve looked at the two gods. "we have a rota for preparing meals. A couple of us do not participate in the preparation or cooking of food but instead provide food already prepared. Tony and Thor mainly but if a battle runs late and we are tired then we get take-out as well."  
Loki nodded absently while watching Darcy prepare his breakfast. ' "If you wish I will join this rota and aide the others prepare food until I feel competent enough to cook for the team. Since I know not how much longer I need to remain here with Anthony, perhaps there are other tasks that I may aide the Avengers with"  
Steve thought a moment' Well, we are having a training session later today, if you are not hurt enough to join in. If you are unable to spar, perhaps weapon training , so Natasha and I can evaluate how to add you to the team in the future" 

Loki mused round his mouthful of omelet "I would prefer another day at least for my arm to heal before I spar but I am able to show Lady Natasha my skills with the other arm in weapons. What weapons would you like to see me demonstrate?" 

Natasha favoured him with a long, level stare. "What weapons do you use?"  
Thor burst in, unable to hide his pride in his somewhat errant sibling, "Loki is skilled in many weapons but prefers to use his magic tricks. However, he can best me with daggers and throwing knives, many types of bow, many types of swords, staffs, spears, maces. Loki is a fine fighter...I never gave him too much credit in the past..I hope that one day he will forgive me." Thor paused. 'Also brother, I have realized how many times you pretended to lose when we fought hand to hand. My pride in being the best left you thinking you were less than me. For that, I am sorry. "


	13. Fuel

Loki looked at Thor briefly.." I forgive you, brother, though Lady Sif and the Warriors Three along with our weapon-masters knew I always capitulated..As did many of the Einherjar simply so you could salve your pride".  
"One day, we shall fight unfettered and finally we shall see which is the stronger, brother" Thor declared.  
Bruce snorted and spoke quietly to Loki.." I have video showing Thor being..." and stopped, "I'm sorry..Loki I am sorry for what the Other Guy did to you.."  
"Please Bruce. That was not me, that Loki.." Loki allowed his voice to quiet, barely heard... "he, he's gone.."

Natasha and Steve decided that neither they nor no-one they could call upon for help, used what they described as Medieval weapons , that Loki should show how he could use his daggers and Natasha put a call into S.H.I.E.L.D. for different types of small throwing weapons like shuriken. Loki quickly showed that he was not only able to understand the mechanics of throwing them but in less than thirty minutes was able to hit a standard target nine times out of ten. 

Natasha then switched to a moving target simulation where Loki had to differentiate between civilians and hostiles. The first run was a complete failure due to Loki not caring about ordinary Midgardians. The second was nearly close to 50/50 and the third was 110% kill on the hostiles and zero civilian causalities. Loki had found the hidden target.

Darcy's idea of Olympic fencers or Renaissance Faire re-enactors was considered for the future since Steve and Natasha knew that they would be unable to stop Loki's Asgardian strength but their skills may be useful.  
The rest of the day passed quickly. Thor drifting off to see Jane. Bruce not wishing to be close to physical training. Loki getting tired as he was still healing(opinion) ,Tony still holed up in his laboratory, Clint..who knows. 

Lunch came and went. Those who wanted food congregated in the penthouse kitchen . Loki joined Steve and Wanda in making sandwiches for those who decided they required food not prepared by themselves.  
Loki looked at Wanda and asked her if anyone had tried to train her power. Having a negative answer, Loki asked if she would like him to find her a tutor. He had declined to teach her at first as her power was derived from the Mind Stone .  
When Wanda replied that if he could find some-one to help her, Loki asked if Yllana would be a good teacher for her. Wanda She would come to Midgard if Wanda wished her to.   
Wanda said she would think about it as Avengers Assemble was called by Fury.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perun https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perun  
> Lotan https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lotan  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palnatoke
> 
> And the Avengers episode..this part was bashttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ndo73n4wleked on..

The battle wasn't that long. Doom bots raining down..Ironman, Falcon and Thor were stopping them getting back in the air. Hawkeye was calling out patterns for the earthbound fighters. Steve and Natasha were trying to usher civilians out of the area. Loki was concentrating on breaking the magic Victor had encased is latest Bots in..  
Loki suddenly called over the comm.."Down now". The Doom Bots stuttered before falling gracelessly to the ground. Doom uttered something in Latverian The connection was broken. Doom yet again fled to his forest fastness fortress..

The Avengers won and returned to Stark's Tower.

Pepper had the foresight to arrange food, lots of food. Two gods, a super soldier , unHulked Bruce managed to eat a lot of food. The team had decided to doss in Tony's private cinema..Clint passing around drinks suggested they watched the stupid animated children's show based on them.

Tony and Bruce started to sing the theme song and it was decided to watch the newest episodes.  
Tony sat between Thor and Loki explaining all the tropes. Colonel States was an expy of Capt America. Blue Mantis of Black Widow, Smasher of Hulk, Perun was a clone of Thor, Palonoke Hawkeye. Chromedome Ironman.  
The story arc continued..various minor bads were defeated and at the final battle, several episodes later Lotan was defeated and left to suffer under a snake dripping venom into his eyes..

Loki dropped his glass.."Is this how you see me?? A mockery of how I suffered? I did not seek to rule Midgard nor Asgard..Such a punishment Odin would laugh at..He would punish more harshly than this.."   
He vanished in a puff of green smoke . Tony uttered "What the F--k happened Thor? I've finally got Loki to open up."  
Thor suddenly started to be Asgardian..Oh that was all Tony needed.


	15. Free speech for the dumb

Tony was swearing, a lot. Bruce was cleaning his glasses. Steve was looking troubled. Darcy, Jane and Pepper quickly started to clear the debris way and remove themselves so the Avengers could talk.  
"That was unpleasant" Bruce finally broke the silence of the other Avengers.   
"Friday, has any-one watched those episodes before today? " Steve asked, beating Tony's question by seconds.  
Friday responded by saying that Agent Barton had watched several episodes including the finale. Steve stared at Barton with his patented "Daddy doesn't like this" face.  
"If you knew the ending why did you let us watch it?" Bruce asked.  
"The bastard deserved it. I'm not buying his reformed, good for now deal. I don't care if he was tortured by magic. I have no patience with his daddy issues. He fucked me up and Erik and all the others who he used his staff on."'Clint was panting in his anger now, " I killed people because of him, I betrayed S.H.E.I.L.D. because of him. I let S.H.I.E.L.D.'s enemies get close and that's how HYDRA got the staff and made Wanda so powerful. Because of him, Ultron escaped and destroyed Sokovia. He nearly cost me Laura and the kids. So, yeah..I don't regret this at all. And now, I'm leaving. Nat knows how to contact me if you need me. And Stark...I hope he's good in bed for you." Clint stalked out, not looking back.   
Tony sighed" Where's Loki, Friday? " "In his room, sir." The AI responded.  
"I'll go, " Bruce said. Tony looked at him, puzzled. "if you go now, Clint will think he's correct about you. And he won't hesitate to tell Fury. I can't see Fury not making a scene over this. Compromised would be the nicest word he'd use."  
'"Yeah..though I don't know why Clint thinks I'm sleeping with Loki. I mean, just cos Pepper and I didn't work , doesn't mean I'm going to screw around with every-body" Tony protested.  
Thor looked at Tony, puzzled as Bruce left the room, "Why would your sleeping arrangements worry the Hawk? Loki has many times shared his bed with other warriors while we were fighting . As have I. "  
The two men looked at Natasha who sighed, "Clint thinks Tony is having sex with Loki. I don't know why he's come to this conclusion but Fury doesn't believe it. Neither do Phil or Maria. "  
" Hawk thinks Tony has dishonoured my brother or is it the other way ? Loki has had many bed-partners in his life but few have been more than fleeting dalliances"  
"You're not bothered about this?" Steve asked.  
"No, Loki has always done what he wanted. Though he has only bedded those who were willing' Thor explained.  
Natasha made a sudden decision" I think Clint is worried that one of you will tell Loki where he and Laura live. He moved them after Loki's failed invasion. So I know that's a concern of his but it doesn't mean he should have done that trick with the cartoon. And I believe that Tony's past has put him in Clint's sights."  
"Does he think Loki would attack his children for some reason? Loki likes children. He spent hours when he was younger entertaining the palace children. He frequently gifted large sums of money to the children who lived on his estates. Rangvaldr and Torels were not the only guards for whom Loki stood up at their children's naming." Thor answered.

"Children were injured and some lost their parents during the Chitauri invasion" Steve was obliged to mention.  
" I know, Loki grieved over that. I know that it does not help people but he is trying . He has already started the reading programme which Lady Pepper found for him. The out-reach for homeless teen-agers is something real to him. I do not understand my brother fully anymore. But in his sincerity there is proof he wishes to change.' Thor was still trying to defend his brother.

"Does he think I'm such a whore to sleep with any-one?'" Tony protested.  
Steve and Natasha both nodded.


	16. The small hours.

Bruce knocked on Loki's door. "Go away Tony".

"It's me Bruce. Tony wanted to come but I thought you'd rather talk to me."Bruce responded.

"I don't ...oh come in. If you don't then Thor will definitely try to speak to me" was the cranky response.

"I came to apologize, "Bruce started." Clint played a nasty trick there. He'd watched the show earlier and didn't tell us about the ending"

Loki waved the answer away" I'm glad I know how some of you feel about me. Agent Barton's antipathy has been very clear. But...Oh I don't know. I want so much to end this. I'm tired . So very tired of people hating me for no reason and now they have a reason . I've seen the S.H.I.E.L.D. files and Tony's files. I've heard them talk on the television. I know the average person does not hate me as Loki but me as the leader of the Invasion. They see Loki as another demi-god like Thor coming in peace to help them. And I'm grateful that S.H.I.E.L.D. is allowing me this opportunity to help without any expectations that the ordinary Midgardian will know who I am and what I did in the past."

"Why did you think Tony would have come to see you?" Bruce asked.

Loki opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Damn this spell..Tony is trying to be my friend even though I don't deserve such a thing. Oh I know he's after knowledge of magic and the Nine Realms. Anything that flutters across his mind at the time. It makes me feel less lonely. " He paused" Please tell Tony and Cap..Steve that I wish to talk to them tomorrow about the invasion. I have kept it to myself for too long. And I will let them decide what to tell S.H.I.E.L.D. and Asgard."

"Loki, while I'm not a medical doctor. I have had some training Can I see your arm again? I don't know what Eir gave you but I would like to check out how you are healing."

Loki dispelled the illusion of a dark green tunic, revealing a black Ironman t-shirt. Bruce laughed, "Tony gave you one as well. Which one did you get?"

"It has a light in the chest, though I do not understand why.. I wear it to sleep in, the light makes the darkness more bearable" he confessed.

"Friday can change the light levels in your rooms if you want it too." Bruce spoke absently as he looked at the healing arm. "Is this just another illusion? It looks as bad as when I first saw it."

Loki smirked, the arm suddenly less burnt and scarred." It helps Thor feel guilty" the admission was tangled with laughter ." Since I am no longer able to travel to Asgard when I want, Thor has been bringing what I need."

"Does Thor know why you need it? Or are you testing the limits of your spell?"Bruce asked.

"No and yes..and in that order "Loki replied.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Loki"

"Oh, Dr Banner all my games are dangerous", Loki snarled back.

"I know Steve wants to start on hand-to-hand training with you. In my opinion, I'd leave it another 2 or 3 days. Unless it's more healed than you have shown me..." Bruce stood up and turned to leave.

"There's something you are not telling me Dr Banner. What is it?" Loki asked as Bruce reached for the door handle.

As he walked out, Bruce said, "Barton thinks you have seduced Tony".

 

Loki sat in his room, Tony in his lab. Both slowly drinking themselves into oblivion through out the night. Both wondering why Barton thought that they were attracted to each other.


	17. That was just your life

That Tony was drunk the next morning was no surprise to Steve but the usually impeccably dressed god looked even worse."Hang-over?"Tony asked  
"Is that what you call it?' moaned back the god looking miserable.  
'Bruce said you wanted to talk to Tony and myself today. Do you feel up to it or not" Steve spoke concerned for both miserable creatures in front of him.  
Loki did not answer but pulled a green ball for nowhere, he divided it and put one close to Tony while holding the other. "Tony, hold it to your head and then your chest, it should remove the worst symptoms. Had I all my magic I could do better, but this should suffice for now"

Tony tried to emulate what Loki did, but failed. Loki grabbed his hands and gently guided Tony through the motions.."Oh..Oh Loki, sweetheart..You should patent this. You'd be richer than me in a few weeks."Tony moaned in pleasure.  
"It's simple enough spell, I've had plenty of practice with my brother and his Warriors Three. Lady Sif was sensible enough not to drink like them and I have no real talent for drinking. "Loki explained.  
"Are either of you able to eat breakfast? Sensible Steve asked. He was embarrassed at how touchy-feely the pair were today."I was planning on pancakes"

Loki frowned " I have never had pancakes" drifting over to watch as Steve started to mix the batter from scratch.  
"Try them with the tree sap, brother. You will enjoy the sweet taste." Thor boomed as he crossed the kitchen to sit next to Tony at the table. Natasha entered followed by Sam and Wanda. "Fury wants Wanda , Sam and Vis back at the compound for further training tomorrow" she said. "Steve if you can spare some time as well." Steve nodded.   
Loki frowned, "Are you returning to Asgard soon, Thor? I wish to speak to Lady Yllana about training Lady Wanda. Since her power is from the Mind-Stone, I do not wish to be close until she can control herself better. plus I feel I need some reinforcement of my now limited seidr before I attempt to aide her."  
" I believe Lady Yllana is still on Asgard. No doubt Father will try to persuade her to help." Thor then added" If only to stop her hitting him. He finds her lack of respect eerily reminiscent of you. I will return today and ask it of her. But may I speak to you before I leave"  
Loki nodded, his mouth full of the fried dough and maple syrup. A drop landed on his tunic and Tony gently wiped it away with a fingertip. Natasha glanced at Thor whose face had darkened.  
" Shall we wash up , brother and talk? Steve, Tony I still wish to talk to you later. Please let me know when and where" Loki was gathering plates as he spoke and the others left, Natasha heading towards the Quinjet and her trainees. Steve and Tony to the penthouse.  
The two brothers carried out the washing up quietly. Having put everything away, Loki boiled the kettle and made tea and re-started the coffee maker since Thor was wiping the table.  
"You look troubled, Thor" Loki stated" Is it about Yllana or Wanda?".

"Nay, Barton said you and Tony were lovers. I thought I had seen no sign of it, yet this morn you were both ill. You healed him and Tony wiped sap from your tunic..Tell me, Are you lovers or not?" Thor looked puzzled. 'If not do you intend to be?"

" We are not...not yet. But I do not know if we will. Bruce told me what Barton said. Anthony has tried to help me. HE has been very generous. Not just taking me in and protecting me..He spends his wealth to purchase the smallest item I request. Knowing that I cannot repay him fully with the knowledge he desires as I am restrained by the All-father."

" I don't know if I want to go back to Asgard ever again. Anthony, Bruce and Steven are starting to accept me as me. Not the would be conqueror, not Thor's irritating , trick playing brother. Not the unwanted regent...Just Loki with all his imperfections. Not even Sigyn and Angrboða tried to accept me like this. You had the warriors Three, Lady Sif. What did I have?? Stop Svadilfari , save Idun, get back Mjolnir ...Everything the All-Father asked and more." His voice broke over the last words..  
Thor held his brother tight until he composed himself." Steven says you are going to talk about what happened. Does Father know..does he know everything?"  
" Oh, Thor ..do you never listen. Your precious father knows everything..He stripped my mind bare in front of his council. every. last. humiliating .detail. Ask him what happened for I will not tell you."Loki pulled away from Thor's embrace.  
"And yet, you will tell those mortals? Why? I do not understand". Thor demanded.  
"Because they do not know nor understand as we do. Their minds are uncluttered with what we think of as normal. Maybe their simple approach will help me make sense of what happened."He sighed" Maybe i just trust them more than you as I have no great expectations of them. Go to Asgard..plead your case, I care not what you do there'  
"l will talk to the Lady Yllana albeit from a safe distance and to our father" Thor vowed and swept off cloak blowing around him. Loki sighed once more.


	18. We're a happy family

Loki asked Friday where Steven and Anthony are. Tony's penthouse suite he was told and the elevator opened for him. Loki got in, still not comfortable with the moving boxes.

Tony greeted him , more reserved than before but Loki didn't notice his mind on what Thor had said. Steve spoke several times before Loki snapped back to remembering why he was here. "I told Bruce I would speak to you about what happened and why I tried to conquer Midgard" He started. " I suppose I should start at the beginning..when I was a child."  
Steve wanted to know if Friday was recording this . Tony answered in the affirmative. Steve wanted to know how much to tell S.H.E.I.L.D. Tony suggested the three of them review what Friday has recorded before deciding.  
Since the binding spell no longer causes pain and damage but silence when a lie is told, how can Steve be sure that Loki isn't faking not answering. Loki laughs..Steven is the first person to notice such a large loop-hole..He confessed that as far as he knew, truth and opinion were acceptable, outright lies were silenced. Could Loki fake a silence..Why yes he could..

Steve sighed..How could they trust Loki? Tony mentioned an Unbreakable Vow like in Harry Potter. Loki responded such a thing may be possible and Steve watched the pair of them bicker and counter each others points for an hour..  
Eventually, Loki agreed to tell the truth, unforced. He started with his and Thor's childhood. Running wild round Asgard, weapons training, learning their lessons. As teens, lessons in diplomacy, Thor excelling in smashing things with his hammer, Loki learning magic. As young men, taking turns as regent while Odin was in the Odinsleep. "Odin told us we were both born to be kings, I never questioned the where we were to be kings."  
Then the fatal year, when Odin decided to crown Thor as king. Loki and half the council advised against such a move. Odin dismissed their concerns and went ahead with the coronation plans. In despair and with part of the council's secret blessing . Loki contacted Laufey, the Jotun-king . He offered the Casket of Ancient Winters to any Jotun who was able to penetrate the armory and escape the Destroyer. The Jotuns were killed but Thor wanted to attack Jotunheim. He led Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three to met Laufey. A taunt calling Thor Princess lead to all out war before the All-Father rescued them. 

Thor was banished but Loki ...Loki had discovered his heritage . He was the enemy within Asgard.. A frost-giant .But not just any Frost Giant Laufey's son. Possibly discarded and left to die but rescued by Odin.  
Odin hadn't had time to explain to Loki why and what before he fell into the Odinsleep The council granted Loki the regent's power as was their wont.. Loki was stuck in an impossible situation. He couldn't disobey the all-Father and return Thor's power nor could be return Thor. 

Thor had to earn his power back himself. Loki was cast as the villain, uncaring of his brother's pain by Thor's friends. Heimdall allowed the Warriors Three and Sif to Midgard even though Loki had forbidden it.   
Loki panicked He sent to Destroyer to stop Thor. But Thor's self-sacrifice earned him Mjolnir back. He allowed Laufey to enter Asgard freezing Heimdall in the process. Loki had killed Laufey but Thor returned and Loki tried to destroy Jotunheim using the Bifrost .   
They fought, Thor winning but in order to stop the destruction of Jotunheim, he hammered the Bifrost to pieces. If only Thor had stopped and thought, he should have moved the Casket of Ancient Winters from the Bifrost control where it was powering the bridge.  
In fact , the attack on Jotunheim had never been mentioned at his trial and while sitting on Hliðskjálf disguised as Odin, many thought Loki should have been allowed to continue and Thor was wrong.  
As the Bifrost broke, both brothers fell off the edge. Odin had grabbed Thor's leg and was pulling him up. Loki was holding one end of Gungnir while Thor was holding the other.  
When Odin refused to understand his last explanation, Loki let go and fell into the Ginnungagap

Loki stopped talking, He was shivering with repressed emotion. He was looking at the table, ignoring his two companions. Steve went to make tea for him and Loki, coffee for Tony. The three sat in silence, drinking.


	19. Invisible Kid

" So, you disguised yourself as Odin. That's awesome. And the posthumous pardon? Not Odin's idea at all was it?" Tony noted .He was rewarded with a laugh. " So you sat in the Throne and watched us flounder around creating Ultron. You must have laughed watching my own creation defeat us."  
" No, not Odin's idea but plenty on the council were happy enough to grant me a pardon that they thought Odin suggested, After all Jotunheim had already breached our defenses once so their total destruction wasn't looked down on. Midgard hardly warrants a second thought by most of them on Asgard. I wasn't laughing at you. I didn't know you had the Mind-Stone. I would have found away to take it from you. After all I managed to get the Tesseract away from him as well. Instead I was busy rebuilding Asgard and her armies. Negotiating with the other realms regarding the coming of the Mad Titan. I was just about to start diplomatic moves with Midgard when the Odin Force left me. I moved to Midgard to avoid the All-Father's wrath. Had Amora not meddled with Doom to gain access to Thor, I would still be dealing with my own plans to stop Thanos "Loki paused thinking, " I sometimes wondered if Thor could sense me near him. He often turned to where I was standing and spoke"  
" Jeez, Reindeer Games, you were stalking Thor, invisibly?"Tony asked." I kept wondering why he was talking to himself".  
There was a knock at the door and Bruce entered. "Friday said it was safe for me to come up and tell you lunch is ready. There's just the four of us today".  
"You cook, Bruce?" Steve asked as they followed him to the kitchen area.  
"Just a simple pasta dish and salad. Plenty of bread for you growing boys," Bruce replied. The four ate their meal together.

"Do you want to continue your story Loki?"Steve asked.  
"I guess so, do you want to join us Bruce?" Loki responded. Bruce shook his head, "I'll wait for the Hulk-friendly version, if you don't mind."  
Friday interrupted "Sir, Director Fury is on the line".  
" You have reached the life-sized"  
"Stark, Romanov has told me that you and Rogers are interrogating Loki. I want an update now" the one-eyed man spoke.  
" we are not in fact interrogating any-one. Loki is telling us about his past," Tony started when a small buzz on his Stark-phone garnered his attention. He smiled and swiped at the screen.  
A loud blast of rock music came from Fury's end.." Don't try to hack me Fury. JARVIS was integrated into your mainframe years ago. I still have backdoors . Once Cap, Loki and I have decided what crumbs to give you, you'll get them".  
Tony hung up..not bothering to say anything else.


	20. King Nothing

The trio returned to Tony's suite. Loki was apprehensive about this. The last time he had spoken of his fall through the Ginnungagap, it was in front of the Aesir High Council. He had been compelled to tell all, to hide nothing, for Loki Liesmith that was the ultimate invasion of his privacy.  
He remembered his humiliation, the mocking jibes and the outright fear when they realised the actions of the Midgardians had attracted the attention of the Mad Titan. But, of course, it was Loki's fault.

They sat in the same seats, Loki cleared his throat. "After I let go, I fell..I know not for how long nor for how far. Time, distance meant nothing. I fell, I saw stars die, I saw stars born. All I wanted was to die and that was denied to me. At times, I fell slowly, floating. Other times, it was fast and I hoped to be dashed on some rock to end my plight. However too soon and yet too long, I fell into the hands of the Other. He didn't know what I was nor who I was and it didn't matter to him. I was a pawn dropped into his hands.  
At first I was a curiosity, The Other, the Chitauri nor their master the Mad Titan knew not what I was. Nor who I was. They played with me..Knives at first, whips and scourges. But I was a trained Aesir warrior and could withstand these things. But in my arrogance I had forgotten I wasn't an As. I was a Frost Giant with all their weaknesses. Heat surrounded me..The Chitauri found burning hot metal was highly effective. I was draped over .."Loki stopped "The skin , my skin was burned..."  
Loki was still talking about how he had suffered under the Chitauri but when he started to talk about how they had forced his mouth open to ...Tony snapped.

He remembered Yinsen. Tony excused himself and walked out..He could feel the start of a panic attack.  
Tony wanted to Hulk-out, he wanted to smash things and Odin was no longer top of his list..

Tony returned to hear about Loki being taken back to Asgard" Chained and muzzled like a rabid dog!"  
Tony suddenly noticed Bruce who was listening.."Trial..destroying Jotunheim..no problem, attacking Midgard..nothing..Exposing Asgard to the Mad Titan..That was ...Infinity stones.. I don't know..beheading. quick death ".  
Tony knew he wasn't going to sleep that night.  
Steve had listened to the full story of how Loki was tortured before being enslaved under the Mind Stone. How he was forced to plan but his knowledge of Earth was limited to a time centuries ago when he had last walked the Earth.  
All the time the Mind Stone was whispering it's deception of power, of conquest, of Loki being a king. Warping his perceptions until he believed he could do it. But there was still part of mind, still Loki. A screaming fighting Loki who tried to limit the damages.  
He got Clint to recruit enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D. since they would not be concerned about the wrongness of Loki's actions.  
Erik, he got to install a fail-safe while keeping the knowledge from The Other.  
And the bottle-neck portal, how was any-one with any military knowledge take that seriously. Loki had slowed the number of Chitauri down to help the Avengers. What Loki hadn't expected was being unable to take Tony's mind, being Hulk-smashed and the concept of a nuclear bomb being used against a civilian target .  
The end result of Tony flying the bomb into the void and destroying the Chitauri base meant the immediate danger to the Nine Realms had been removed. Two of the Infinity Stones were in Asgard's hands or so Loki thought. Now he just had to face the consequences if his actions, death.  
Loki wanted to die, even execution as a traitor was going to be preferable to what the Other had offered, a longing for something as sweet as pain.


	21. The god that failed.

The arrival of Bruce and Tony bearing donuts and drinks eased the mood. They talked lightly of Fury trying to hack Tony. Loki was concerned about Tony being hurt until Bruce explained it was Friday's programming S.H.I.E.L.D. was trying to hurt not Tony. Steve mentioned he didn't understand either and no Tony now was not the time..." Do you want to continue or shall we leave it for another day?"  
"Let us finish, "Loki sighed. "This bit is easier, I think." Loki spoke of his meeting with the All Father. No trial of this , that came later. Loki had expected death and was shocked to be granted life imprisonment but without seeing his mot...Frigga again. Odin knew how that hurt.  
However Frigga had always done what she wanted and promptly ignored Odin's restrictions and visited Loki in his cell. When she saw how he'd been hurt, healers were dispatched. The guards were powerless to stop her. Loki suspected she had tried to mitigate Odin's edicts in the dungeon. He was left alone. The guards being unable to do anything given his status as prince. His food was brought from the royal kitchen and he was provided with books and other simple studying materials. In spite of the fact any-one could see in and his boredom, it wasn't a bad place to be.

Then Thor's maiden had absorbed the Aether. Thor brought her to Asgard under his protection. Malekith and the Dark Elves had attacked. Kurse who was masquerading as a prisoner broke out and Loki..he stopped, fighting back some emotion .  
Loki performed his ultimate betrayal. He told Kurse how to get to the royal chambers. An event which caused his mother's death. Loki finally broke down and cried. His desire for petty vengeance had caused her death. HE should have known Frigga would have taken up a sword to defend Jane as she had to defend Odin. Her magic , he found out later had protected Jane until her death but Odin and Thor had finally broken through to protect them both but it was too late.  
Loki wasn't sure what had happened but he'd been told Fri...his mother had been murdered. His guilt caused him to destroy everything in his cell and to damage himself in the process. Thor had arrived but for once had seen through his illusions. Thor had promised vengeance for their mother's death. Loki had accepted it. Thor and his friends had threatened Loki should be betray Thor..

Loki had got the three, himself, Thor and Jane into Svartalfheim through one of his secret passages. He had appeared to betray Thor, maiming him and offering up Jane to Malekith simply to watch Asgard burn.  
When their ruse was discovered, Thor fought Kurse while Loki took on four Dark Elves. and killed them. Seeing his once-brother being beaten down, without a thought, Loki had impaled Kurse on a Elf-blade. Kurse then turned and pulled Loki onto the same blade but Loki had triggered one of his grenades causing Kurse to implode. Loki had died of his wounds. Thor thought Loki had died of his wounds. Loki thought he had died of his wounds.  
He entered neither Valhalla nor Niflheim. He was alive and on Svartalfheim. He called up an Einherjar disguise and returned to Asgard. He was taken for one of the guards who had tried to follow Thor and told to report to Odin.  
He told Odin most of the truth, Thor and Jane had gone and there was a body on the ground...It wasn't really his fault if Odin thought it was Loki, was it??

What Loki hadn't expected was Odin to breakdown. Not only had his wife been killed but one of his sons. Loki was confused, he dropped his glamour only to have Odin collapse on him again into the OdinSleep.

Loki thought fast..He moved Odin to a safe place and took his form. Once Thor returned, he'd offer him the throne and appear to enter the OdinSleep himself, swapping out Odin after a day or two. But Thor had rejected the throne preferring Midgard and Jane. Loki was now stuck as Odin. He'd started making peace. Rebuilding Asgard and her armies. No-one had suspected anything but Odin had eventually woken causing Loki to flee, his work half-done.  
Loki had watched the Avengers. a group called Fantastic Four since they shared an enemy in Victor von Doom. Once Doom had involved Amora, Loki knew I'd need to act soon.  
And that was how he'd ended up as an Avenger, at Odin's will, repaying his debt.  
"And now you know everything. My failure as a son, my failure as a brother, as regent of Asgard,. A failure as a warrior under torture, a failure as a world conquer, failure even to die. A failure as a god. A failure even as a monster'. Loki laughed bitterly.

"There's one thing you haven't failed at Loki. You haven't failed as an Avenger" Bruce said.


	22. Chapter 22

The four men worked on a shorter tape to send to Fury. It was still several hours long but contained enough information to allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to start making plans against Thanos.  
That night Loki and Tony sat in their rooms, both drinking but not to the point where they passed out. Neither wanted to sleep.

The next few weeks went by as time does when there are no major world shaking crisis's. A couple of times, 2 or 3 Avenger s being called to deal with a minor problem . Clint had returned several times to the tower or the compound. 

Loki had his schemes. The reading programme was success. Ambitious families stopped at nothing to try and enroll their precious off-spring but Loki would only take those in real need. Steve suspected that Loki was giving the parents money but neither he nor Natasha could prove it. Nor could they find where the money came from. If pressed, Thor would mention Loki's estates on Asgard.  
Tony had vanished. Only Pepper saw him and that was at his mandated SI board meetings.  
As part of Loki's rehabilitation, Coulson had taken it upon himself to show both Asgardians some of Earth's cultural and scientific wonders. Thor was able to follow a simple movie but Loki had bonded with Pepper and Maria over opera and ballet. Steve making up a foursome were frequently seen at all the opening nights in the Stark Box . Or any night really. the quartet would see and re-see favourites all due to Tony owning boxes in every theater .  
As a side-effect was Pepper getting to know Steve which meant Phil and his cellist became part of the culture buddies. Another was Steve and Pepper dating. Though Steve still found time to take Loki to museums and art galleries.  
Bruce had taken it on himself to be Loki's science and technology teacher since Tony was AWOL. Loki found Bruce's dry and subtle wit charming. The two were becoming fast friends. Hulk had been sparring with both Thor and Loki under Steve's supervision. On more than one occasion, Loki had turned to his Jotun form to calm Hulk down. Steve had wanted to see how Loki could fight like that but Loki refused so fervently that Steve never asked again. 

This particular week-end, Phil and his cellist had something to do, Pepper and Steve had Pepper's plan. Bruce was at a conference somewhere. Natasha had causally but pointedly, not a metaphor a dagger, declined to help. Thor was with Jane..  
Phil called Tony about his week-end plans. Tony was going to Kentucky..Good he can take the Asgardian with him. Tony thought about Thor and horse-racing and quickly agreed  
Tony arranged his jet and hotel suites..hey Tony Stark, he does what he wants .  
Tony was surprised to see Loki the still reluctant Avenger walk into his penthouse and even more surprised to discover his was the As ass he was baby-sitting. Tony thought horse-racing was too plebian for his godling.  
" Err Reindeer games, do you know what horses are?"   
"Quadrupedal herbivores of the equus family frequently trained as travel, fighting or load bearing methods of transport". Loki responded and looking at Tony's bemused face" I'm a warrior. I learnt to ride as soon as I could walk. Once I mastered a weapon, I had to learn to fight on horse-back with it."  
"TMI, okay we are going to Louisville in Kentucky to watch some horses run round a track. Okay..where's Pepper? "Tony asked.

"From what she told me there is going to a two-day vacation without cleansing materials for Steven and Pepper. They are going to a cottage in the Adirondacks " Loki explained.  
"Pep gonna pop Capt's cherry? Cool, didn't think he had it in him' Tony muttered as he lead the way to the jet.

The jet landed close to Louisville and the pair descended and entered one of Tony's cars. At the racetrack, they mingled..Tony being the focus of attention allowing Loki to watch him un-noticed.  
After a few minutes, Tony recalled Loki's presence and guided him down through the owner's enclosure to the trackside." According to this I have a horse in the Derby as well as some in the minor races today. Didn't even know I had a racing stable.".  
As they passed one of the rings, Loki stopped to look at the horses. As Tony stared , they all moved as one towards the errant god, muzzling at him and trying to eat his hair. Loki spoke in an undertone until various grooms and jockeys turned up to claim their horses but one grey horse refused to move..Loki continued to talk to the horse. No-one had claimed the horse, in fact it looked like no-one could see the horse except he and Loki. Tony leaned onto the railing next to Loki and put his hand out to touch the horse's muzzle.  
The horse glared at him. Tony has never seen such a look on a horse's face before. "It's Tony. He's a friend" Loki said to the horse "So mind your manners." The horse turned to Tony" Greetings Friend Tony".  
Tony could only stare, his mouth moving but no words coming out.


	23. No leaf clover

Fury poured a Scotch and placed it next to his beer and turned on the TV. He sat down and watched all the race-goers in Louisville. He frequently wondered if S.H.I.E.L.D. could "find" a credible threat which would require Fury's personal attendance at the Derby. He'd tried to argue that the presence of the British Queen a few years earlier had needed him to be on the ground there but the secret service, FBI and CIA management had made it clear Fury was not welcome.

The panning camera picked out two familiar faces, Stark and Loki. They were walking around and talking before stopping to look at some horses. Fury had had enough. He called Coulson.

Coulson answered the phone after 20 minutes of Fury's constant dialing and re-dialing. He and his cellist had been making music. Phil loved how her moans crescendo-ed and then the sweet diminuendo that followed. Her legs more used to straddling a cello were strong round his waist..  
So answering his cell was the last thing on his mind. "No sir, I don't think there's anything, otherwise I wouldn't have allowed them to go out together"."Yes I told Stark""No""Yes""Really there's no need sir"  
Then he noticed that she was about to blow a trumpet solo and his baton started beating out 3/4 rhythm and he was forced to hang up.

Fury looked at the phone in his hand, Coulson had never done that before. Fury then dialed Natasha. She responded curtly "I'm not interested" before hanging up.  
Captain America, now he'd be as incensed as Fury. " Rogers here, Sir. No I'm hiking in the Adirondacks with Miss Potts, though she stopped about an hour ago as she hadn't brought hiking boots or clothes with her.' Steve went on to explain how Pepper must have been given the wrong cottage as it only had one bedroom so Steve was forced to sleep on the couch and miss Potts clothes must have gotten lost since she wandered into the sitting room wearing a slip and complaining of the cold while he was trying to sleep, so he lent her his jacket and made up the fires in both rooms. He was going to spend another hour walking since Pepper had mentioned having a turn in the hot tub. 

Fury hung up, the guy was blind. Pepper needed to up her game if she was going to seduce Steve.  
Clint.... Laura told Fury he was in his tree-house with the kids and there was no way she was going to climb up there after him.  
In desperation he called Jane Foster and got Darcy. Two minutes of her talking about something was all he could take.  
The Avengers compound was next , Vision and Wanda were with Loki's ex-tutor and Fury had got the impression she wouldn't be welcoming of his interruption. Sam was in Washington visiting his vets while Rhodey was on Presidential baby-sitting duty.  
Fury thought of his other options, the X-Men were out, Fantastic Four were battling Doom somewhere in New York. Spiderman...nope. Fury was resigned to watching the chaos Stark and their pet mischief making god could come up with. If it spoilt the big race, Fury would have words with both of them as he had a 100-1 outsider in the betting pool.


	24. Chapter 24

Tony stared at the horse as it disappeared into mist.. He looked long and hard at a grinning Loki. His laughter made Tony smile for the first time in a few days.' Bruce convinced Thor that a show called Mr. Ed was a documentary" Loki explained.' I wondered how one of you Midgardians would react to a talking animal, I hadn't expected it to be you or so soon. "  
"For a moment I thought it was Sleipnir." Tony started. At Loki's blank look, Tony went on" You know, you shape shifting into a horse to stop Freya being taken by a giant..She really gets round, Some other giants wanted her in return for Mjolnir."  
At Loki's now stricken look, " those aren't true are they? Cos some of what happened to you would suck.'"  
"Those stories are told of me? I had not found them. Your Friday claimed to have no books about us" Loki stuttered out." Tell me of Sleipnir's birth and what lead up to it"  
Tony went for the condensed version, wall, Freya, sun and moon. Loki giving a short deadline. big stallion, Loki shifting to a mare and enticing the stallion away, giving birth to a foal , Odin taking the foal as a war horse.

"It was a wall and Svadilfari was indeed a stallion. I learnt a few valuable lessons in that time. One was Odin cannot be trusted. He was the one who set the deadline and left it up to me to stop the building...convenient Odinsleep., leaving me as regent at that time.   
Yes I shape-shifted into a mare and led Svadilfari away long enough for the work to be unfinished. My second mistake was to make myself as attractive a mare as possible..The result was Sleipnir. I spent 2 years as a horse. It was one of the nicest times of my life. I had to revert to my normal form from time to time so I didn't forget who and what I really was.  
However, my form was that of a female due to the pregnancy. . I gave birth and brought up Sleipnir before returning to Asgard. Odin asked me if he could have him as a warhorse and Sleipnir agreed. I helped train him. He is happy and well looked after. I used to spend a lot of time with him. But I haven't been allowed to see Sleipnir since I returned to Asgard."   
The crowds rushed past heading towards the trackside to see the second race on the card. The pair didn't notice being buffeted by the crowds. 

Tony laid a gentle hand on Loki's arm. Loki looked at him and Tony saw his face for what felt like the first time. Loki's eyes are green. Tony had thought they were blue. or red..they were defiantly red when Loki was blue..not sad blue, Jotun blue.   
"Could you, would you shape shift for me sometime? ' Tony asked. Loki blinked, Tony thought there were glimmers of tears in his eyes.  
"Why? Thor always dismissed it as tricks."  
Tony thought quickly" well, for Midgardian science. You'd break all kinds of scientific knowledge with that alone. Plus all the tricks we could play. " a thought surfaced" Oh..oh I don't want to experiment on you ,Loki. I just want to see what you do and how."  
Loki grinned suddenly, "Hold my drink and watch this"..Loki disappeared. A nudge sent his attention towards the start of the next race. Just seconds after it had started, a rider less grey horse bolted down the track . As Tony watched, the figure of a rider..no the Lone Ranger appeared on the horse's back. Loki's voice came over the loudspeakers " Hi-ho Silver..Away"   
The now ridered horse galloped towards Tony, fading away as it reached people.  
Fury threw his glass at his tv..and grabbed his phone again. He dialed Tony..He was not happy.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had minor surgery yesterday..so I wrote a quick filler chapter before the main action starts again..

Fury was to say the least..err.. furious.   
Tony didn't answer his phone.   
Phil didn't answer his phone.   
Natasha answered hers""I'm not interested"  
Steve..nothing  
Clint...nothing  
Thor...nothing  
Bruce..nothing  
In desperation, Fury tried Hill, Sam Wilson, Rhodey, Avengers compound , Loki, even the President...nothing.  
He sat and watched the formalities of the Kentucky Derby.   
National anthem, Fury stood Parade smart.  
all the talking heads talking,   
the horses moving to the starting line...  
And..  
They're off...  
The next two minutes of horses racing against each other. No God of Mischief, No Alien Invasion, No Doom, just horses running.   
To Fury's delight , his horse started to move up the pack. Slowly but steadily..til the last marker post when a burst of speed brought his horse clear of the field, a head, a neck, a length...as it ran across the finish line..Fury decided to check and double check...all the major and minor news outlets had his horse as the winner.  
His 100-1 outsider won and he didn't believe it...

"FML" thought Fury..


	26. Chapter 26

Tony and Loki had spent the afternoon pleasantly, watching the races and chatting about magic. Loki had mentioned that he wasn't allowed to talk of some kinds of magic because to the binding spell but those aspects he could talk about he did.  
At one time during the afternoon, the pair were approached by two young women. They asked for both Avengers' autographs. One asked Loki to sign the top of her breast saying she was going to have it tattooed there. Loki looked at Tony who shrugged and they made to move away but the women followed them until Tony was rude enough to make them leave.

"They want to sleep with us," Tony explained. "I'm Tony Stark and you're the newest and apparently the hottest Avenger. Either of us would be a notch in their bedposts. Normally I wouldn't mind but I don't like dragging my friends into my sexual escapades."

Loki nodded in understanding. "I do not wish to become entangled with Midgardians at the moment. Thor's Lady Jane is acceptable enough for she is intelligent and of a curious mind. The Lady Natasha is also highly intelligent though I do regret under-estimating her at the time. Lady Darcy..can be amiable company when she wants but she hides her intelligence. Lady Wanda I cannot find myself liking her since she is a product of the mind-stone. Lady Maria is always watching my moves and the others, you call them Baby Agents, are too frightened of me to approach ." Loki sighed.

" You only interested in the ladies, then Loki?"the words fell uncensored out of Tony's mouth before he could stop them.  
"And horses, " the answer came quickly back" and at least one giant...."The smug grin on Loki's face was echoed by Tony' Though I have had some male lovers. More than Thor knows about."

"Isn't that kind of thing considered shameful? The Vikings thought so. And they were the ones your people had the most interactions with." Tony questioned.  
Loki thought for a few minutes, " I haven't found any information regarding our interactions here since I arrived at the tower. I can't explain something I only have limited information to."  
Tony decided to confess that he'd got Friday to restrict all the information on Thor, Loki et al after Barton's cartoon antics as he hadn't wanted to upset either god at that time. Loki was surprised by Tony's kindness but also upset as it meant Tony was keeping information from him, like he was a child.  
After the racing was finished Tony led the way to a small restaurant he'd booked a table at, suddenly conscious of whom he was eating with."Err...I was expecting to be with Thunder Thighs today. Agent just mentioned an Aesir but not which one..I really don't know what you like to eat"

''I'm sure I'll be able to find something suitable Anthony. You have good taste as well as the wealth to furnish such trinkets to me for which I am thankful. I'm afraid I have not been able to return your hospitality in any fashion," the god mused. "However you expressed a wish to understand my magic, though it is limited by the All-Father, there are some things I can show you .Some that you can try to understand using your science. However, at the moment, I do not wish this information to go to SHIELD."

Tony nodded his acceptance and the waitress came over to take their order. Tony ordered a steak for himself and a lightly spiced salmon Wellington for Loki. As they ate, Tony outlined a plan of magic testing and what he and Bruce should look for. Loki, in turn asked how some of the analyses worked and what did Tony think he was looking for. It seemed no time at all, when the manager politely asked if they could leave since the restaurant was closing for the evening. Tony glanced at his watch, it was nearly midnight and so left a larger than his average $10,000 tip to apologise.

Tony managed to find an open night-club and they entered. The dance floor was jammed with young men and women enjoying themselves. Loki flipped his fingers and the noise level round the two men dropped down. As soon as Tony reached the bar, a group of women and a few men started to surround them, trying to drag one or the other to the dance floor or the more bold try to dance with them at the bar. And by dance, Loki decided he didn't like the idea of having some-one so close whom he didn't know. Discreetly he waved his fingers and a small force field gradually pushed them away, leaving a quieter space around the god.  
After 10 mins, Tony noticed his pet god being left alone so he moved towards him, into the noise-dampened dancing free zone." Not your scene, Reindeer Games?"Loki frowned at the nick-name" Must you call me that?"  
"Meh, I always give people I like nick-names" was Tony's off-hand remark as he caught the bar-tender's eye.  
"The first time you called me that was after you blasted me across a square in Stuttgart. "Loki noted dryly."We'll call that our first date, then." Tony smirked collecting the bottles form the bar-tender before gesturing to Loki to lead the way out. Once outside, they headed to the hotel where Tony had ordered a suite.  
"One room and one bed....There's nothing else, " Tony begged the receptionist. Her apologies were drowned out by Loki laughing.  
'Tony. on Asgard, warriors and shield-brothers share beds. There is no shame in it. I promise not to lay a hand upon you, should you desire. We will gladly take the chambers, my lady." The blushing receptionist sorted everything out and gave the cardkeys to Loki who promptly kissed her hand.  
Once in the suite, Tony opened the bottle of Champaign mentioning that Loki had appeared to enjoy drinking it during the afternoon while Tony had some Scotch. "Not as good as the stuff I have in the tower but if you want some more, I can order it for you."  
They drank in silence for an hour or so until Loki decided to go to bed. Tony heard him shower before returning and as he stood beside the bed, "Do you have a preferred side Tony?"  
"Left, please" before walking into the bathroom himself. Tony was worried about this, he was worried about sharing a bed with someone he was starting to feel attracted to. Had it been looks alone he could have done something about it but the dark-haired god was intelligent, sarcastic but also dangerously unpredictable. 

He entered the bedroom, the god appeared to be sleeping so Tony got in the bed and turned off the light.


	27. Chapter 27

"Just 5 more minutes, " Tony begged snuggling into the stunning super-model in his bed. Her dark hair fell in waves around her shoulder and her green eyes were half-glazed with lust. Her body was cool to the touch and as Tony ran his hand up to her breast to circle a nipple, he woke with a start.

He was looking into the amused eyes of Loki. His hand moving slowly towards ...Tony sat up quickly...apologies tumbling from his mouth as he untangled himself from around his bed mate. Loki just smiled as he got out of the bed."I hope you enjoyed your dream-maiden. Do you know her or was she one of those from yesterday?"  
"No, I'd never seen her before" but Tony's mind silently added" as a woman, I'm sure it was you though"  
"I have heard that you can meet your chosen partner, a soul-mate in dreams. It is said the Norns send their image to you in that way."Loki mused before looking over Tony's body and seeing the tell-tale bulge in his pyjama bottoms. Loki turned and headed to the bathroom while Tony feel back on the bed with a groan.  
Tony picked up his phone. 15 messages from Fury and 8 from Pepper. He groaned again. "Problem, Tony?" the now showered and dressed god asked.  
Every-one of Pepper's messages boiled down to "Get back to the Tower, now". The two men looked at each other and grabbed their bags. "I'm sure the Lady Pepper is far more dangerous than the Lady Natasha"  
"You know, you don't need to call them Lady This or Lady That," Tony remarked as they got into their car.  
Loki confessed, "I know but they like it along with a kiss on the hand. It appeals to their feminine nature and they are more likely to forgive you, I've found. And I've always been in need of a lot of forgiveness in my past."  
"And in the future?" Tony jibbed.  
" Oh, definitely."  
The plane trip back to New York was uneventful apart from Tony complaining about how much quicker the Ironman suit was and Loki talking about the instantaneous effects of teleportation. The good natured bickering lasted until they walked into the common Avengers floor to be greeted by Pepper and Fury.  
Tony thought he was a master of spin, but Loki ...  
Pepper started by reprimanding Tony over encouraging Loki to perform magic in public. Loki said it had been his idea. He'd shown Tony the illusion of a talking horse first. The he'd shape shifted to show Tony what he could do and then he followed the other horses..  
"It was just a bit of fun"..spoken in a soft repentant tone, eyes drooping, lips quivering...was that a tear in his eye..  
"i realise I should have behaved better..I'm supposed to be a role model ...I am sorry Director Fury, Lady Pepper..I won't do it again.." the right amount of pathos in his voice and a fractured watery smile. 

"Okay Loki, "Pepper relented while Fury glowered in the background. 

Loki sensing a thaw, went for the kill.." Lady Pepper, one of the teens I mentor at the homeless shelter is in need of employment . Does SI have any small position she can fill? I have her resume here."  
He held it out, arm trembling slightly. Pepper took it and said she'd sent it to human resources tomorrow as there were some openings coming up and promised to get some other companies to send HR representatives to the shelter along with some-one from SI to set up a job hunting system for the teens.  
A heartfelt " Thank you, Lady Pepper" and a kiss on Pepper's hand sealed the deal. Fury was left to fume while Tony was totally in awe of what he had just seen.


	28. Chapter 28

Pepper was pissed. That Fury had dragged her back to the Avengers Tower early didn't annoy her as much as how Steve had treated her..  
They had reached the cottage in Pepper's car. Steve being the gentleman he was had carried both bags into the cottage when he realised there was only one bed and was worried. Steve went for a hike. Pepper had joined him for a short way but hadn't suitable clothing or footwear for the distance Steve had proposed .Pepper mentioned relaxing in the hot-tub but Steve was determined to finish his hike and didn't return for several hours.  
They ate the food Pepper had prepared, she and Steve had watched a movie. When Pepper had decided to go to bed, Steve had remained on the couch...with some blankets..  
When she returned complaining of the cold, Steve had made up wood fires and lent her his jacket. Her hints about sharing the bed had turned his face red and so Pepper ended up sleeping alone.  
Steve had started to make breakfast when Pepper checked her phone. She rang Fury as he'd left a voice mail asking her to. Trouble with Tony and Loki, could she and Steve return as soon as possible? Both Steve and Pepper decided to do so and left as soon as they had eaten.

Steve was confused. What was supposed to be a pleasant week-end get-away had turned out badly. He'd thought that the week-end away was an Avengers team building exercise and Pepper had volunteered to pick him up since they lived in close proximity in Brooklyn. Instead it had become obvious Pepper and he were alone and Pepper had IDEAS about them and he'd just got used to dating her. It was too fast, too soon. He really missed Bucky. He'd know what to do!

Phil was happy. His week-end had been Così fan tutte. He and his cellist had performed a full libretto of erotic harmonies. Life was good for Phil.

Bruce had been at a radiation symposium. It had been calm and relaxing , thought Tony would have called it boring and made a fuss wanting to know everything..  
Thor, Jane, Erik , Darcy and Ian had been bowling. Thor had lost, freak thunderstorms had caused flooding in New Mexico.  
Natasha had spent the week-end mastering a new style of fighting. But then, she's a professional and likes to keep her skill set up to date.  
Clint had spent his week-end with his family. In a tree-house high above the ground.  
Shame that by Monday, chaos of the non-Loki kind broke out.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reindeer Hokie Pokie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E48dJsivx7sey Pokey dance..

It is a truth universally acknowledged that Monday mornings come around far too frequently and far too early.  
This Monday, the Avengers had arrived back at the Tower to do Good, Save People, Bless America and eat Mom's Apple Pie. Or so Thor had proclaimed.  
Tony had reluctantly left his lab and was heading down to Death By Boredom Board Meeting. As he passed the two gods, he'd grabbed Loki's arm and dragged him along. "You can smite one or two if you like," Tony had all but begged.  
Tony towing Loki had arrived in the Boring Boardroom, Pepper had rolled her eyes at the pair. 'What's he doing here?" she'd hissed.

Tony thought quickly, grabbed a pen and some paper and handed them to Loki, "He's my new PA, Pep..You wanted some-one I wouldn't sleep with ..Just take some notes so I remember what we talked about. Okay, Vixen?" He glanced at the bemused dark haired god and could feel something rising. It wasn't his patriotism.  
Loki, it turned out took a lot of notes. He'd frequently interrupt wanting clarification of minor points and the pile of pages grew higher. During a brief break Tony quizzed him about it. "As part of my schooling as an Aesir prince, I not only attended council meetings but also the grievance meetings with the common people. In the latter I had to make judgements based on what I'd heard so taking notes helped me to pick out a solution. "  
Tony looked interested , "I'd never thought about what the two of you did when not fighting. I can't see Thor was the type of person who'd be into meetings or helping the unfortunates of Asland."  
Loki laughed, who knew that could be arousing ."He's not. I ended up doing his share for both of us. If one of the common people managed to garner his attention while he was out, I generally had to sort out what he'd promised when we returned to the palace."  
Pepper called the meeting back to order. One of the dull grey men who seemed to spend their time taking Tony's money and forbidding him to do fun things "in case it hurts SI shares" wanted to know about a report in one of the flashier gossip rags.  
It was titled "Super-hero Duo play hard at Derby. Share an intimate supper, party into the early hours of the morning, and sleep together ". There were pictures. Lots of pictures, innocent enough in themselves but if your mind was that way inclined..well!  
The one after the duo had signed the lady's breast and Tony had lost his temper and chased them away.  
Or one where they were stood side by side watching the horses, Tony's arm raised behind Loki's shoulder almost touching.  
Or the one where they were leaning in over their food talking animatedly, faces close...kissing distance close.  
Or when Tony had been close in the night club.."They were talking about their first date " gushed a young woman by-stander.  
Or the night-manager talking about how they didn't seem to mind sharing a bed, in fact Loki had mentioned it was normal..

"The board, Mr Stark", started the grey haired, grey eyed, grey suited grey dull man, " and you Mr.er what do we call you??'  
"I'm called Loki Friggajarson. Thor bears the name of his father, Odinson But I've rejected that. I will be known by my mother's name not that of my father nor my adopted father."He proclaimed.  
"Yes, well" Mr Boringlydull Grey went on, "we can't be seen to condone this kind of homosexual behaviour..it's against God's will"  
Tony stared at the man.."You were happy to vote with Stane on sending weapons to kill innocents and your God has a whole commandment about that."  
Two ring-tones sounded out at that moment. Tony's Black Sabbath "Ironman" and Loki's "Reindeer Pokey Dance". The pair checked their phones.."Avengers Assemble!"Tony declared."Stark. I'm going to kill you" was Loki's response as he teleported them away.


	30. Chapter 30

Loki transported Tony to the corner of the common room floor where the other Avengers were suited up or not in Bruce's case. Tony found himself for the second time in two days, face buried in Loki's shoulder and his arms wrapped round him.  
"I'm not sure whether to beg you not to do that to me again or sign up for joy-rides. That was better than my first flight in the Ironman suit "gasped Tony." No, awesome...more please"   
"Mere tricks, "Thor snorted while Captain America shouted "Suit up. We don't have a lot of time to waste". Tony had seen Loki's face though. A fleeting expression of hurt had passed over it at Thor's remark.   
Loki turned and walked out of the room as Tony activated the controls for his latest suit to assemble around him. Bruce had walked over to him in the mean time "What's up with Loki?"Tony shrugged and realising Bruce couldn't see him took off his face-mask so Bruce could see his confusion too, " I don't know. Try asking Thor".  
Loki had returned in his Asgardian armour. His face had that blank expression from Tony's earliest remembrances of his stay in the Avenger's tower. As the group headed towards the Quinjet, he noticed Bruce moving towards Loki.  
As they took their seats, Natasha and Clint were in the front flying. Cap and Thor were in the front row while Bruce and Loki were sat further back. Tony joined neither group, wishing he could either fly alongside or FlyLokiAir

He wanted to talk to loki/bruce/pepper, he was so confused. The feelings he had weren't those he'd had for Pepper. Nor the lustful feelings for any of his one-night stands.  
Okay, close to those he'd had for Pepper, but stronger. He just wanted to spend time with Loki, figure out how he ticked. Get to know him...kiss him..Work out how his magic worked..push him up against a wall and suck him off...How to integrate magic into his suit..see if the alleged Silver-tongue was a myth or not..  
When Steve called out that they were about to land near a HYDRA base, the disparate group looked to him for their briefing. Loki and Natasha were to scout, the former being invisible..the latter doing what she does best.  
Clint was to find a perch to call out patterns as they fought...Loki's orgasm face..would it be different if Tony was topping or bottoming?.  
Steve and Thor would be on the ground with Bruce in reserve. tony...tony.."TONY!".Fly high and keep an eye on the perimeter.  
Loki was talking to Natasha and then they faded out of view."Trickery..not a warriors way at all," Thor declared.  
Steve spoke about infiltration being something useful here on Earth.."Mid".."Earth!"Steve was starting to get annoyed. Thor wisely kept his next opinions to himself.  
The men waited until Natasha contacted them. She and Loki had managed to gain admittance to the compound. There was a lot of computer-based security. was Tony willing for Loki to bring him to where they were so he could hack the system? ..

Tony answered in the affirmative and Loki appeared next to him. "Are you ready. Anthony? I realise I'd teleported you without your consent last time. '  
Tony nodded his acceptance, frightened that his words would fracture whatever fragile understanding they had. Loki held out a hand, "I need to touch your skin before I can teleport you.."Tony removed his left glove and placed his hand in Loki's..."I trust you"


	31. Chapter 31

Loki gave him one of his beautiful but fleeting smiles. Then Tony's world went freaky again. He clung harder to the hand he was holding. Natasha's soft laugh made him realise he was safe and went to let go but the softer hand squeezed his gently for a split second.  
Tony turned to the computer on the desk and turned it on. It took a minute or so for him to over-ride security and open the gates so the rest of the Avengers could enter. He looped the cameras' feeds so it looked like nothing had happened and uploaded a Stark Virus to extract any useful information and route it through his private servers so he could view it later.  
Steve's voice was heard over the comms, 'We are coming in, quietly please Thor. we don't want to let HYDRA know we are here yet."  
The other four Avengers made their way to the office. Once inside Tony was starting to review what he had found already. Natasha took Loki for more surveillance. So far just low level HYDRA stuff, inventory, personnel records , a couple of bases nearby that didn't appear on any SHIELD lists. Something called The Asset.  
Clint walked over "Look for some-one called the Winter Soldier, will you? It's a name I've heard on the Helicarrier."Tony nodded and went back to interrogating the computer network.  
Black Widow slid back into the office "There a group of people on the way. Loki's keeping an eye on them. What do you want to do Capt? It was supposed to be an infiltrate and information gathering mission. "  
"Could Loki get all of us out in a group?" Steve asked Thor."No, teleportation was restricted to 2 people, Loki and another. We should fight like warriors, not skulk like maidens!"  
"Clint, I've found some....oh fuck! I've set off an alarm on their system. They know they've been hacked." Tony swore.  
"Stand-by for Code Green, Bruce. Loki return here, we are having to fight our way out!" Steve issued his next commands as Loki appeared.  
"A group of six is well within my capabilities to teleport "Loki started before Thor cut him short " Father has limited your power so you will stand and fight like a warrior."  
A very large, very green fist connected with Thor sending him across the room as Loki growled low in his throat."Fight like a warrior..You mean die here amongst your shield-brothers, unwanted here as there. No doubt he has found a way to prevent me from reaching Valhalla as well."  
'Can we do this later, guys? "Clint asked "we need to get out. There's a self-destruct count down on this computer".  
Tony confirmed that he wasn't able to disengage it and the base was rigged to blow in 5 minutes. Already, they could hear people rushing past, trying to escape. Tony put his face-plate and gloves back on. 

Natasha and Clint readied their weapons as every-one turned to Steve. "Okay..Thor , you and Hulk go first, create a path. Tony, take to the sky and support them. Nat, Clint, Loki..you're next. I'll take the rear. Let's get back to the Quinjet and leave."  
The team moved out but Tony was unable to fly in the corridors so he fell in with Natasha and Clint while Loki dropped back to be with Steve.  
The fleeing HYDRA agents were being pushed aside by some HYDRA troops. They were carrying large gun-type weapons and Loki gasped" Those are like the ones Agent Coulson fired at me on the Helicarrier. Thor, beware"

"Those weapons will not harm a warrior like me, "his not-brother declared. The leading foot-soldier shot at Thor who promptly fell to the ground and Hulk rushed forward..Loki let loose a barrage of green lights, Black Widow and Hawkeye shots and arrows. Ironman repulser beams while Capt tried to pick up Thor.  
"59 seconds to base self-destruct" a mechanical voice from the ceiling sounded. Every-one started to escape but a bottle-neck in the compound doors seemed to be stopping them. By now Tony could fly so he picked up Natasha and Clint and flew them slowly away.  
"Thor would have been useful now, "Loki muttered as Hulk took out a large section of the wall. He grabbed Thor from Steve " Are both of you able to get far enough away without my help. I can return once I have left Thor at the Quinjet."  
Steve made a quick decision, "Take Thor and return if it's safe But I think both Hulk and I should be alright."Hulk picked Steve up and started to run towards the jet.  
Loki appeared with Thor in the cabin, Natasha and Clint were starting the pre-flight checks. "Where's Tony?"  
" He went back to help," Clint stated as Hulk bounded into the plane. Loki turned as the ground shook and a mass of earth, stone and concrete erupted from the base.

"Tony" Loki screamed.


	32. Chapter 32

Loki suddenly vanished. Outside the Quinjet HYDRA personnel were trying to board. Natasha and Clint lifted off , those closest were burnt by the engine exhaust gases.  
Thor regained consciousness to hear Steve shout into the comms, "Loki, Tony come in please."  
"I've got him, I've got him" Loki's panicked voice came over the comm. "Tony may be injured. Where should I take him? To Stark Tower or the Helicarrier?"  
"Do you know where the med bay is in the tower or not" Natasha asked.  
Loki's vice was more hesitant, scared almost, "I have been there when I first arrived but i have very few clear memories of the place. I shall take him to the common room and get FRIDAY to show me where to go. How is Thor?"  
"I am fine, brother. You were right to warn me. I shall return with our shield-brothers and sister and we shall feast."  
Bruce had finally returned to himself, "Could you come and get me once you have left Tony in the med bay?"  
"We are in the med bay now. I cannot focus on you Bruce. The Quintet's speed makes it hard for me to locate you with any accuracy, I'm afraid."Loki responded.  
"Never mind, FRIDAY, patch me through to the med bay and I'll talk to Tony's staff that way."  
The rest of the flight was Bruce talking to the med bay staff until Tony's voice could be heard complaining. Or rather demanding Loki do his hocus pocus and heal him..Loki could be heard explaining he didn't know how much could heal and would rather not try to heal Tony at the moment just in case.

By the time the rest of the Avengers had arrived, Fury and Coulson were at the tower for a debrief... Tony had been released unharmed from the med bay since his suit had taken the damage and as both he and Loki entered the common area , the team could hear." Well, I'll debrief you and then you can debrief me" from Tony.  
"But we were both on the same mission. And we are reporting to Director Fury in a few minutes..you do not need to de-brief me if you wish to talk about this with the team."  
" It was a pun regarding your ...Hi guys.."   
The team settled down. Steve spoke first about the initial part of the mission. They'd got in. Loki and Natasha had got to the security area. Loki had taken Tony there, he'd infiltrated the computer system and got some good Intel. Tony passed over a USB to Fury. Loki talked about the Destroyer weapon which had taken out Thor. Phil looked at Fury, "How did HYDRA get a Phase Two weapon?"  
Tony asked "Who's the Winter Soldier?"   
Fury blinked at him. "I don't know. How did you hear that name?"  
"There's files on the USB about him? her? hir?" Tony replied.  
Clint said nothing about what he had heard so Tony left it at that. Well he'd already striped the data on the USB down so Fury wouldn't know everything.  
Fury and Coulson left. Pepper had had the foresight to order enough food for the team. Clint took Tony aside and thanked him for what he'd done but declined to spend any further time near Loki.  
Steve declared Movie Night so they moved into Tony's cinema. As well as single seats, there were love-seats and couches. Tony grabbed Loki and they settled into a couch. Natasha and Bruce shared another while Thor and Steve had single seats..  
"The Princess Bride, FRIDAY" Tony asked and the six settled down .   
Thor had to be reminded that movies were not real. Loki was ...


	33. Chapter 33

Loki was confused. He thought Tony was interested in him. In return, he found Tony to be charming, intelligent ,loyal, generous to a fault. Loki was no innocent when being the woo-er or the woo-ed of other Asgardian males.   
Tony has wormed his way under his skin. Loki wanted him and thought Tony desired Loki as well. The Lady Pepper had relinquished her hold and Loki had neither his wife nor his former lovers to exert any hold on him.  
His thoughts swirled round and round , faster and faster. He'd been hurt when Thor again had belittled his magic and when he'd mentioned, off-handedly how Odin had stripped more of his powers which Loki was unaware of, and Thor thought it a good thing! Typical Aesir mind-set, kill or be killed.   
He brought his attention back to the movie but it kept wandering. Westley's loss had struck a chord. Buttercup had mourned. Thor had said they had mourned but Loki knew only that Frigga had mourned. He doubted Odin mourned since he was only too eager to put him to death. Thor would have felt his loss if only because he'd have to do all the princely duties Loki carried out for him.  
Heimdall, Sif or the Warriors Three probably not since they were Thor's friends not his. A few of the Einherjar that he was known to but a few others, Loki could think of, that's all. Not much for being a prince he decided.

Watching the Man in Black tumble down the hill and lay motionless for a second reminded him of Tony today. The horror of seeing the still suit was etched in Loki's memory. He'd panicked when he couldn't find a pulse forgetting the metal at first. He'd apologised to Tony since he's totally destroyed the gauntlet ripping it off his hand and arm.  
The was something or some-one behind him. Westley was chained to a table..

Loki could hear the Other speaking, telling him he was worthless. Westley's screams echoed in his head. Loki started to shake and his vision was growing dim. All he could hear now was his screams and the Other talking, taunting ordering more heat, more pain.

His vision cleared slightly. He could see Clint. Clint had his bow out, an arrow pointing at his eye. The arrow point was flaming. Barton smiled and started speaking as he drew back the bow


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had picked The Princess Bride as a classic, family friendly movie but suddenly realised how triggering it could be for Loki. Hadn't expected that said Clint..

"Are you blind? Loki's having a panic attack." Clint roared. 'FRIDAY, stop the movie. Who wants to deal with this? Tony, I think you're the best candidate here."  
"Why me?" Tony asked plaintively.   
"You're not only the closest physically but emotionally as well", Bruce spoke."Didn't Pepper and Rhodey help you when you had an attack?"

Tony nodded as he placed one of his hands on Loki's chest while guiding one of the demi-god's to his own. 'Follow my breathing, that's it....slowly in....out...in...out. Come Lokes you are better than this. Another breathe in.....out...good. Another...in....out..."  
Loki was still fighting at the edges of his sanity as some-one/thing grabbed his hand. It didn't feel like a Chitauri or the Other. It was warm, slightly calloused and gently place Loki's hand on a chest. A chest, a warm chest . But the feel of metal made him try to pull away.  
The hand which held his placed it where there was metal on ...no, in it. Loki was trying to clear his mind as a warm hand settled on his chest. A calm voice urged him to breathe, slowly, deeply, as he followed the instructions, Loki could feel his heart-rate slowly easing and he was able to open his eyes.  
He looked into the concerned eyes of Tony. The gold-flecked brown held his attention while he laboured to calm his breathing completely. "Thank you, Tony" he finally managed to gasp out.  
As he looked around, the rest of the team were close. Not enough to encroach but close enough for support.  
Thor, of course , had to ruin the mood. "Brother, why do you act out like a woman again? A warrior would not fall prone to such fantasies"  
Steve would have been in awe of how fast Clint had punched Thor had Thor's face not been travelling towards Clint reeling from Natasha's well-placed thwack. She ground out, her normally placid face alive with fury, "Shut the ever-loving fuck up. You either don't know what Loki went through or you do not care. But it's obvious he's hanging on by a thread. And you keep cutting away at it every time you speak."  
Clint joined in support, " You constantly abuse and humiliate Loki. it's like You. Don't. Care. About. Him. It's all about how it reflects on you, on your precious warrior society. Here on Earth , we value people with talents we don't have. Do you know what Loki's been up to since he came here?? Do you? I'm guessing a big fat NO! Sure there's the reading programme and the homeless teens that we agreed when he first arrived."  
Steve joined in, "He's been helping Sam with a Veteran's programme to help integrate them back into civilian life. "   
Bruce added, "He's been using his healing magic in one of my clinics. He's made a difference in so many people's lives . But now I'm guessing you're going to fly off to Asgard and tell your precious , worthless father all of this and he'll decide to strip Loki of that as well.."  
Natasha added, "Loki, Clint and I saw the tapes. Fury showed them to us and Phil. we also saw the full physical Bruce did when you arrived. How you survived was incredible.."  
Loki looked at the team, his team..They were rejecting Thor.., "You ..i..Why choose me? Thor should be everything you want..He's a prince of Asgard. He has Mjolnir. The Al-Father favours him'.  
Tony spoke, " But you, you're Loki..Mage and fighter. Healer and helper. You are learning to be part of us. Not stand above us in judgment."  
"But I tried to take over your world, "Loki protested.   
"Meh..I think about taking over the world every few days. The difference is I could probably do it, "Tony boasted.  
Bruce looked at Thor, "I think you need to leave. I think you need to go to Asgard and tell the Awful-Father to give Loki some of his powers back. And I think you need to stop with this macho super-warrior club and actually be a real brother. I'm heading to my Other Guy room. Nat, Loki give me an hour and then come down, please."  
Thor strode out to the Ironman armour removal area and headed to Asgard.


	35. Chapter 35

Clint motioned to Steve and Natasha and the three moved away. Tony was still talking to Loki, comforting him.  
" One of you will need to be with Loki for the next few hours. Tony's probably the best but I'm worried this may trigger one of his PTSD episodes." Clint said.  
"PTSD?" asked Steve..  
"Shell shock if you prefer. Nat will you be able to deal with both Bruce and Loki on your own. I can stay if you want me to but I suspect seeing me was the last trigger for Loki. He was looking right at me and I could feel his fear. Since..since New York. I still have a link with him . I felt him die on ..I can't remember the name..When I talked to Erik...he said he'd gone out and got so drunk, he'd spent 2 days in hospital recovering from the alcohol poisoning. "Clint shook his head..  
Natasha asked , "What do the SHIELD psychiatrists say?"  
Somberly, "They don't understand Nat. It's beyond what they were trained for. One is trained in helping PTSD and has asked if Loki wants to talk to her. I don't think I should ask him but if either of you or Bruce or Tony get the opportunity..."Clint said quietly.  
"Yes"  
"Okay'  
Clint left, Natasha wondering why he had returned. She and Steve turned back to watch Tony and Loki. Tony had started a new movie or show..It featured a pair of animated pre-teens making Heath Robinson-esque inventions while their pet was a secret agent. Tony was pointing out why the inventions would fail .

'Would you like me to come with you to the Hulk-Room?" Steve asked.  
" No, Bruce requested me and Loki. I guess he has a reason.." Natasha paused "But could you try to talk to Tony...about Loki.."  
" What about Loki? Do you mean getting professional mental help?"  
Natasha stared, "No..When he thinks they are going to fuck!"

"Loki, we have a meeting with Bruce, "Natasha checked her watch and turned toward the elevator which lead to the Hulkorama Area.


	36. Chapter 36

As Loki and Natasha left, Steve grabbed himself a beer and gestured to Tony with the whiskey bottle, "So when do you think you and Loki are going to fuck?'  
Tony was for once ..silent. 'Language Cap.. Wait! What do you mean? Me and Loki fuck? Who said that...cos I'm kinda worried how you'd get that image.."  
"Natasha..she thought... Bruce asked when...if..." Steve's voice trailed off .." I don't know Tony, okay."  
" Oh..so they are thinking Loki's got the hots for me. Or do they believe the gossip rags like Mr. Religious Grey?" Tony responded.  
" You know your generation didn't invent sex or homosexuality. We were more discrete about it." Steve pointed out, pouring Tony a generous measure of Scotch.  
"Look, it's no secret I like Loki.. he's intelligent, He has an awesome sense of humour. He has so much knowledge of places, of things that I can't imagine. Knowledge that he's allowed to share with me. And magic , there's people who would kill to have this and it's been dropped in my lap. But that's not why I like Loki. He's gorgeous to look at and when he smiles, it's like a brief ray of sunshine just for me. I'm looking forward to next week. I'm going with him and Bruce to Bruce's clinic and I get to watch healing magic. I know I haven't spent as much time with him as you or Bruce. The longest time I spent with him was Derby week-end. We had fun , we talked .Loki told me about Asgard when he was younger. Do I want to have sex with Loki? Hell yeah. But not if it would affect our friendship.."  
"And if you both wanted more?" Steve inquired .  
"I'd be open to such a relationship"  
"Miss Romanov would like to remind Mr Rogers that he was to ask Sir about a psychiatrist for Loki." FRIDAY said. Tony laughed, "She was playing you and we both fell for it". Steve saluted Tony with his bottle and Tony chinked his glass against it.

Natasha and Loki arrived outside the Hulk-Room. "FRIDAY, can you give me a status update on Bruce , please?" Natasha queried. "Dr Banner is still in Other Guy mode. But he is calming down and it is safe for both of you to enter. He has been asking for Pretty Blue though."  
Loki looked at Natasha. "My Jotun heritage. You haven't seen it before. I do not like taking this form but Hulk seems to recognise it as an acceptable substitute for my current form. Perhaps the idea of not being the only monster under some-one else's skin. Or maybe he doesn't like seeing me as the attempted would-be conqueror."  
"Can you change easily? If Pretty Blue can calm Hulk, I may be out of a job" Natasha joked.  
"I have never changed of my own volition. It was always been under pressure. I'm not sure I can change." Loki protested. He tried to focus on the cold and how he had felt in those times he had changed.  
"Whoa." Natasha exclaimed . 'Can I touch?"  
"Asgardian skin burns if a Jotun touches them. I don't know what will happen if Midgardian touches me. Certainly Hulk wasn't affected. Nor was Steve."  
Natasha hesitantly touched Loki's arm..and then pulled away. 'Cold, not too cold for a Russian. But still cold."  
Loki laughed suddenly" You sound like Mr Checkov..Extolling the virtues of Mother Russia."  
As Natasha opened the door and ushered him through, "Either Stark or Bruce have got you up to date with pop-culture references."  
"Pretty Blue back" came the rumblingly contented answer." Pretty Tasha too."  
"Hulk listen to Tasha sing or Pretty Blue show Hulk new story" Loki asked, his tone calm and almost affectionate.  
"Story then song...Then Bruce return" Hulk said sadly..The three sat down and Loki started his story.


	37. Chapter 37

Thor arrived at the Bifrost Observatory. Heimdall greeted him and mentioned that a delegation from Vanaheim was with Odin. Thor nodded his acceptance of this knowledge before using Mjolnir to travel to the palace.  
Thor passed through the Throne Room towards the All-Father's private audience chamber. And as none of the guards stopped him, he went in.

"that and more" Thor recognised the voice of his former sister-in-law. Odin countered "Another six months on his sentence"  
An unlady-like snort from Sigyn, "How little you know Loki..He'd serve that just to defy you. He'd serve that for each of his children"  
Odin retorted "Out of his arrogance, Lady Sigyn"  
"Nay, out of his love for his children. He loved me for a time. But we were not suitable..Not then... We were too young and politics dictated our marriage as the second best union between Asgard and Vanaheim. But Loki loves our sons and I want them to see him".

"What will happen if I refuse? To whom will you go for help? Heimdall has been told not to allow you access to Midgard using the Bifrost. Auric is serving his sentence for abusing my lawful punishment. No other mage will defy my orders. I know Lady Yllana will aid you simply for the pleasure of defying me."

"Hela has already offered me her services..and she isn't bound by your will, Odin Borson." She turned and saw Thor, "Brother."  
Thor took her hand and kissed it before hugging her."You are looking well. How are Narfi and Vali?"  
"They are well but wish to see their father. Odin not only refuses to allow them but insists on punishing Loki further by lengthening Loki's sentence should any-one defy the All-Father. If anyone takes any of his children to him and Loki sees them, even accidentally, another six months added to the time he spends on Midgard under the bindings." She said. " However Hela has offered to take them to see Loki with her when she goes."  
"Father, why?"..Thor asked "The Midgardians allow a criminal to see their children. All I see is yet another cruel trick you are doing to Loki in order to goad him to rebel against you again. Even an exile Aesir and his family are permitted to choose to stay together or not. Yet you throw with away when it comes to Loki. I truly do not understand why .I am understanding why the other Avengers think I am a unfit brother when I act like I am back in Asgard and looking for your approval. "  
"The council were divided, some wanted to praise him for finally defeating Jotunheim. But allying himself with Thanos even under the tortures we found were forced on him...The council demanded Loki should have no comfort. It was not my choice alone. "Odin looked at Sigyn and sighed." One of Loki's acts in my place limited the punishment on himself. Auric is imprisoned for acting outside those limits. I suppose stopping Loki seeing is children is breaking those limits too.....Very well "A crow landed on Odin's out-stretched arm" Tell Heimdall to allow Sigyn to travel to Midgard with her children. And not to check if Loki has seen any of his children."  
"Thank you All-Father"  
"Thank you Father. I'm returning to Midgard later. Shall I ask Loki when you may visit? I know he is busy with his reparations. Talking of those, why does Loki not know how his powers are limited?"  
"I did not deem it necessary for him to know. Loki must learn to rely on his other strengths. He is, as you know, a capable warrior in his own right. He is a master of strategy and diplomacy. But he relies too much on his magic. I want him to see himself as one of us not as some-one weaker . An equal in everything. " Odin explained.  
"Loki believes you want him dead. I'm starting to see why he thinks like that." I am returning to Midgard now. I will speak to you later Sigyn if Loki will agree to see you." Thor turned and left.


	38. Chapter 38

"Loki, do you wish to speak to one of our doctors about what happened? They could give you some ways of helping you cope and avoid the flash-backs."Natasha asked "I know SHEILD has several who are willing to help."  
A freshly dressed Bruce noted that he's not that kind of doctor.  
"I will think about it."Loki replied turning back to his usual form."Shall we rejoin the others or do you two have plans?"  
"Let's rejoin Tony and Steve. Clint went back to the base." Natasha said. And the mis-matched trio left the Hulk Room heading for the elevators.  
Loki repressed a shudder as they entered." You still don't like them do you, Loki." Bruce asked.  
"I don't like the lack of control. Tony assures me they are safe but they remind me of the Hulk prison on the Helicarrier.' Loki confessed."I'd teleport but Tony prefers me not to round the Tower."  
" You weren't the one dropped out of the Helicarrier, though. You did the dropping," Natasha pointed out, drily.  
"I have a very vivid imagination, "Loki laughed. Tony turned his head so fast at that sound. He wanted to know what caused that kind of mirth and how to invoke it himself.  
With drinks in hand and plenty of snacks, the group were watching "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory", when the now familiar light of the Bifrost appeared outside. "Thunderbolt's back" Bruce noted.  
"Brother, I would speak to you privately, " Thor's voice boomed over the Oompa Loompas' gloating song."There's nothing you can't say in front of the team. "Loki responded.

"Brother, it is deeply personal!"  
"Don't care"  
"Brother, please"  
"Not listening"  
"Loki!"  
"La-la-la"  
Thor sighed the long put-upon older sibling sigh.."Very well...Sigyn wishes to bring Narfi and Vali to visit"  
The Midgardian quartet looked at each other and then the godly brothers. Loki was silent, his normally pale features seemed blanched in shock.  
"No doubt the All-Father has forbidden her or has a new method of punishment should she bring them to me" Loki retorted.  
"Father had thought of lengthening your sentence but Sigyn pointed out you would risk that for them. Also Hela said she would bring them if Sigyn was denied use of the Bifrost. Also, I suspect Lady Yllana wouldn't hesitate to help you" Thor said.  
Loki was shaking and Tony grabbed hold of him. "Okie dokie Loki...calm down. Who's Sigyn and why is this so important to you?"  
"Sigyn was my wife. Narfi and Vali are our sons, twins boys." Loki replied."They are allowed to visit me...and Hela too? What of Sleipnir, Fenris and Jordmungand?"  
"As far as I know they are, Loki. I would not think the boys would be happy here though. FRIDAY, could you find a large open space away from people where Loki and I could go to meet them should they wish to visit?" Thor asked.  
"Loki, Loki...is there anything you need? Some space to take in this news...or some more furniture for your apartment if these visits are going to be a regular occurrence. Hey..i have a race-horse stable..There's going to be plenty of space there for 'the Boys." Tony was rattling off ideas at the speed of his own voice.  
'I need to speak to Sigyn. Please ask her to visit at her first opportunity, "Loki said faintly. A few minutes later, the Bifrost opened and FRIDAY announced a new visitor. 'Female, Asgardian type"  
"Tony, as the Lord here, it is your duty to invite Sigyn in and greet her."Thor spoke as Loki was unable to.  
Tony was jealous. The instant he saw Sigyn, he was jealous. She was his height , long blonde hair, a nice figure and Tony didn't know why he hated her on first sight....well, except she had been married to Loki.  
He fumed....


	39. Chapter 39

Tony took Sigyn's hand and kissed it, like Loki was prone to do his mind added distantly. He made vague welcoming comments and lead her into the Penthouse common room.  
Loki had by now stood up and walked over to the door, he embraced Sigyn and turned to the Avengers "Avengers, this is Sigyn, my former wife. Sigyn, this is the Lady Natasha. She is a fierce warrior but do not under-estimate her . She can lie as well as me. This is Captain Steven Rogers, Captain America. Next to him is Doctor Bruce Banner. Do not let his mild healer manner fool you. He is a berserker and stronger than Thor. And Lord of this tower, Anthony Stark."  
The greetings and hello saying went on for a minute or so before Loki guided Sigyn towards the elevator and said "excuse us" and the numbers stopped at his floor.  
" Sigyn is pretty" Steve noticed."How did Loki meet her?"  
"Oh it was a political marriage. " At the other Avengers' puzzled looks Thor expanded, "One of the other realms, Vanaheim, had wanted a closer alliance with Asgard and offered one of their royal ladies, Sif as my bride.   
Sif on arriving on Asgard, declared she wanted to be a warrior. The council laughingly allowed her to try. The result was that the Lady Sif became one of the fiercest warriors and our shield-sister. Vanaheim then sent Sigyn who was a student of Lady Yllana and known to Loki as my bride. My father decided that Loki would be a better match and they were married.   
They were happy enough. The twins were born and both of them doted on the boys but...they drifted apart. Vanaheim wasn't interested in keeping the match nor was the All-Father. So they parted and made it legal. Loki saw the boys on a regular basis and started to train them in magic before he fell.  
I eventually laid with Sif. We have a daughter Thrud. She is training to be a warrior also."  
Steve looking slightly scandalized, " You didn't marry Lady Sif?"  
"No. She did not wish for anything like that. She is a warrior and chooses her lovers as warriors do!"  
FRIDAY spoke "Sir, Mr. Friggajarson wishes you to attend him in his quarters"  
"I'm on my way" Tony answered.  
Tony took the elevator down to Loki's floor and knocked on the door. Loki opened it and almost dragged him in. "Did Thor follow you?"  
"No."  
"Good.."  
"What"  
"Hush"  
Tony stared at Loki."These few word conversations are not very helpful".  
"Sigyn wishes to bring the twins, on Thor's Day next week. She would like then to be with me until the end of the Sun's Day. Is that acceptable to you Tony."Loki asked.  
"Of course..do you need anything? Just get FRIDAY to order it."  
"I don't have the gold to pay you for this at the moment. I will pay a ..."  
"Stop...stop right there. I have more money than I know what to do with. Order what you need. Talk to Pepper about getting anything you need." Tony said.  
"Thank you. Now do you know what to do with children in New York??"Loki begged "I have them for 3 days and I don't have any ideas of what to do".

Being Avengers...Frigga's Day had an earth-shaking attack of von Doom!


	40. Chapter 40

Loki and Tony, with the help of FRIDAY, Steve and Pepper had come up with 3 day's worth of activities suitable for pre-teen boys.  
Loki was understandably nervous when Thor's day had started since he didn't know at what hour his sons were due to arrive, only that they were due in the morning. They arrived at 9am in the company not only of their mother but the Lady Sif and a girl about a year younger. Sif had asked if Thrud could join her cousins as she had never been to Midgard before. Tony extended the invitation to both Sif and Sigyn as well.  
Tony had hired the Central Park zoo for the afternoon, starting at 1pm. Pepper had wrangled some SI employees, some brought their own children, others were there as chaperones. With the addition of some baby agents and a flock of foster children, there was a reasonably sized party touring the zoo. Clint had declined to bring his children but had joined the Avengers.

Predictably a now former zoo staff member had leaked to the press about Tony Stark hiring the zoo. A brief photo-shot was permitted. The 4 gods and their three children lead the Avengers and company into the zoo and breathed out. Narfi and Vali spent their time spilt between their parents. Thrud spent most of her time walking round the zoo with Thor and Sif. 

As if by some magnetic force, Tony kept finding himself with Loki and whichever of his sons he was showing around. Clint had attached himself to Sigyn and spent a pleasant time talking about the difference between Midgardian and Asgardian animals and child-care.  
Tony had made sure that there were plenty of free hotdogs, pizza, cotton candy, ice-cream and all the foods that parents are warned about over-feeding. Fizzy drinks abounded and at the end of the day, Pepper had arranged for gift-bags for each child. Avengers merchandise as well as literacy promoting materials, and classical music CDs. T-shirts of the day and signed photos.  
Tony asked Sigyn, Sif and Thrud to stay over in the Tower and they could join tomorrow's trip around various museums in New York. Sigyn agreed to merely stop over-night while Sif and Thrud were overjoyed to be asked to continue .  
FRIDAY turned on the tv to see the group enter the Zoo. "Earth's Mightiest Bachelors" as the 6 men had got out of the cars. "Asgard's Mightiest Fathers" a shot of Loki, Thor and children. "Asgard's sexiest ex-wives, what can they tell us about making your man a god in the bedroom?" a picture of Sigyn and Sif eating hotdogs.  
The evening was spent with hyper-active children bouncing around the Tower until the sugar crash sent them to bed, showered and teeth-brushed while the adults slumped watching movies and drinking. And Thor being subjected to Jane crying on the phone. He'd never told her about Sif and Thrud.  
Tony spent his evening looking at the photos he'd taken of the group. There were far too many of a glowingly content godling. Relaxed in the company of his two sons , he'd dropped so many layers, that Tony thought he'd finally get to understand his god-friend.  
Frigga's Day started well. Breakfast was prepared by Steve, Loki and Bruce. Sif and Sigyn were amazed at Loki cooking . They didn't think a prince should cook but looks from Steve, Bruce and a very subdued Thor left them not saying a word.  
Sigyn was about to leave when the familiar Avengers assemble alarm started. Sigyn and Sif said they would stay in the Tower with the children while the Avengers did their job.  
However...the culmination of Victor von Doom's latest plan hit New York at 8 o'clock am, the height of rush hour. Doom-Bots fell from the sky, rose up out of the ground and generally made life difficult.  
The 7 Avengers were joined by a newcomer calling himself Spiderman. But it seemed there were rogue Bots targeting Loki.  
Tony and Steve were standing by as body-guards when a flash of light hit Tony and he started to disappear. As Loki turned to see what had happened ,he was hit too..  
The pair found themselves on an island for want of a better term. Oh and there was a magical barrier around it..


	41. Chapter 41

The two men looked at each other. Loki had tried several times to teleport them out and Tony had tried to fly them out. Tony's especially hand-crafter Stark-phone worked to an extent. They could get text messages out and receive them but no calls, no GPS. No Internet.  
So all the Avengers knew was their missing companions were on what they thought was an island. It was on Earth/Midgard/Earth!  
They had no way of escaping at the moment as both magic and repulser power wasn't working. Tony's phone said it was ...12.00pm January 1st 1010. The text back said it wasn't ..Tony replied HE knew it wasn't!  
Thor wanted to know if Loki could estimate the time. Late afternoon, Loki thought. Thor said it was still mid-morn, New York time. Tony texted to Bruce "Start compiling data."  
Bruce: What do you think I'm doing? What the temp?  
Tony: Warm..Loki recons about 25..  
Clint: Warm??That's below freezing!  
Tony: Centigrade!  
Bruce: what can you see?  
Tony: sand, water. sky  
Tony: loki says trees.  
Tony: loku says there's fish, birds and some jind of vegtable.  
Tony: Kind vegetable.  
Bruce: saline or fresh?  
Tony: lpkis says both  
Tony: Loki  
Bruce: do ou have sheler?  
Tony: lokj thinks he can byild some. theres wood and cines.  
Tony: vines  
Bruce: What about food?  
Tony: l;plo thinks we can survive for few daz with minalhinting  
Tony: hunting  
Bruce: what %age of battery power do you have.  
Tony: 20.  
Bruce: Stop texting and wait ofr me to contact you.  
Thus ended Day 1 for the Avengers.

Loki returned from his search round the island. On the positive side, he had found edible vegetables and could fish for protein. There were plenty of ways to build a shelter for overnight. He had tested his magic which made hunting easier. He could call birds, reptiles and fish into his traps.   
Loki had made a fire which should never go out until he dispelled the magic binding it, or on his death, he added out of a sense of responsibility  
Tony had shed his Ironman suit and Loki had placed it in one of his pocket dimensions. "No, Tony I can't put you there."  
Tony just looked at Loki, "I'm the worst person you could be stuck with here!"  
Loki looked at him "What do you means?"  
'Well, you and Thor..the whole Band of Brothers stuff. Steve, the super soldier. Clint and Natasha could help you hunt, create a shelter..Bruce...he'd be good He's practical . Hulk probably could have punched a hole in the magic shell around us"   
Loki sighed.. "Thor would have just sat and let me exhaust myself trying to find an escape and still expected me to provide food, shelter and heat.  
Natasha and Steve..I'd trust them with my life. But this is beyond their ken. Clint is still not comfortable around me and I'd find it hard to trust him and vise-versa. That would not be feasible  
Bruce...The fragile acceptance of Pretty Blue wouldn't survive this temperature.  
But you Tony.."


	42. Chapter 42

"But you Tony.."  
Loki paused.."Ever since I arrived on Midgard, you have shown yourself to be the most forgiving of me. You and Bruce both. Since the All-father has allowed me to see my children, I suspect there may be more restrictions lifted soon. I will be able to show you so much more. But for the time being.. "Loki paused again and then went on "I like being with you. Spending time in your company is restful. '  
Without any conscious thought Tony said, "It was you I dreamt of when we were in Kentucky."The look on Loki's face remind Tony , painfully of the totally bemused expression following Loki's attempt to mind-control him.  
"Sorry...I was in your dream or I was your dream-maiden???"  
As Tony's brain to mouth filter decided to take its own tropical vacation, he just blurted out, "You were a woman in my dream. A hotter than fucking hot woman."Loki just blinked at him...  
"and that was the first time...there's been other dreams" Tony finally managed to curb his tongue as Loki stood dumb-founded.  
The two men stared at each other for seconds or years, it was hard to tell. The beep of Tony's text message startled them.  
Bruce: Heimdall can't see you.  
"Err what does that mean, Rein..Loki?" Tony spluttered.  
"We are either not in the nine Realms or else we are shielded from Heimdall's Eyes. I do not think Midgardian magic could do the former but may be able to hide us. But without studying who did this, I can't say with any degree of certainty..Had I my full powers, I could have removed us from here to where our captor lurks of back to the Tower".  
Loki looked at the sky, the sun was significantly lower. "I must hunt and find vegetables for our meal.' Loki managed to conjure a ceramic pot "There is fresh water round yon hill, please fill the pot and return here. I shall be back soon."  
Tony: Getting dark. Loki getting fod. will sext tomoorw  
Loki returned with some fish, a starchy potatoy-looking root and some ripe berries. He rigged up a way of grilling the fish after burying the roots in the ashes of the fire to cook. "Thank you Loki, "Tony said after the pair had eaten in silence, Loki providing magically created knives , forks and plates..  
Loki took the utensils to the shore and started to wash them when Tony asked why. "I do not wish to waste my limited supply of magic if I can avoid it. Washing them means I can reserve what little I have against an emergency"  
" Oh Crap, Loki..I'm sorry, okay. I'm acting like you thought Thor would...I'm being a drain on you. "Tony apologised.'  
Loki looked at the now almost dark sky, "There does not appear to be any large predators. The High tide line is well below the place I have set up camp. we have a fire . Do you wish to set up a watch system or would you prefer for both of us to sleep at night?"  
"We have no shelter nor any bedding. What are we going to use?" Tony realised he was being a wimp at this point.  
" You could cuddle me, "Loki joked before creating a deep pile of furs and a shelter around the pad.  
Tony started to touch the newly formed items..When his science brain caught up with his "shit, I'm not going to die today'" brain.." How, what, how...Gods, Loki I'm so going to ..I don't know but..'Tony grabbed Loki and kissed him.  
It was supposed to be a chaste kiss on the cheek but Loki had turned slightly and it landed full on his lips. Loki pulled back" No ,no, no.."  
"Wait, what..Sorry...oh god I'm sorry..I told you I was attracted to you and now I kissed you and my dick is thinking we need more...erm ..can we scrap that bit please?"  
"No." Loki suddenly was kissing back. Tony felt his tongue swipe across the seam of his lips and opened them to allow a further access. When they finally parted , both were panting hard. 'What happens now. Loki? What I really want to do is fuck you senseless"

"What we do now is sleep. We can't afford to waste any energy as we do not know how long we will be marooned here nor how much food there is on this island .And, yes..I should be able to magic up food but the amount of magic needed would not be replenished by eating what I create."

Loki removed his armour carefully, undoing each part and putting it aside tidily. He was now clothed in a light linen tunic and what looked like boxers. Tony remained in his undershirt and briefs. Both men got into the nest of furs having taken separate walks down to the shore. Despite the strangeness of the events of the day, both quickly fell asleep.


	43. Chapter 43

When Tony finally awoke, he was alone in the bed. The space next to him was cold. He scrambled out and looked around the clearing, there was no sign of Loki. Tony quickly checked the other side of the shelter and to his relief saw the neat pile of Loki's armour still there.  
Tony walked back outside and headed towards the fire-pit. Next to it, the two plates were stacked so that one was protecting what was on the lower plate. There was some kind of roasted bird, more of the vegtable mush and what looked like a pear. Tony felt more guilty. Loki was doing all the work whike he'd slept.  
He ate the food and washed up . As he finished, he noticed a shape coming acrosss the water towards him. Tony realsied that without either the suit or Loki, he was very vunerable. The shape slowly resolved itself into some-one paddling a canoe. The some-one turned out to be Loki.  
Tony smiled to himself. How had Loki made the canoe? As he got closer to the shore, Tony waded out to help. Between them they got the canoe onto the beach and up above the high-tide mark. Loki's wet, dark green tunic was clinging tightly to his chest. In order to distract himself, Tony asked" What about wasting energy?"

"It was a short swim to the edge of the dome. About 2 miles. I dived as deeply as I could but it seems to go the seafloor. There's another island close to the edge. That's where I found the canoe. There's signs that island had been inhabited.' he pointed to some kind of fruit on the canoe's floor. There was also a rope fishing -net with several fish in it." we have food for tonight and tomorrow. I need to smoke the fish so it can be preserved against "  
"Loki, Loki...slow down. I can help. You don't need to everything yourself." Tony protested."I'm not a pampered prince who has servants to do everything for me."

Loki grinned impishly, "Good. Here's a knife. You can start gutting and filleting the fish. It's a job I hate." Tony laughed..and started to prepare the fish. The prepared fish was smoked over the everlasting fire. As were some birds Loki had caught. the duo ate lunch and then rested during the afternoon heat. As the evening started to wind down, the vague nagging feeling that had been following Tony finally made sense.  
"Loki..there's something not quite right about this place. You said there were no big predators yet I haven't seen any at all. Nor any blood-sucking insects. No snakes or scavengers. What did you see when you were swimming ?"  
"Do you remember me talking about shape-shifting?"at Tony's nod he continued" I shifted into an Asgardian animal, I do not know the Midgard equivalent. ..oh let me show you." An image of an animal similar to a dolphin but with a longer neck appeared. " It is capable of diving to great depths and is very intelligent. I changed into one of these and swan out to the edge of the Magic Dome. I swam down as far as I could go. Several hundred feet or so and the magic was still projecting to those depths. As I swam back, I saw many types of fish but no big ones nor any type of predatory animal. I suppose there may be some on the sea-floor or some scavengers .  
I was alerted to the presence of an island close to the edge of the Dome. So I followed the currents to the island and changed back. I found the canoe pulled high and signs of a long abandoned shelter but the net was still useable and there are several fruit trees and some wild goats and chickens. From what my magic could determine, the island has had no Midgardian, As or Jotuns. Nor could I find traces of Dark Elves , Elves or dwarfs.  
But that was all. I was wondering if we should move there rather than stay here. What do you think?"  
'What about fresh water, wood ? How's the shelter, is it easy to repair?"  
"More fresh water at the moment than here. The island's bigger and I can see more land outside the Dome. So I was thinking"  
"Island hopping our way out of here if the Dome moves with us" Tony finished.  
Loki blinked in confusion, "That's a good idea. But I hadn't thought of that. I was merely trying to use all the local resources. There's at least another island within the Dome, which I had hoped to look at tomorrow if you were happy to join me."  
"Sure, just wake me early this time".

Loki had decided it was lunchtime and so they ate the fish that Tony had prepared and some more of the vegetable mush with the new fruit to follow. Since they had food for several days, fresh water and a plan..they decided to conserve their energy by taking a siesta.  
well...they tried. They spent several minutes trying to get comfortable in the nest of furs Loki had conjured. Then Loki complained that his legs were sore due to the shape change and so Tony asked if he could massage Loki's calves and thighs...  
Tony could only massage for a short while until both men were far too aroused to do anything other than kiss passionately. Loki pulled away to magic wards around their shelter."What happens now?"Tony asked.  
"I seem to remember you wanted to fuck me senseless" Loki reminisced.  
"I do but only if you want to..as you wanted to conserve your energy"..Tony taunted. Loki suddenly lunged at Tony knocking him back into the furs.  
The kissing went on for a few more minutes, getting more messy and biting and clothes were lost while hands roamed over willing bodies. Tony decided to ask the Question "Do you want to fuck me or not?"  
Loki looked at him, shocked. " I thought you wanted ..."  
Tony was thrown by this..."Yeah I do and I want you to fuck me as well..is that a problem??"  
"I..I. It's ... It's not that easy. "Loki stuttered.  
"Oh..what's up on Asgard ? Being the bottom a bad thing?"  
"No, not that I care anyway. It's a matter of strength. I do not wish to hurt you, The one time I took a Midgardian lover, I was in the form of a woman," Loki admitted.  
"Shape-shifter, that could be fun.' Tony smirked back.  
"Well" drawled Loki as he laid back down." As I've done all the hard work so far, it's only fair you should have your chores to do now."Tony went to work eagerly. He kissed, nibbled and licked his way down Loki's chest , past his navel until the jutting erection was in front of his face.  
Tony licked a broad stroke along the vein from balls to tip and was just about to suck when one of the wards went off. Tony could feel the whoosh of a knife as it was thrown past his head which was now falling to meet the furs as an armoured Loki strode out of the shelter.


	44. Chapter 44

Tony grabbed some clothes and rushed out after the god. Loki was swearing in a language Tony didn't recognise. A rabbit was impaled on one of Loki's daggers. "Cock-blocked by a rabbit."Tony muttered to himself.  
"Poetic words for a farcical situation" Loki responded. "I either made my wards too strong or else there was something else which triggered them and then threw the rabbit! " He walked around looking for something , his magic glowing green around his body."I cannot see anything nor are there any magical traces...However, I shall keep watch tonight while you sleep, Tony. Do you wish to visit the other island I was talking about earlier, tomorrow?"  
"Do you wish me to take part of the night? I don't sleep that much anyway" Tony asked.  
"I will wake you if I'm tired but if you find yourself unable to sleep , I will be glad of the company." Loki compromised.  
"Okay, What time will you wake me? I didn't like getting up and you not being around. I was worried this morning when I couldn't find you" Tony groused.  
"Just after dawn. I wish to make the crossing and back before the heat of the day."Loki walked towards the fire pit signalling the end of the conversation. Loki really didn't want to tell Tony that magic had been involved since it was magic very familiar to him...That of Fri...his mother. She would always be His Mother.  
Tony left the shelter about an hour before dawn proper, just as the slightest touches of pink lit the eastern horizon. "Morning, Lokes" as he sat next to the fire, shivering. Loki made a small gesture and the fire sprung to life sending warmth towards the couple.  
"Do you want me to make breakfast?"Tony offered, bumping shoulders with his personal god.  
"I am not hungry , thank you Anthony. There is fruit and meat over there should you wish to dine before we leave."  
Tony grabbed some of the food, wishing for an omelette or bread, toast he'd love a piece of..where the Loki? ..did that come from. Perfectly toasted bread with his favourite toppings. A smile answered his unspoken question.  
"So, next island..are we naming them. I want to call this one Starkland. You can call the one you visited yesterday, Lokiville..and today's is gonna be Starki." Tony declared.  
Loki looked at him in confusion before laughing, "You may name them how you wish..I'm sure one will be Gallifrey .."  
"Bruce showed you Dr Who? Has he left nothing for me to show you? How can we bond in a manly ways if Big Green has shown you all the cool stuff?" Tony protested.  
"Peace, Anthony. I'm sure last night was just a taste of what you can show me while we manly bond"..The bubbling laughter spilled out from Loki and warmed Tony far more than the fire.  
"So what's the plan?"Tony pouted.  
"I have enlarged the canoe by magic' "Loki started to explain..  
Tony's snort had Loki frowning in confusion.." I fail to understand what you find funny about enlarging something by magic!"  
Tony looked abashed and quietened down. Loki explained how he'd magic-ed the canoe to hold two people and it was ready for them to visit the second island Loki had seen the previous day . The two men pushed the canoe into the surf while Loki made Tony sit in the front seat as Loki pushed the boat out, further and further. Tony knew Loki was tall but really, not that tall .Honestly he was still pushing the fragile boat as Tony started to panic..Loki must be under water by now .The sea was too deep for him to..  
An amused hum made Tony turn in his seat to see the Loki sitting behind him as another Loki gave a last push to send the boat forward..  
'I am so going to test all this magic you do". Tony boasted as they quickly fell into a smooth rhythm with their oar-strokes.  
It didn't appear to take too long until they reached Island 3.As they reached the shallow water, Loki then Tony got out of the canoe and towed it up the beach and secured it against freak tides. Although Loki was certain he could teleport himself, he was unprepared to test this on Tony long distance.  
Loki decided they needed to split up and search the island. Tony pitifully begged for his Ironman suit..The impatient hand wave said a lot..  
Tony ,now clad protectively, headed in the opposite direction to Loki who had headed to the left of the island .  
So Tony plodded on, through sand to the tree line.  
Through the trees to a clearing .  
And in the clearing was a big ...bigger than big...dog wolf..wolf-dog hybrid who snarled at Tony...

Tony screamed in a manly way..."Loki..LOKI..Help"


	45. Chapter 45

Loki appeared behind Tony, "Fen..."  
The wolf backed down, looking pitifully at both men. Tony turned in relief to see Loki had a large snake wrapped around his neck. it's head resting on top of Loki's."Okay, why the Alice Cooper look?".  
"Hel"  
"Language, Lokes. You know the cap doesn't like that kind of talk!"  
A melodious voice , "He's talking to me" had Tony spin back to Fen."My apologies Lord Stark. I had not expected von Doom to attack the Avengers that day. I had merely planned to bring father here to see us. Nor did I know that Mother Sigyn and the twins were visiting you, father. My apologies for that. I was concerned that Afi would change his mind before we'd had a chance to see you".  
A woman in her late teens stood next to Fen. She had black hair, pale skin and green eye..oh..The other side didn't match. It was skeletal. After a second, she looked less bony and more humanoid, much to Tony's relief.  
She held out her hand and introduced herself. " I am Hela. Daughter of Loki of Asgard and Angrboða of Jotunheim. My full brothers are Fenris and Jordmungand."Pointing to the wolf and the snake respectively" You have met my half-brothers, Narfi and Vali. Sleipnir will be joining us shortly".  
Tony kissed her hand to a quiet laugh from behind him. "How is Angrboða, Hel?"  
"She is as well as some-one who lives in Helhiem can be." Hel replied. 'Oh, she is not dead Lord Stark. If you were thinking that. Mother helps me , that is all. She sends her love and best wishes to you and'. Hela's voice was drowned out by hoof-beats. A large grey horse with too many legs was bearing down on the group.   
Tony was feeling not only out-numbered and out-powered but unwanted. It was hard to swallow that the one person he really wanted to be with was with HIS family and they wanted him there with them. Anthony Edward Stark.. Genius ,Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist..was just another disregarded mortal in this Godly Realm.  
He sighed as horse-Loki ran off with his sons..Hela pointed to a rather luxurious sofa that appeared behind him."Sit, Lord Anthony Stark. I will bring you refreshment."  
Tony sat...The sofa was comfortable enough but he soon realised that there was another person with him.." Angie..Agri...Hela's mom??"  
The woman regarded Tony, her reddish-golden hair and blue eyes reminded him of Thor. "Tell me, Anthony Howardson, what are your intentions towards my son?"  
"Loki? I..we ..haven't any intentions..I think just ...well..simply sex at the moment..Oh...that makes me sound so shallow..But saying he's some-one who can understand me at the same level Bruce does...So Science Bros.. not that I want to sleep with Bruce...I want to ..well with Loki..he's so hot..I mean have you seen him in all that...Sorry Loki's mom..Not something you want to picture really is it..'Tony finally ran out of breath.  
She smiled, "My name is Frigga. I am Thor's mother and Loki is my adopted son...But no less loved because of that. More loved indeed..Loki has always needed the love Thor gained easily.."  
" Kinda lost here...You think I'm good for Loki? Cos... really I'm not. I'm too self-obsessed, I'm reckless. I'm volatile and I don't play well with others. I have flaws, my flaws have flaws"

"When you first met my son, you threatened him. You offered him refreshment when he was about to destroy your world. Exiled as he is on Midgard, you again offer your hospitality to Loki. And now , it seems your heart." Frigga paused, " I was a Seer. The Norns had granted me the gift of foresight. Most of the time, I don't realise what I had seen until after the event. However I have never seen you in any of my visions about Loki...Strange."  
"Loki said he was responsible for your death...Are you dead?" Tony asked puzzled. A distant part of his mind was wondering why talking to the dead mother of the guy he wanted to have sex with, but it seemed a very Tony Stark sort of thing to do.

"I am dead. I live now in Valhalla having died a warrioress's death. Loki was no more responsible for my death than you are. I know he blames himself..but it was necessary. The Norns had woven their threads and even they cannot see all outcomes"  
"What happens now? I know Hela said she wanted to see her father and the other children too..How do they feel about me and Loki? How do you feel, really? And Not-Father of the Year..does he think I'm going to cause Loki to act out against his restrictions and cause Loki more pain and anguish. Because I don't want to hurt Loki..I would never willingly hurt him" 

"Odin does not wish to harm Loki, though his punishments appear that way to Midgardians. HE will not attack you for being Loki's lover if that is what you are worried about." Frigga said calmly.  
"Oh, lady...I'm not worried about what odious Odin will do to me. I'm worried about the effect it will have on Loki. If our myths have a ring of truth, then the old man has a lot of shit to answer and I know Hulk is only too willing to punch him out again."  
Frigga looked beyond Tony, "I must go..Do not tell Loki of our discourse. I may not show myself to him just yet. There will be a time when we three needs must talk, but today is not the day. Telling Loki now will just play into his enemies' hands."  
"But" Tony protested as Frigga faded away.


	46. Chapter 46

Friday had been a bad day for the rest of the Avengers. The early morning wakeup call courtesy of Dr Doom had not been welcome and the disappearance of Tony and Loki had really pissed them off. In fact, as soon as Loki had vanished the Doom-Bots flew away in panic. A panicked message to SHIELD from the Laverian embassy disclaimed all knowledge of the disappearances. Fury was inclined to believe it.  
Bruce, Natasha and Fury tried every trick they knew to find the duo. Eventually Bruce made contact via text message with Tony's special Starkphone.  
Thor headed to Asgard and returned with the news that Heimdall couldn't find them. Nor could Odin see them. Yllana was trying to scry for them but that came back as a failure. On Saturday, Spider-Dude arrived with Dr Strange and high hopes.  
Dr Strange couldn't find them. Though he and Yllana magic-ed the location of Tony's Scotch stash and they had raided it before talking for many hours. Into the night and all through Sunday morning.  
Sunday saw Sigyn return to Asgard with the three children while Odin and the Warriors Three arrived. Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Selvig and Ian along with the newest Avengers, Wanda, Sam , Rhodey and Vision soon followed.  
There was a tenseness between Jane and Sif which Thor kept trying to thaw by making them talk to each other...Clint and Natasha had put both Lady Yllana and Dr Strange to bed, separately. Bruce was hiding in the Hulkarama, since any proximity to Odin ended up with a god-splat in Tony's tower.   
Pepper was crying into Steve's shoulder while he tried to comfort her. Fandral was trying to comfort Darcy but she and Ian had found Tony's StarkBox games centre. Volstagg was discovering all the different types of take-out in the local area. The two one-eyed men were having a staring contest, neither blinked. 

A loud crash form the kitchen had weapons drawn and the less warrior people held back as the Avengers and their allies moved forward.  
Loki was helping Tony out of the trash-can."Your daughter deliberately dropped me in the trash"  
"She's a little out of practice which is why I let her transport us."


	47. Chapter 47

Tony stared at the space where Frigga had been.."You should listen to Amma's advice, Lord Stark. She is rarely wrong." Hela spoke, passing him a glass containing a gold coloured juice.  
He sipped cautiously at first before replying" You want me to lie to Loki? And my name's Tony"  
'No ,not lie. Just not tell Father everything. Tony. You will have to leave soon. I cannot keep this illusion going much longer and Helhiem is not a place suitable for Midgardians. Live ones anyway. " She looked across to where her family romped in the distance." Father looks the happiest he has in a long time when he is in your company, Tony. I am grateful for that."

She rose gracefully and the others started to run to her. As they approached, Fen peeled away and ran over to Tony. Once he reached the sofa, he placed his massive head on Tony's lap and whimpered. Tentatively, Tony stroked the head, scratching gently behind the ears as Jarvis had shown him so long ago.   
Fen was trying to communicate, Tony thought. The tail was wagging and Fenris seemed to enjoy the ear-scritches. Jorgy was trying to wrap himself around both Fen and Tony..Sleipnir was looking as patient as a horse with 8 legs can.  
"Fenris wants to apologise" Hela said." Speak to Lor..Tony "  
Fen looked at Tony..His muzzle snapped and suddenly.."My apologies Lord Anthony Stark for scaring you this morn..And also for disturbing your nightly endeavours with oooooour father.."The second to last word was almost howled..

"Than....what???"Tony looked at Hela.. "You were spying on us? Why didn't you tell us it was you in the first place?"  
"Father was happy. We wondered who you were to make him glow. We certainly didn't mean to watch. We were leaving when the rabbit saw Fen and ran into Father's wards .I transported us out but the ward had been tripped."  
" So , it wasn't Moth...Frigga's magic I felt." Loki finally spoke.  
"No, it was mine . Not Amma's. And she's you mother. She was always your mother", there was a trace of rebuke in Hela's one.  
"Really, Hela, because I seem to remember her supporting Odin's decision to banish you". Loki was starting to tremble with rage.  
Sleipnir had moved over to Tony with Jordmungand wrapped across his neck and back. "Tell me , friend Tony, do you ride?"  
"No" Tony confessed, "Horses are dangerous at both ends and unpredictable in the middle . I've never felt safe around them...Too many feet to tread on mine ...oh..err sorry Sleipnir"  
Sleipnir butted his head into Tony's chest, "I have never had a rider fall off me. You will be safe on my back. Besides , how can you be Mother's consort, if you cannot ride??'  
"Con..con..consort" Tony stuttered .   
Jordmungand took pity on him, "Our ssssisster wissshesss to sspeak with father alone. mount Sssliepnir's back and we will leave them be".  
Tony looked up at the grey horse in front of him and climbed onto his back..Sleipnir said, "Hold tight " and started to move away as Tony fumbled to find what he could hold onto which wasn't a snake.  
"Not my father", was screamed as the horse and his boy went from a walk to a trot.

Tony spent some time in the company of Loki's sons. Sleipnir showed him the best way to ride a horse. Kept calling it Tony's seat. Tony complained his seat was sore. Which caused Sleipnir to yell " Tally Ho" and gallop away leaving Tony to grasp hopelessly at his mane and try not to fall off.  
Eventually the boys had decided to return to the clearing where Hela and Loki were not looking at each other. Tony peered closer..was that Loki pouting?   
He was..Tony pulled his Starkphone out and snapped a quick photo before the God of Sullenness and Adorable Pouting had noticed their approach.  
Hela turned to the in-coming group."I'm afraid Tony. You needs must return to Midgard. My magic on these isles is starting to wear thin. I have enough power to return you unto your tower, unless you wish to take Tony safely back elsewhere."  
"Your Afi has seen fit to remove the majority of my powers. I do not know if I am as potent as you think I am.. Therefore do your work in returning us"

Hela drifted over to Tony and lightly kissed his cheek, "I hope we three shall meet anon in better times."Her brothers jostled Tony affectionately and then swarmed around their mother/father.   
After a few minutes, Loki spoke, "Please return us to Tony's tower. I doubt any-one will be in the kitchen at this time of day"  
Hela placed her hands on the right arm of each man and concentrated. They arrived in the kitchen.  
Loki helped Tony out of the trash-can."Your daughter deliberately dropped me in the trash"  
"She's a little out of practice which is why I let her transport us."


	48. Chapter 48

"Brother" is shouted loudly and joyfully as the team enter. Loki turns slightly and snarls something before disappearing leaving Tony tottering and unbalanced before gravity does it's work. Tony sighed, less than 24 hours ago he was about to enjoy some godly sex and now he was lying on the ground covered in trash.  
The questions came fast at Tony, where had they been? Had they been in danger? Who had them? What did they want? How had they escaped? Daughter, what daughter?  
Tony grabbed a drink and sat on a stool . "Okay, calm down. Nicky-babe, you get to ask the first question. The Odin can have one. Fire away."

Fury: Where were you and how did you get there?  
Tony: That's two questions..Helhiem and Hela.  
Odin: Why did she take you there?  
Tony: Funny story...she seems to think that Afi is going to stop her seeing her father. Or her brothers from seeing him.  
Odin: Why would she think that?  
Tony : Dunno...banishment, a past history of you doing shitty things to her dad..  
Odin: You only have Loki's word for that, his lies.  
Tony : Dunno..we also have plenty of stories about how shitty a father you were.  
Fury : How did you get there?  
Tony: Magic, I think. You'd have to ask Loki or Hela about the details.  
Fury : And back here?  
Tony : Magic..Hela transported us.  
Odin : Not Loki?  
Tony : I'm sure I said Hela..if I'd have meant Loki, I would have said Loki. I said Hela because she was the one who teleported us.  
Fury : This Hela is Loki's daughter? And she has other siblings, too?  
Tony : Yup. Apart from the twins, who are her half-brothers, she has 2 full brothers and another half-brother. Or a wolf, a snake and a multi-legged horse. If you want to be scientific about it.  
Steve: What happened?  
Tony gave the condensed non-sexual version...The image of Loki and Little Loki laid out before him had Little Tony's interest, again.  
Tony : So that's all folks!  
Clint, predictably, had sniggered about Loki enlarging the canoe.  
Thor : There is something you are not telling us, Tony.  
Tony : Possibly..but they aren't important .  
Bruce : Why not?  
Tony : They are not mine to tell.  
Fury : What gave you the right to make that call.  
Tony : A Lady  
Odin: Who? Hela? Angrboða?  
Tony: No.  
FRIDAY : Sir, Mr. Friggajarson would like to speak to you. Alone.  
Odin : I'll come with you as I need to speak with Loki.  
Tony looked coldly at the All-Father, " You know...I don't remember hearing FRIDAY ask for you. However, we could get Bruce to listen to the tape in order to get a third opinion."  
Odin glared at him, but said" Very well. Please ask Loki to speak with me at his leisure. Sif, Warriors we must return to Asgard. I shall ask Sigyn to formalize more plans to visit and Thrud too. Director, Avengers, Lady Pepper, Lady Darcy, Erik and Ian. I bid you all farewell. Dr Strange, Lady Yllana perhaps you could set up some exchange of mystical knowledge." He turned and left followed by his warriors and Thor.

Fury stopped next to Tony. "I want to see you and Loki tomorrow at HQ for a proper debrief. And I don't want either of you making stupid remarks or innuendos or anything other than what actually happened. I guess Pepper will want you for your morning meeting at SI, so after lunch will be fine". . Tony nodded in acceptance.  
As he was about to leave the kitchen, Thor who had seen his father and friends back to Asgard. stopped him, "Ask Loki to please have speech with me. There are things I need to tell him. Tis of no urgency at the moment but it should be sooner rather than later."  
'FRIDAY, where's Loki?" Tony asked as the kitchen was rapidly emptying. When it was clear of gods Avengers and other hanger-ons, FRIDAY replied.


	49. Chapter 49

"Sir , Loki is on the balcony outside the bar area."   
Tony smiled to himself, the area overlooked from the Ironman platform . Where Loki had watched him dis-assemble the Mark VI and joined him inside at the bar...

Tony tried for a joke as he joined Loki, " Our second date."  
Loki looked blankly at him, not seeing him for a few seconds, "Oh! it's you Anthony. What second date?"

"Remember, you, me, my Mark VII..the whole Invasion..Okay...not a good memory for either of us, then." A few minutes silence.  
"You wanted to talk to me, Lokes"  
"Yes.." more silence.  
" I talked about the one word sentences before and how they don't help. So I'll say what I have to say and then you can answer or not..  
First off, Fury wants to talk to us tomorrow afternoon about what happened.   
Secondly, Daddy-dearest wants to talk to you. Don't know what it's about.  
Thirdly, Thor wants to talk to you. Again..no idea why.  
Fourthly...what are we to each other? I mean ..shit...I thought we were having a moment on that island. I was going to blow you and I wanted to fuck you....And Yes..I still want you to fuck me..  
I don't know what you want from me..Is it a simple fuck-buddy system or do you want more?"  
"I don't know...I really don't know" Loki confessed. " Sex...sex would be the simplest. You are attractive as a person. I like being in your company. If I'm selfish enough, you have money to support me in every possible comfort I could desire. But I don't know what's going to happen now. When he comes, I don't want him to be able to use you, to hurt you. Force me to act against Asgard or Midgard in order to save you."  
" You want to give this up?" Tony asked, a little sadly.  
"No, no I don't. Not you. Not now. But Anthony" Tony stopped his protestations with a kiss. Loki moaned softly as Tony ran his tongue over the seam of his lips and Loki finally opened his mouth. While their tongues battled for dominance, the hands roved slowly, caressingly over clothing. Neither tried to dis-robe the other.   
This was not about sex, it was about commitment. When breathlessness caused them to part , Tony asked" Do you want to tonight or do you want to wait?"  
"Wait I think. Too much has happened in the past few days. However, should you wish to sleep in my bed like a shield-brother, I will not object." Loki offers.  
" As you wish, though I still have that boring meeting in the morning . I'll have to be out of there at 8 am or else Pep will come looking for me. And that wouldn't be pretty if she caught us" Tony shuddered.  
The two men walked back into the bar area. Pepper was waiting for them, "Tony!" she rushed over and hugged him. Much to Loki's surprise, she hugged him too. "Thank you for looking after him." Loki hugged her back.  
"I expect both of you at the board meeting tomorrow. 9am sharp. Loki, you're taking the minutes again. Oh and don't annoy Mr. Grey. And Loki...Bruce Wayne wants to talk to you about the reading programme and the homeless teens. He wants to start something similar in Gotham. I'll talk to you on Tuesday about setting up a meeting with him. I just hope he doesn't bring that creepy reporter with him."  
Pepper turned and left in a click of heels and a trail of some expensive perfume which once had made Tony's knees weak." We both have our orders. I'm surprised she hasn't issued us bedtimes as well."  
Loki smiled as he pressed his body up against Tony's "Perhaps I can convince her to do that...Send us both to the same bed with orders not to leave it for several days.."  
"I like your plan, Mr. Friggajarson"  
"Shall we go to bed then , Anthony?'  
"Please."


	50. Chapter 50

As they moved towards the elevator to take them to Loki's floor, Tony realised he was dirty, desert island escapee dirty. "I'll be with you in a few minutes. I need to shower."

"I have a shower in my apartment, big enough for two" Loki pointed out." And I am also dirty."  
Tony took in the immaculately dressed god, who suddenly morphed into the slightly dirty and sweaty man he'd been just before they left Helhiem.  
Tony affected the out-raged tones of a stereotypical Southern Belle, "Why Mr. Friggajarson, what kind of man do you think I am?"  
Loki laughed, "A dirty one whose back I can clean.."  
An eye-brow wiggle, "Just MY back?"  
"I'm sure you can manage, "Loki paused" Thor is coming .Shall I?" holding out his hand which Tony grabbed. They disappeared as Thor ran into the room.  
"Brother???FRIDAY where is my brother? Or Tony?" Thor demanded  
" I can't locate either Sir or Mr. Friggajarson, Mr. Odinson."  
"Friggajarson??Can you leave a message in my brother's rooms? Tell him father wishes to see him on Odin's Day in the morn. Heimdall will bring him to Asgard on his call. Should he not call by the lunch hour then an escort of Einherjar guards will arrive with shackles and muzzle to secure him. Also he is allowed to bring one or more of the other Avengers should he come unbidden." Thor requested.

Thor felt rather than heard the cut-off "Not my fath.." from Loki.  
As FRIDAY relayed the message, Tony was getting worried. True to form when Loki heard the word father, he screamed out...So Tony volunteered as tribute and kissed him, hard, deep and long. And again simply because he could..  
"Shower...where?"Tony allowed Loki to pull him into the bathroom, clothes falling everywhere in their haste to undress. They stood under the water. Loki finally calming down. Tony grabbed the soap and started to wash Loki's body from the feet up to the hips.  
Then he carefully washed and conditioned Loki's hair..He had to stop and kiss Loki once or twice..Quality control purposes only.  
Tony stopped washing the body in front of him and looked into the vivid green eyes ..." Can I blow you?"   
Loki pulled away.."Do you think this will be your last chance before Odin rips me away before totally destroying me? Your ego is so strong you want to be a god's last fuck?"

 

"No..I want to blow you and then ..I want to do everything with you. I want to go to Asgard and protect you..we'll take Bruce..It'll be fun!"  
Loki took the soap and started to wash Tony in return." I do not understand why you persist in this, Anthony."  
Another long kiss.  
Tony made his decision. He took Loki's hand and slowly guided them down Loki's body. He pressed his chest to his own personal god's. Hand in hand, they gently took both penises and started to rub them together..  
Tony lead the way..manipulating them the way he preferred. A long, slow stroke down, a faster one back up with a slight twist at the head. Loki is pretending not to be affected but the hitch in his breathing is becoming more pronounced now.  
"Loki..tell me what you want" Tony asked." Do you want me to stop?"  
"No..No please Tony.."  
"Okay..show me...Use your hand , lead me..."  
Loki took over, looking Tony in the eye. His action has harder but not so hard that it was painful. up and down, that twist causing both heads into contact. Before long the exquisite not quite pain/pleasure had Tony gasping and begging for release.."Please Loki..Please!"  
One last hard downward stroke had Tony cum hard over their interlinked hands. Loki spilled his seed seconds later. The warm water continued to cascade over their now replete bodies..  
"Fuck" Tony finally managed to speak..


	51. Chapter 51

They finished showering, each washing the other's body. Gentle touches and mirroring movements. Tony could see that Loki was far more troubled than he let on. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"The All-Father demands I abase myself before him again and not at my 'leisure" as he calls it. I either go like a trained dog summoned by a whistle or I'm dragged like a rabid beast for forgetting my place." Loki snarled.

" Well then, take back the power." Tony suggested.  
"And how do I do that?" Loki queried.  
Tony grabbed a towel and started to dry himself. Loki was watching before he followed suit. Tony rubbed at his hair quickly before tousling it into place. "What does the A-MF-F expect you to do?"  
Loki stared at Tony, "Wait until the last minute before calling Heimdall and attending the court. Just before he'd be forced to send my jailors."  
"And what if you are there before he is??Waiting for him? Well before his breakfast...lounging around .." Tony stepped closer, "You, me, Bruce...Probably Nat. We'll have to tell Fury and he'll want some-one with us. Put Odin at a disadvantage for a change."  
Loki kissed Tony. "He'd hate it...I have enough enemies on the council who'd be still asleep but would be called to attend early since they know exactly the lengths I'd go to defy Odin..."  
They dressed slowly before discarding the clothes in a mutually agreed silence to sleep nude. Loki lead Tony into his bedroom. Tony realized he'd never been in some-one else's private space. He'd always brought his one-nighters back to the tower or to a hotel. College rooms but they were hardly personalized. He'd never even been inside Pepper's bedroom after all those years. He sighed.  
"What's the matter Tony?" Loki was perturbed by him looking around. Loki's room had muted green walls and fabric contrasted with mellow wood furniture. A large desk stood before the window; paper, books and writing equipment vied for space with a SI limited edition desktop, a couple of Starlets and a Starkphone .A book case filled one wall while a walk-in closet had it's door half-opened next to the door from the living space.  
"It's not like I'd thought. I was expecting some kind of evil overlord lair. Skeletons, potions being brewed, not this level of domesticity." Tony turned to look at the bed. "No furs?? I loved the furs.."  
A wave had furs covering the bed. "You prefer the left, I seem to remember."  
"It's easier on the ARC reactor . Makes it less heavy."Tony explained , embarrassed. A long puzzled look from the erstwhile god , "The thing that stopped your mind-whammy on me. It powers the suit while keeping bits of metal from tearing my heart to shreds."   
The glowing circle of light entranced Loki for a minute.. He held his hand out to touch it before looking to Tony for permission .Tony guided his hand for a second time, placing it on the lit circle.  
"it has a sense of seidr. But it isn't. It's not the same energy I feel around Vision nor Wanda. That's organic. this...this is artificial " Loki pulled away.  
"Is that a problem, Lokes?" Tony asked.  
"yes, no...I'm not sure. This is beyond my ken.."Loki shamefacedly confessed.."The power is not one I know ."  
Tony looked at FRIDAY's time, one corner of every room in the tower had a hologrammatic time display. It read 01.35 .  
"Let's go to bed and sleep..I'll need..no we'll need to be up cos Pepper wants you in the meeting as well." Tony crowed. 

They snuggled under the furs, getting comfortable. Tony laying on his left side, Loki being the big spoon behind him.  
"I could get to like this" Loki whispered into Tony's ear as sleep claimed both of them.  
They woke the next morning to FRIDAY telling them all the important details they needed to know., including a small drop in SI share price. Tony didn't want to move. At sometime during the night they had re-arranged themselves. Loki was lying on his back with Tony draped over his chest, face nestled into Loki's neck.   
"And I could get used to this" Tony said, laying there watching the sleeper next to him. The door opened and Pepper walked in. " Not going to sleep with this PA, Tony?"  
"I was using sleep as a euphemism for sex..' Tony started to explain.  
"And no Clintonesque evasions, " Pepper stated.  
" It was...good. Please Pep don't ask me about this" Tony pleaded."And you can't throw him out as this is his apartment."  
"It's 7.30. You have your SI meeting at 9.00. Then Fury wants to see both of you after lunch. You may as well bring Loki since he actually does a good job as your PA" Pepper turned to leave before pivoting back.   
" Bruce Wayne turned up yesterday and is actually attending a board meeting. He still wants to talk about the reading programme. That Daily Planet reporter is after an interview with you and Loki..together or separately. Likewise the Bugle. Every-one's in an uproar about Friday's disappearance. I want to put out a press release but I don't know what to say."  
FRIDAY spoke "Sir, the Latverian ambassador waiting at the reception desk to see Mr. Friggajarson."  
Loki stopped pretending to be asleep '"What does he want?"   
"He apparently has a parcel which is to be delivered to you personally. It has an inscription " FRIDAY scanned the inscription which was hand written and showed it to Pepper, Loki and Tony.  
pappa vi brukte dette til å bringe deg til oss. von Doom kan bruke den kun for én dag og på tre personer. tilgi meg Hela  
Loki requested that the receptionist accept the parcel but should not touch it. The three watched through CCTV as the ambassador left rapidly. He gently pushed Tony off his chest and teleported down to reception to retrieve the parcel.  
The security guard had drawn his gun as soon as Loki had appeared. The waiting press cops managed to get several photos of Loki in his full glory before he returned to Tony's side.  
"FRIDAY..I want copies of all those photos. Before and after they are photo shopped.   
Lokes..  
what..  
why..  
you went down there naked.."  
"I do not understand your nudity taboos, Anthony. I merely went to retrieve a gift from my daughter." Loki explained.   
"Erhm..how do you know it's safe?"Pepper queried.

"I can recognise my daughter's handwriting. "as he untied the box and looked inside."Ahh...It's a stone. Doom must have tried to harness it in one of his robots which explained why I was targeted as it is attuned to me. Hel's magic is really improving Tony" The proud father boasted.  
"Don't want to burst your bubble, but why did Hela give this stone to Dr Doom?"  
"Hel wanted to see me but didn't want to directly use her power to get me to Helhiem..Really Anthony, you are supposed to be a genius"   
Pepper glanced at her watch.."Okay..you two have 45 minutes to get presentable and get to the boardroom. Please..please don't say anything about where you were. Call it an accident. I don't want people thinking they can kidnap two Avengers so easily.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daddy we used this to bring you to us. von Doom can only use it for one day and on three people. forgive me Hela
> 
> This is what I wanted Hela's note to say..


	52. Chapter 52

Tony had the CCTV footage from the reception area..He could see the Latverian ambassador. Then the green light of Loki teleporting in his tower, which Tony had expressly forbidden! Pepper leaned over to see Loki on the screen.   
Tony and Pepper saw a naked Loki for a micro-second before he conjured his leather pants...Ridiculously tight leather pants. They covered the most important parts but the tightness.."Oh my Bowie.." Pepper breathed..  
Tony grumbled.."No teleporting in the tower.."Then after a long look, "Are those pants real??Do that on an Avengers mission and you'll have to fight your fan girls away. No..me and Thor will be fighting your fan girls and boys away! Your fan base will stop any potential enemy we face...Those tight very, very tight leather pants could just cause world peace.."

"Stop drooling Tony, "Pepper said as FRIDAY started to show the newspaper photos that had been started to be intercepted " Bugle's got a good photo, Planet is on some kind of drug ..Who let the British press in.."  
Loki looked at his two Midgardians.."Tony didn't want me to be naked...So I dressed..Are my trousers too tight by Midgardian standards?" That little frown ..the one Loki had used when failing to take Tony's mind.  
"Stop that, Loki." Pepper said, "You know exactly what the problem is. That look doesn't fool me anymore. I'm dealing with two men who are still children at heart.30 minutes, gentlemen"

Chastened, the two men dressed and headed for the meeting with FRIDAY updating Tony's phone with each new photo. Tony snagged coffee and doughnuts that Pepper had left for both of them from the table .  
As they entered the bored room, a man approached them. "Tony"  
"Bruce, Long time since I last saw you. You rarely come to SI board meetings anymore. So, why are you here today?" Tony genially greeted the man.. "By the way, there's a big party with Avengers and every-one . I've got Lady Gaga and some country star...I wanted AC/DC but not with Axel Rose..So..can you bring some of your pet super-heroes...I mean Gotham has the Batman and Metropolis has that other guy...what is his name??"  
" I'm Clark Kent" a be-spectacled man introduced himself to Loki. Loki looked at the rather unassuming man in front of him. "No..you use the name, but that is not WHO you are". Loki paced round him, musing, predatory. "You are not from Midgard...Now, who knows that apart from me, hmmm?"  
Clark held out his hand to be shaken and Loki took it, puzzled. "You are stronger than a Midgardian too...Hmmmm. You also appear not to be affected by the cold too much."  
Clark looked at their hands, Loki's was blue. "Some of Midgard's people called me the God of Lies...Others of Fire."Loki had added a simple heat spell to the clasped hands. The local temperature was rising. "And that doesn't affect you either...Interesting"

"I'm afraid journalists aren't allowed in SI board meetings, Mr. Kent" Pepper said from behind Loki."You are going to have to leave. " Two security guards approached and Clark left with them.  
Loki towed Pepper aside. "He's not Midgardian...I do not know where he is from but he is not a threat. Should I tell Director Fury or not?"  
"Yes..He may well know but just to be safe. Kent is one of the journalists who want to interview you. Both about why you are here as an Avenger and what happened on Friday."  
Tony wondered over.."Pep, Bruce is going to join in our latest big New York Rebuilding Charity bash..Make sure he brings one of those smoking hot women he normally has hanging off his arm. Who was the guy you had removed?"  
"Clark Kent, Daily Planet journo...I think Wayne brought him. He was talking to Loki" Pepper answered before trying to herd a load of board, bored and boring members of Stark Industries to the table to start this morning's meeting.  
Loki appeared besides Tony, his steps quiet amongst the general shuffling noise. "I would check for those spy-things like Lady Natasha uses . I do not trust that man...I will also cast a triggering spell if you wish." Tony nodded and sent a message to FRIDAY. Small puffs of smoke in several areas of the room as well as on Bruce Wayne's suit. Tony laughed darkly.  
Bruce Wayne, it appeared wanted to talk about clean energy. Especially the ARC reactor. After Tony rebuffed him several times, he stopped.  
The rest of the meeting was taken up by "The Case of the Missing Avengers"..Or as Tony called it "Dr Doom fucked up again".   
Pepper had spoken to Fury about this and they decided to tell everyone that a mis-firing Doom-Bot had managed to hit Tony and send him somewhere else on Earth, Loki had managed to pin-point where Tony was and had followed. They had returned to the Avengers Tower as they had been told the attack was over. No, they hadn't expected that the press would report them missing for two days. Loki was spinning an eloquent tale and the board were lapping it up..  
Tony gave a side-eye to Bruce...who was messing around with his phone. A discreet nudge to Loki's arm had the device burst into flames..  
"I hope that's not a Starkphone, Brucie..I'd hate my tech to be sub-standard for one of my friends."  
Wayne forced a smile back.." No, it's one of Wayne Electronics' newest models."  
Loki commented that Mr. Kent's phone appeared to have spontaneously combusted as well..Which was a shame.  
Tony decided that it was Avengers' meeting time and ended the SI meeting , thanking every-one for their attendance. Then holding his hand out to Loki.."Shall we depart, Mr. Friggajarson?"  
Loki bowed deeply in return, "As you wish Anthony".


	53. Chapter 53

Arriving in Loki's apartment, Tony spoke to the ever-present FRIDAY "Hack into Wayne's network, find what he and Kent were texting about and remove it, thanks"  
"It will take several minutes Sir. Though the Wayne firewalls are not as strong as SHIELD's, it will take some time".  
"Cool..Now about unauthorised teleportation around the Tower.."Tony pulled Loki in for a kiss or two..or three..between words "Explain to me why we don't teleport without my express permission.."  
"I had your permission.." Loki drawled ."However your director has sent an automobile unit to propel us unto his floating fortress."  
"Not this time...when you went to get that stone from reception."Some more kisses..""Get your hand from there...we still have to see Fury."  
"Sir, Mr.'s Wayne and Kent were conferring as to Mr. Friggajarson being the leader of the New York invasion. However, both appear convinced he isn't having meet Sir. Mr. Wayne believes he has cracked the SHIELD firewalls and has seen the footage placed there by Director Fury." FRIDAY updated them.

"Does Fury know?" Tony asked. "I do not believe so, Sir. However Agent Coulson is on his way to escort you both to the Helicarrier." FRIDAY responded.  
One last quick kiss and then a last slower one while FRIDAY slowed the elevator had the two men sitting at the bar eating fruit when Coulson entered. "Director Fury wishes to meet you this afternoon. I have been sent to ensure you both arrive at the designated area at the appointed time."  
"Are you ready to be transported by car Loki?" Tony smirked.  
" I have travelled by one on Midgard before. I recently read up about them on the Internet." Loki said as the trio exited the penthouse ."Are they not propelled by an Infernal Combustion Engine?" Agent Coulson twitched slightly with humour before his perfectly bland agent face resumed.  
Tony explained that it was an internal combustion engine and then got the driver to open the hood so he could point out the finer workings of the engine by leaning over Loki and pointing out the essentials of the engine.  
Phil watched stone faced as Tony grinded on Loki while the driver was fuming about how late they were going to be. Eventually Loki decreed he understood how the infer... sorry internal combustion engine worked.  
And so they could leave.."Tally Ho, Tony" He announced. Tony grimaced...his legs and gluteus were still sore from riding..oh don't go there..it wasn't Sleipnir he wanted to ride.  
Tony suddenly realised how bad he wanted Loki..He wanted to take him apart physically, mentally, personality..then re-connect the dots and make him whole..  
"Focus..Focus Tony" His inner-Pepper was guiding him now, while the SHEILD vehicle drove to the Super-Secret HQ tm..  
Coulson guided his two Avengers through all the security checks. Tony and Loki mocked them..Both could simply get into here without any need for this paranoia. Tony through money and celebrity, Loki magic.  
Fury was sat at his desk, busy reading his important mail. Coulson pointed out the two chairs and asked them to sit and wait until Fury had finished and then he left.  
Well..asking either of the to sit quietly and wait...for the so-called adult to notice them..That's asking for trouble really.  
For the first ..couldn't call it a minute really..nor 30 seconds..It started as a small flame at the bottom of the report Fury was reading at them..It wasn't a standard yellow coloured flame neither. Vivid green flames were soon joined by Ironman red and gold twining together in a mesmerizing display. One of the flames broke away from the paper and headed towards Tony. "Pick it up", Loki urged.  
Tony took the flame and it twisted and turned some-more in his hand."It's not hot. It tickles..."He looked at Loki "It seems sentient"  
"That's because I'm directing how it moves, "Loki looked fondly at the flame."And yet, all too soon the flame dies, like it's maker."The flame guttered and died as did the ones on Fury's report.  
Tony hazarded a look at Loki. The face in front of him was shuttered. He hated that look. He took Loki's hand and squeezed it. He had no words. What could he say, after all. Loki brightened, what was the word Hela had used, glowing?  
By now, Fury had given up reading at his visitors. He coughed in order to make them aware of his presence. They both turned to him. Masks dropping over raw emotions, emotions that Fury didn't think they realised were so evident.  
"Well, gentlemen. I asked you here to talk about what happened while you were in Helhiem with your daughter, if I remember correctly".  
They spent the next hour talking about what had happened. Tony was concerned that Fury would ask about what had happened between him and Frigga. Fury kept doubling back and trying to trip them up over their story. Eventually, Fury decided he had everything he needed on that story.  
"Before you both leave, we still need to set up some kind of magic testing protocol." Fury said ."Will Wednesday suit you, Loki?"  
Tony grabbed Loki's hand again and soothed small circles with his thumb onto the skin. When Loki spoke, it was in a calm voice totally devoid of emotion, "I'm afraid I have to attend the All-Father on Wednesday morn. I am allowed to take several of the Avengers with me. I would like to ask the Lady Natasha to join me . I plan to call Heimdall at day-break so she will need to be present before then. Tony has already agreed to be part of the group and I wish to ask Dr Banner as well. Would you like to add another Avenger or SHEILD member, as I'm sure the All-Father would be grateful to show you how he will punish his still disobedient son?"  
Tony burst in "You don't know what's going to happen. Why do you think it's going to be bad?"  
Loki glared at Tony.."So now , even you take his side against me? Have you listened to nothing, read nothing..I am the Usurper, the one who tried to destroy Jotunheim, to fail in conquering Midgard and again the Usurper of Asgard's throne. An escaped prisoner from the All-Father's justice. The constant scrape goat for Asgard's royal family. I shall be lucky to be in 2 pieces by lunch-time. The torturers have never had the pleasure of a member of the ruling family for a very long time nor even a high caste Jotun. I'm certain they have the results from the High Council explaining what happened to me in the hands of the Mad Titan, so they can start at a higher level of torment than normal."  
Fury added" Odin can't do anything to you, Loki, until OUR agreement is at an end. Odin handed you over so you could make reparations. However, he left it up to me or my designated aide to decide when your reparations are finished. Oh..I know it's supposed to be a year. But Odin seemed to think he could extend it at his own convenience. So I told him that I should be able to do the same . I'm not going to meekly hand over one of my Avengers simply to save that one's face."  
"Thank you, "Loki whispered.  
Fury pressed a button on his desk, "Agent Romanov to my office please.' He looked at Loki, "May I join your trip to Asgard?" Loki nodded as Natasha walked in.  
"Loki is going to Asgard on Wednesday. He's taking Banner, Stark, you and me. we need to be at stark Tower by day-break" Fury said. Natasha nodded and sat down. 

Tony had a new text on his phone. "Pepper says Wayne wants to meet you at SI at 10.30am tomorrow, if that's good with you."Loki nodded."Don't you have a phone? Of course, you do. It was on your desk."  
"I keep forgetting your technology..It's much easier simply to teleport where I want to go and see who I want to talk to, without all these gadgets." Loki confessed. "Which reminds me Director. Do you know a journalist who calls himself Clark Kent?"

"I don't. Agent?" Fury asked as Natasha pulled up everything she could from the internet and displayed it.  
Solid student all through school. No trouble with the police..Good grades at university. Started in a local newspaper before moving to Metropolis. "Why?"  
"He's not from Midgard nor from any realm I know. I though you would be interested."  
Tony looked up from his own investigation, "Oh and Bruce Wayne is trying to hack your system. FRIDAY alerted me. It seems he has the fake stuff on the invasion. And seems convinced by it."  
Fury stood up, indication today was over. "Thank you, gentleman. I will see you Wednesday, early then."


	54. Chapter 54

"How long has that been going on ,Agent?' Fury asked Natasha.  
"General flirting, since Loki arrived really. It became more serious just before they were taken. I don't know how far, though. Stark spent last night in Loki's room according to Pepper." Natasha responded.  
"And you didn't tell me?" Fury looked at her.  
" I knew you didn't believe Agent Barton when he spoke about it. And I had no definite proof until this morning when Pepper told me. Pepper doesn't think they have been intimate yet, I'm not sure if I agree. "she paused."I don't think they've had penetrative sex but oral, possibly."  
"Return to the Tower today. Keep an eye on things. Some-one else can help Captain America with the new recruits." Fury ordered. "I'll see you early Wednesday. We can talk after we get back".

Phil showed Tony and Loki out to another car. The return trip was silent. At the tower, they got out of the car and used the elevator to go up to the Avengers area.   
As they reached there, Agent Barton rappelled from the ceiling. He raced over and hugged Tony. Then turning, hugged Loki as well. "God, I was so worried about both of you. When Thor said not even Heimdall could find you. The whole team ..And then your father.. Yes, he is. You could see how worried he was. "   
Loki eventually managed to pull away, "I wish to thank you for looking after Sigyn on Thorsday. You were kind to look after her and our sons ."  
"Well, I could hardly bring my kids, could I? It would be painting a target on them and Laura." He stopped at Loki's puzzled expression.  
"I..I...I did not know you had children." Loki gasped out. "Had I known, I would have chosen another ."  
Clint carefully grabbed Loki."Stop, stop now...Breathe..You didn't know. I know you didn't know. It didn't stop me hating you before. But..I'm sorry..Really really sorry. That show.. I should have said something. Yes..I wanted to hurt you then . I don't now. I still don't like you very much, but I suppose we have to start somewhere."

"I..I ..Thank you."Loki managed before Clint turned back to Tony. "You still need to fix my tractor. You can have a better look when you both come out to the farm. Anyway..some of us have an actual job to do. Not lazing around being playboy billionaires." Clint left, leaving a bewildered Loki and a proud Tony.  
"See, every-one likes you, Loki..Now , let's get dressed up and go out somewhere. There's at least a dozen restaurants we could demand the best table in and get it, regardless of who else had booked it or why..then"  
"Or we could stay here and I can cook for us? That way we wouldn't be spoiling some-one else's plans. we could talk without worrying who was listening or.." Loki's voice trailed away as Tony looked, dumbfoundly at him.  
"You'd cook for me?" Tony asked. "Not even Pepper has done that for me. The last person to cook a meal personally for me was Jarvis."  
"Only if you"....  
"Oh I do..please Loki. I'd rather have you cook...er this isn't any strange Asgardian ritual which binds us together is it?" Tony asked 

"No, Tony." Loki said fondly ."Otherwise I could never have married Sigyn. I couldn't cook then nor could she. In fact I doubt if she is able to even now. I am grateful to Steve, Bruce and Natasha for their lessons. And if it turns out I can't prepare something for you, we could go to the Hut of Pizza which Thor is inordinately fond of . Tony..what is the matter? I have never seen you look like this before."

Tony petulantly turned away. How could he explain he was ..what jealous of Loki's ex-wife? That there were people, gods, Frost Giants, horses who had more one on one time with his personal god than he had had.  
"Tony? Anthony?" He could hear the concern in Loki's voice but still had no words, "Please talk to me...What did I say? I don't understand."  
Natasha answered from the door-way, "I believe Tony is jealous of Sigyn. I noticed it on Thursday when we were at the zoo."  
"Tony? Anthony..is this true? Please, talk to me..'Tony could hear Loki's pleas but ignored them.  
"Tony, you need to own up to your feelings now. This is not good for you, it's not good for Loki and it's not good for the team." Natasha continued, walking towards the two men.  
"I can't...Nat..I can't. Every-one I've ever loved left me..My parents, Jarvis, Pepper.."Tony turned to Natasha, tears streaming down his face." You didn't see him with Hel and Jor, did you? How he raced with Sleipnir and Fenris. I can't give him, Loki, that...Sigyn, Angi..Agri..They are immortal.. I can't compete...I can't have children with Loki. How will he remember me in the centuries to come?"  
"I don't want that from you Tony..And no..Please don't think I would forget you, I could never forget such a noble being .." Loki begged. "Come , eat.. we need to talk. I am not above you..Not here..Not now..Please Anthony." He paused "Children, Anthony? That's ..Well not something I expected from you. If you want children, then I could shape shift. I have done that before for a Midgardian. But really, Tony aren't you moving too fast. We haven't done anything yet, let alone made eternal vows."   
"Eternal vows...I could..going too fast? right."Tony looked at his team-mates. "Good, cool. Dinner then. Sounds fun. What time?"  
Natasha looked sympathically at Loki. "You have a lot of work to do there. Did I see Clint here earlier?"

'Yes. He came to apologise to me. And invite Tony to his farm "Loki replied.

"No...Both of us, Lokes. "  
"I think he was just being polite"

Natasha watched them head towards the elevator to go to Loki's floor, bickering all the way. She sighed.


	55. Chapter 55

Back in Loki's apartment, Tony felt lost. He looked around . It was the same as it was that morning. It was Tony who was wrong, who was out of place.  
"I shouldn't be here..I just can't give you what you want..."Tony said  
"I am A GOD..How dare you tell me you cannot give me what I want?"  
Tony looked at Loki.."Oh, please let's not have a kneel before me, mortal rant...Cos that's so last year."  
"I think you had better leave before one of us says something they don't mean, Anthony" Loki said , turning away.  
"Really, you think you can throw me out of my house for a second time. Because that isn't going to happen." Tony walked towards Loki who suddenly disappeared to his frustration. " Very mature...You know the rules on teleporting". He sighed. 

Tony sat down , stood up, paced around,10 minutes passed ..Sat, stood, paced, another 10 minutes..His phone rang. It was Pepper telling him to return to his penthouse NOW.

"I'm sorry Loki" he said to the empty air before leaving.

When Tony reached the door to his penthouse, Hulk's broad back was in front of the door. He was holding back an incredibly angry Thor. Static crackled in the air. Pep and Nat were sat together on one of the sofas. Cap was standing close to Thor and Hulk trying to calm both of them down but ready to intervene if necessary.   
Thor spotted him over Hulk's shoulder. "What have you done to my brother, Stark?"

Hulk turned round and punched Tony, gently for once but it still hurt, a lot. "Tony hurt Pretty Blue."  
"Tony , what the heck were you thinking of?" Righteous Rogers asked him.  
"Sorry..Not sure what is happening here. A clue please." Tony gasped out. FRIDAY spoke "Ms Potts, Director Fury, Agent Coulson and Agent Barton are requesting permission to enter."

"Let them in. Tony, I'm sure you have a very detailed explanation which we all want to hear." Pepper said. "However it can wait until the others have joined us."  
Tony looked around at his team, his friends. And saw Rhodey..His heart fell when he saw the disgusted expression on his face too.

"What the fuck have you done Stark" Fury's less than dulcet tones could be heard as he exited the elevator from the public floors.   
"I haven't done anything" Tony replied.  
"Then why has my brother returned to his cell asking Father for execution?" Thor tried to push past Hulk.   
"He's asking for what? Are you going to let that happen?" Tony turned to Fury aghast at the news Thor had given him.   
"Did you actually listen at all when Loki joined the Avengers? The arrangement was for a year of reparations, subject to adjustments on both Odin's and my side..You remember we talked about that just this afternoon. Well, there was another proviso. Should one of the three , Odin, Loki and myself, decide that the Wergild was not working , then they could call for immediate execution. The Avengers have been summoned to Asgard to talk to the All-Father about this. You are supposed to be Earth's representatives to ensure the act is done. "

"But why would Loki do that"?" Tony asked, more puzzled than ever. "And why would you agree to this?"

Fury sighed, "I don't think either Odin or myself thought Loki would voluntarily return for execution. It was supposed to be a fail-safe. A three-way dead-lock. I'd hoped Loki would be capable of changing and he has. Should the All-Father decide that he's given up on Loki as well..."  
Thor growled again, "What did you do to my brother?"

Tony looked down, "We argued about nothing..Or so I thought. I felt out of place, I told Loki I can't give him what he wants or needs. He offered to..to..He offered to carry children for me, to shape shift to make me happy. And I mocked him..."tears were again falling down Tony's face.."I told him ..It wasn't pretty. It was petty and I didn't think "

"The All-Father has summoned us to a private audience. He wishes to speak to each of us about Loki before he decides whether to execute Loki or not " Thor spoke. "Are you all ready? We can not delay for Bruce to return to his normal form."

"Who's going Thor?"Pepper asked "and when will you return?" 

"All of us, Lady Pepper. My Lady Jane and Lady Darcy are already on Asgard. I am to bring you all to Asgard now." Thor declared. "There are others on Midgard who are being brought to Asgard as witnesses."  
A rainbow glow surrounded the room and team found themselves in a large hall, where everything was golden. Jane and Darcy were there as well as some people , ordinary people . There were children, teens, young adults, older people, all looking around ..

Two Einherjar guards entered ahead of Odin. Odin sat on his throne. One of the guards proclaimed "Bring in the prisoner". A shackled and gagged Loki was brought into the golden chamber.   
Tony, Hulk and Thor moved towards him ."Stop" Odin hissed. Hulk moved closer to Odin and raised his large fist as Loki tried to intercept him, shaking his head.  
"Father, is this necessary? To have my brother chained like this?" Tor asked as he closed the distance and ripped the chains from Loki's arms.  
"It is the law. I cannot break it even for my son. " Odin said sorrowfully, looking at Loki.


	56. Chapter 56

The number of people milling round was getting to Tony as was the lighting. Seriously, Asgard had some kind of lighting problem. One minutes it was a bright but soft golden glow, next it was a harsh bright white . It was giving Tony a head-ache

Jane flopped onto the seat next to him. "I've never been in this part of Asgard before. It's really dull."  
Darcy joined them "It's like waiting outside your principal's office. Dull grey and boring."

Tony shook his head. Couldn't they see the glows. he notice one of the guards talking to a teen and taking her to another room. After a few minutes, he choose another person who followed him to the same room and like the first never came back. 

He found Thor talking to a respectably clad Bruce. "What's going on, Thor? This isn't right. I can see it's not right. "  
An excited squeal of "Irnma" had him turning to see a small child run through Loki like he wasn't there. Like he was a projection... Tony politely greeted the half-ling who ran back to his parents before walking over to Loki.   
Loki was standing no longer chained and seemingly ignoring all the hustle and bustle around him. Tony reached out a hand to touch his shoulder when a fresh-faced young man appeared and hi-fived him through Loki . "Hi-five Tony. It's me Peter."

"Peter?? Peter who?" Tony asked surprised. He couldn't think of anyone named Peter who worked for him.."Oh sorry. I'm Peter Parker..Spiderman" He whispered."We didn't actually meet but I brought some-one to Stark Tower who I thought could help when you were missing."  
"Oh, thanks Peter. What are you here for.?"

"I'm supposed to be talking to the All-Father about Loki. We met a few days ago when I as covering The Avengers trip to the Zoo. I was the only journalist allowed to accompany you round there. Loki and Ms Potts asked for me especially. I've put in for a September Foundation grant, you see ,so I guess my name must have triggered a memory somewhere."  
Tony grabbed his phone, "Okay. Give me your number and when we get back ,we can talk" Peter eagerly gave Tony his number while standing in Loki's body. Tony could see one then the other being super-imposed on the same space.   
Tony noticed that both Thor and Bruce had left him. He reached out again and found the warm leather clad shoulder of his favourite Norse god under his hand. And then not as some-one walked past him.. Loki looked at him, amused.."So only you and Thor can see me. What do the others see I wonder?"  
"Darcy and Jane seem to see a bring dull room, I haven't actually spoken to any-one else." Tony confessed. 'But why wouldn't they see the golden glowly stuff I can see as well."

"I have absolutely no idea, Anthony. As it is not my magic, I can only hazard that one of the All-Father's mages has cast an illusion on the hall which ensures Midgardians only see your dull room. It is not the All-Father's magic. I can only surmise that your visit to Helhiem has rendered you capable of seeing through illusions or...Somehow our relationship has affected you. Or maybe it's just your ARC reactor, which seems much more probable."

"Oh, now wait a minute..We HAVE a relationship?? " Tony asked, "Because the second it started to get serious, you ran away."

"I was frightened. I didn't think"..Loki started to explain before Tony cut him short.  
"Do you have a death wish? or are you mad? Because I think I have everything worked out and you pull a stunt like this."

"I have no more of a death wish than you, Tony but Thor frequently accuses me of being mad. Perhaps I am. I would be unable to tell. See that child there, the young girl."Tony nodded."I killed her father when I exchanged the Tesseract for Midgard. She also has a form of cancer which may yet kill her. Your doctors are trying to help and I have been dosing her with small amounts of magic. Does she not deserve to live? She has a future, I do not." Loki stated.

"And what will your death do for her? It won't bring her father back, will it? Will your death cure her? And what about your children? Was yesterday your final farewell to them? Your swansong? Who's that woman over by your friend?"Tony stopped talking as he recognized Eir but she was wearing scrubs but also her Asgardian robes. "This double vision thing is freaky" he muttered." Oh..it's Eir. What's she doing? Is that some kind of magic potion she's handing over or a mystical salve? I can't tell from this angle."  
"Anthony, do you ever stop talking? Do you speak for the simple sound of hearing your voice or is there another reason? I find it hard at times to keep up with you."Loki finally managed to stop Tony's monologue.

Tony's attention meanwhile had been caught up with the fact that apart from Eir and the young girl, he and Fury were the only two left as Fury followed a Einherjar out of the room. Eir led her patient out of another door, leaving the two would be lovers alone.

"And now there are two" Loki quoted.  
The whole illusion fled, leaving Tony watching Loki, unchained but standing proud. The kind of pride that defiance brings. But Tony could now see all those small things which undermined the pride, the desperate desire for a different out-come. Tony decided to ignore the guards around the room and gave into his need to be close. He hugged Loki. He could feel small tremours in Loki's frame. He felt Loki press a kiss to his forehead. "I didn't mean to fall in love with you." He confessed.  
"I know, "Tony sorrowfully agreed . "And neither did I. I avoided you and got jealous when Bruce and Steve talked about you. I wanted to hate you. But"

"Lord Stark, the All-Father wishes to speak to you." The Einherjar guard was behind him with Fury at his side. "For once in your life, Stark. Don't fuck this up".

"Just look after him for me, will you Fury."Tony turned and followed the guard out.


	57. Chapter 57

Tony followed the guard into what he suspected was Odin's private office. The god was sat behind a desk. He was in clothing which Tony considered Asgardian casual, a simple tunic and pants. "Sit Anthony", Odin ordered.  
"Why? I'm not your subject. Further, you are not taking Loki. I won't let you have him. He's mine and I'm his..we belong together. I doubt if Bruce will let you take him either." Tony glared at Odin who dropped his own mask. He looked old, tired and in despair.

"I do not wish any harm on Loki. I am aware you may not believe me, but tis true. I wish for my son to be whole again. When I found Loki, he was a babe. Small and defenseless...And now as an adult, he's no longer defenseless but builds his own walls to keep people out. You and Dr Banner have breached them. I have seen you with him. He is more how he was when younger , carefree , his pranks are full of fun.   
So I was surprised when he fled back here knowing it was forbidden unless I summoned him. He gave me some tale about killing some-one and death. I could not see any-one dead by his hand. What is wrong with my son, Tony Stark? is it as both Dr Banner and Lady Natasha say he is depressed? Can one of your mind-healers help him?" Odin sighed, " I do not know what to do. Frigga, my wife, was a seer. She saw Loki defeat the hoards of darkness with the might of Asgard on his left, Midgard on his right and Valhalla behind him. Flanking these forces were Jotunheim, Vanaheim and Helhiem. Rank upon rank of fighters waiting for him to wield the gauntlets and send the Mad Titan to his beloved Lady Death."

"Frigga said she couldn't see me near Loki! Why? Am I not important to him?" Tony asked.  
"You saw Frigga? In Helhiem?" Odin now looked so sad and lost that Tony felt sorry for him." She said she was in Valhalla as she had died a warrior. But she told me not to tell Loki I'd seen her. But I think she wanted you to know."

Odin wiped his eyes..Surely the oppressive father the legends had talked about shouldn't feel grief, should he?  
Tony decided to go for the big question, "How many of our legends are true about how you treated Loki?"  
"This is not the time for this", he said.

Oh...I think it is. If you want me to help Loki, I need to know exactly what you did to him and why." Tony felt the father of the gods needed to explain what and why . Tony needed those data points. Just more knowledge in his Sexy Loki file.." So I get the binding with the twins entrails is false but the whole horse thing is true. so the rest..."

"Loki did indeed get Mjolnir forged by the dwarves. And his payment should have included his head but instead his wits kept him safe, though silenced for a while...And yes, Anthony. I made Thor hold him down..I regret it now. ' Odin was silent for a few minutes then he began to laugh...

"You should have seen Thor dressed as a bride. Loki claimed he could not shift Thor into Freya's shape so Thor had to wear a bridal gown and veil..Loki simply shifted into a fair maiden as his handmaid and accompanied Thor to Thrym's holding. Following the ceremony, Thrym gave Thor is hammer and Thor killed all the giants" Odin stopped.

"Lady Natasha used a term I have never heard PTSD. She tells me people in stressful situations can develop this. Is this true? Could I have damaged my son beyond repair?"He paused."Anthony....please..I have caused all this by being a harsh father?"

Tony looked at him, " I thought my father didn't like me much. He neglected me, being too busy with inventing, or looking for Captain America, drinking or whoring. It wasn't until over 20 years after his death, I realised he didn't hate me, he was just unable to show how he loved me. People, men of his age, born when he was, didn't show their feelings as much." 

Odin waved his hand, two metal goblets filled with some kind of yellow liquid appeared. "Drink, Anthony. I need to think." They drank in silence. The drink was almost but not quite Scotch. More sweet but still potent.  
"Call for Loki and Director Fury" Odin spoke to one of the guards. Another minute or so passed before Loki and Fury entered. Odin dismissed the Einherjar. The leader's objections to this were dismissed and so they left.  
More drinks appeared, Fury refused and Loki snorted " Am I to go to my death drugged so I am not aware of the indignities to heaped upon me?"  
Odin declared "I, Odin All-Father have decided on the fate of Loki Odinson also known as Loki Friggajarson. You shall return to Midgard in the company of Director Fury to continue your reparations there. In addition to those tasks, Director fury will find you a mind-healer whom you will be obliged to consult. Finally, Anthony Stark is to take care of your other emotional needs, especially those of a romantic nature. "  
Odin stopped as the two Midgardians looked at him, one in embarrassment and Tony mildly amused. Odin cleared his throat and continued, " You will attend the court on Odin's Day to have your power to travel the realms restored and also on Eir's request your healing magic enhanced. She will give you some books to help you understand the complexities of healing spells. Is there anything you wish to say, further about the loosening of the restrictions?"  
The naked emotion in Loki's face was unbearable, "What of my children All-Father?"  
"My son, they are all at liberty to visit you or you to visit them. However should they wish to join you on Midgard, then I would prefer a more "  
"If the boys want to be in their own forms then I have plenty of space for them...Or I'll buy an island somewhere warm for us..I don't want them to be forced into something they are not, Odin ." Tony butted in.   
"You are a worthy champion for Loki, Anthony Edward Stark, Howardson. I wish the three of you safe travels and will see you on the morrow of tomorrow. And Loki, my son...try not to enrage the council. I'm sure Anthony Howardson, Bruce Brianson and Nicholas Jackson will be capable of doing that without your help".  
Fury spoke, "Firstly All-Father, I would advise you do not use that name in front of Dr Banner. It is not a name he likes, the consequences would be more than enraging to your council. Secondly, one of your healers should learn the art of mind-healing in exchange for Loki learning more of your healing. Midgard does not wish to be in your debt. Finally, What of Jotunheim's healers? Would they know anything of mind-healing to help Loki?"  
Odin pondered. "There is a young healer who has just started her trade. Perhaps she will be flexible enough to learn. I will send an emissary to the Jotun court though I can promise nothing regarding that."  
Fury stood, "We will be joined by Agent Romanov on Odin's Day, if that is acceptable to you All-Father." At his nod of acceptance , Fury led his two Avengers out and Loki then took over, leading them through Asgard to the Bifrost. They were the objects of scrutiny by many passer-bys. A few called out greetings to Loki which he returned. There were some hostile mutters as well as a braver person rushing over to ask a favour of Loki.

At the Bifrost stage, Heimdall stood as ever stoic . "The All-Father allows you to travel freely after Odin's Day, should you seek to travel before then, I needs must report it." 

"My thanks Gatekeeper. If you will excuse us, one of the townsfolk has a request of the All-Father and I wish Heimdall to inform father of it."Loki and Heimdall stood to one side for a second talking quietly.

Tony wondered if it had been a slip of the tongue or not when Loki had used the word father..However the Bifrost whisked them away in a blaze of lights.


	58. Chapter 58

Tony was fighting nausea. And losing. "I really don't want to do that again." 

" I would have thought you'd have enjoyed it in the same way Lady Jane does. With an open scientific mind, "Loki noted."Besides, you still have to use the Bifrost on Odin's Day."  
'No...No, sorry Lokes. You're on your own...No..I'm good. I'd never do that to you. So Lady Jane has an open mind. Mine is too. I can do this . If I can ride your son, horse, horse-son. .I'm going to stop talking I think."Tony saw the small frown on Loki's face.

Fury looked at them and said goodbye. He couldn't take the pair of them any more today. He just wanted a peaceful time...Doom-bot attack, perhaps or HYDRA trying to take over the world...Nothing too stressful until Wednesday.

Tony grabbed Loki, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.. I told your father that we belong together. I'd never desert you."   
"I know , Tony." Three words , three simple words which Tony had to spoil by saying, "I love you."  
Loki stared, the green eyes shining with tears.."I know " miming firing a gun at some-one behind Tony. Tony looked shocked before laughing..."Bruce?....No wait, it was me. That first night."

They stared at each other before Tony moved closer. He took one of Loki's hands, "We were supposed to be having supper together, remember?"   
FRIDAY announced Agent Romanov had ordered some take-out Thai for them .Loki laughed, "She's been trying to get Thor to eat more adventurous as he draws the line at too many vegetables. And spicy food, Darcy's attempt at butter chicken had him gulping his ale for hours afterwards."

"I don't supposed you had anything to do with that, Loki? Your father said your pranks had become more light hearted recently." Loki smiled and pushed Tony towards the breakfast bar before heading to the refrigerator. "FRIDAY, please show Tony Prankfile1". 

Tony sat and watched while his god sorted out the Thai food. He was half watching the videos and half admiring how much more confident Loki was around the kitchen from when he first arrived. "You'll like this one," Loki interrupted his musings.   
Tony watched as several dark-suited operatives scaled the lower wall and gained entrance to the public floors of the tower. They spread out, maneuvering through corridors and then into the vents like Clint. One agent dropped out of his access grill into an open freezer, another into the ladies sauna, a third found himself in the day-care centre.   
Others on a different mission fell in the diving end of the Olympic sized swimming pool, one into the sewers where mid-sized crocodiles were basking in the shallows. One confidently avoided all traps and walked along the floor for several yards before he realised he was on the ceiling and gravity took over. One poor agent got stuck as the central column of a revolving door.

Tony growled about talking to Fury as Loki placed the food in front of them. "Be at peace Tony. When one of the Baby Agents gets too confident, Director Fury sends them here to take your suit or it's blue-prints. But he always lets us know so we can stop them. This way the agents get a lesson in humility and we get some fun."Loki explained as another baby agent found himself caught in a giant spider web.

Tony laughed as they started to eat and then stopped..."That's not an agent..the guy in the hoodie. FRIDAY, increase magnification." The two men looked at the face intently.

"Bucky....My God, it's Bucky." Steve shouted from behind them.  
"Who?" Tony asked.  
"James Barnes, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes one of the Howling Commandos. I thought he'd died. He fell from a train, I couldn't save him."  
'Oh..I remember Howard going on about them one drunken night when he was obsessing about finding you. But even if he survived falling to his death. He'd be over 100 years old. That man looks in his early 30's..He'd have to be a super-soldier, right?"Tony laughed.

"And that hooded top isn't much of a disguise, is it?" Loki opined.

"Of course, you are both right. Bucky is dead..I just wish ..Oh well it was another time." Steve sighed.  
"Warriors never truly get over the death of a loved shield-brother, Steve. From what you have said he was a valiant warrior and I'm sure he rests in Valhalla e'en though he never fell on the field of battle." Loki consoled.  
" I would say he's in our Heaven but thank you. I understand what you mean. I'm heading back to the compound. I just wanted to check you were both alright before I left." and with that, Steve left.

Tony waited until Steve had left before ordering FRIDAY to maintain a watch for Bucky..if it was Bucky.

Tony started to tidy up after their meal, "It's just like being back on the island. You provide the food, I clean up." He paused, "Loki , will you share my bed tonight?"

"I don't know . I've never been in your rooms. Are there skeletons and evil potions? or a golem awaiting a lightning strike?" Loki queried with a smile.

"Don't joke about that, Loki" Tony was somber. while Loki looked puzzled. "That was how Vision was created."

"I'm sorry. I was unaware of this. I was too busy governing Asgard to pay much attention to you." He confessed.  
Tony looked affronted, "Too busy to watch me???What kind of insane god are you?"

" A busy god, trying to forge alliances against the Mad Titan, keep the Infinity stones safe. Making sure I had an iron-clad pardon. And not getting caught. Lusting after mad Midgardian scientists would have alerted the council."  
"Ah! So you admit to lusting after me?..Look, Loki, please can we stop this..Let's stop this and get down and dirty..I really want you naked in my bed..And...I want you to fuck me...I want to ride you.."

"I am not sure what you mean by ride."

Tony bracketed Loki where he sat, making Tony slightly taller. He bent down to kiss Loki once and then again and again, making each following kiss longer and more passionate. "I want you to lay down while I sit on you, That way , you get to fuck me while I control everything. Sound good?"  
"Tony..you are a gift. A treasure. I would never have thought of this.." This new possibility had Loki rethinking about how Tony had offered the ultimate intimacy. That Loki would be able to feel Tony the way he wanted . He had resigned himself to be the passive partner and now Tony was offering a way for them both to experience full sexual enjoyment.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in updating. I had problems writing this chapter..

Tony held out his hand, it was shaking. "I'm as nervous as a virgin on her wedding night." he laughed to himself.

"You have done this before haven't you, Anthony?" Loki had also recognised his nerves.   
"Not this way...But I've had sex with other men, before. And Pepper used to like being on top, cow-girl, she calls it."Tony confessed.

"While I am not jealous of your Lady Pepper. However, I do not wish to talk about her mid-congress."Loki noted while Tony snorted, "I have to measure up to a giant stallion, Lokes."

"Oh, dear heart..I was a mare. It was ..proportional."One day, Loki thought , he'd tell Tony it was his first time and it had been highly traumatic ..It had put him off sex for several centuries.   
Until he'd met Boðy. That had been a long term though sporadic relationship. It had been a selfish love, Loki wanted so much to love and be loved... Boðy had lied to him about being Jotun. But it was after they had conceived Fenris when he had found that out. They'd stayed together for the first few years of Fen's life and then the All Father had need of him.   
He had fulfilled what the All Father had wanted of him before guilt drove him back to Fen and Boðy. At first, it had been simply as parents but familiarity had got the better of them. Then Jordmungand and later Hela were born. They stayed together at that time, simply because they knew no other way. They grew up and grew apart. Disillusionment set in and they parted with few regrets.   
Odin All Father now had a new task for Loki..Marry Sigyn of Vanaheim. It was a political alliance, a second choice one.. Loki for Thor. Sigyn for Sif. What could go wrong?  
Nothing at first. Loki and Sigyn knew each other and had a common background having studied magic together for a while. They had had twin boys, Narfi and Vali. They were , if not happy, then content with each other. Their small family thrived, even with the addition of Sleipnir and then Fen, Jor and Hela.

The combined pressures of Vanaheim and Asgard no longer wanting the marriage destroyed the couple, as both didn't try hard enough to protect what they had. It had left Loki at a loss in Asgard, yet again. He shook his head. He didn't want tonight to be tainted by his past.

He followed Tony to his room. Tony had paused at the door, looking around quickly to see if it was tidy enough. It was. The bed was freshly made and the floor cleared and the surfaces cleaned. He suspected the hand of Pepper and/or Natasha.   
Loki gasped and pointed at some flowers.. "Those are my favourites. They grow only in my mother's garden. Thor must have brought them for me."  
"Or Hela??" Tony asked. "It seems more her style."Loki walked over to the vase on the desk. The flowers were in a profusion of colours and had a light , musky scent. A single black wing feather was in the centre of the loose bouquet.

"Fath...Odin" The tone in Loki's voice changed mid-word. It had started soft, almost reverential but the betrayal still hurt making the second word bitter. Tony didn't know what to do, what to say.   
So, he kissed Loki. Tony didn't think he could get enough of this kissing and if the kissing was this good...who knows what the rest of the package is going to be like..   
"Let's not" Tony moaned , "Let's just get naked and ..."  
Tony found the back of his legs pressed against the side of the bed slightly before he was pushed down on to it. Loki pulled his head away to say something but Tony lunged up and caught his mouth again for some more fevered kissing.  
Tony noticed his clothes were being removed. He grabbed onto Loki's shirt and slowly ripped it off him. Buttons flew and the seams gave way as the cloth was torn beyond repair. Tony moved his hands down to the waist of Loki's pants , he could feel a belt running through the loops He started to undo the buckle before finding the fly zipper. And cursed as he forgot those weird buttons around the waist.  
As Tony fumbled more and more, he realised the kissing had stopped. His eyes flickered open. They were both stripped to the waist. Loki stood up, toed his shoes off and causally discarded the rest of his clothes and stood proudly naked in front of Tony.

Tony scrambled off the bed and trying to emulate the same elegance, removed his shoes and pants. They stood chest to chest, Tony ran his hands down the tempting body in front of him. He felt the skin over muscle on the chest and abdomen before ghosting his hands further down. Tony dropped to his knees. "if another rabbit comes by, we're ignoring it."  
He started by dropping little kisses and licks on Loki's thighs, moving slowly closer to his mid-point. He kissed the tip gently, then swirled his tongue around the head, finally probing the slit with his tongue. He sucked gently, taking the head and part of the shaft into his mouth. Tony looked up, Loki was apparently unable to hold his own weight.  
"Wall..."Tony manoeuvred Loki so Loki's back was against the wall. "There..now all I want to hear is you enjoying yourself. Moans, groans and praise are fully acceptable" before taking the highly tempting flesh back into his mouth.

Tony spent several pleasing minutes starting to wring a few moans and an odd "Anthony" out of his personal god-lollipop. Tony was aware that the hardened shaft he was licking and sucking was responding more ardently with each action. "I always knew you would kneel for me, Anthony"

"Bed, Lokes" Tony grabbed his lover and god-handled him onto the bed. "err.. what happens now? Do you want to prep me or shall I prep myself?"

"'Peace Anthony. I do know how to make my partner ready for me.."Loki moved so he was facing Tony again. He then started to kiss Tony, plundering his mouth, tasting his own essence ..

"Some men don't like that.." Tony protested as Loki pulled away.  
"Is that your personal preference or a social construct? Would you want me to cleanse myself after I perform such an act upon yourself ? Is your seed ..."

"No...no..It's not ...well I don't really know. I have never kissed a partner after they have done..that..And Seed..really." Tony's babbling stopped suddenly at Loki's amused look.   
" I've never kissed a woman after she's gone down on me.." Tony protested." And I've never kissed a man afterwards either. Whether I gave head or not...It's , well not really my thing."  
With a smile, Loki spoke into Tony's ear " Such intimate fluids command a high price amongst mages. As I am not only a powerful mage but a Aesir prince , the cost would be extremely high to the right seller. Money does not interest you, Anthony...But there are those who would barter with knowledge, dark magics , power..Does that not excite you?"

Tony whispered back, "Not as much as you do, baby. The Baby with the power. The power of Voodoo"  
"I'm sure that is another reference to a movie that I will be compelled to watch sooner or later."Loki responded, slowly caressing Tony's penis and balls. Tony decided to not answer but relax into the incredible sensations until the faint brush of a finger over his anus had him tensing up."Sorry, Lokes."  
"Hush...I'm not going to hurt you. if you want me to stop, just say so and I will." Loki promised.

The caressing went on and the ghosting over Tony's hole became a touch harder but now with some slick. Tony felt it just push into the ring of muscle. And, oh was that an erotic feeling.. Loki waited until Tony was comfortable before slowly moving his finger in and out, round and round, gradually loosing the tight ring of muscle.  
A second finger was added and Tony keened at the movement. Both fingers were scissoring and loosening Tony's hole. Tony was lost in the sensations didn't notice the third finger until Loki first made contact with his prostate.  
Tony shuddered with need, he wanted more of that contact. Loki picked up on his signals, first lightly and then with more precision . 'Loki. Lokes..please I want to ride you" Tony finally managed to speak.

Loki smiled and fell onto his back. His penis jutted proudly from its root. Tony stared and grabbed the lube, pouring it onto his hand before gradually coating the erect organ . Tony slowly climbed over Loki's hips, positioning his hole over Loki's cock. He took a deep breath and slowly lowered himself. 

The pierce of Loki's head was slightly more painful than Tony had expected. But as he finally sunk down the shaft until he'd bottomed out, he felt so full, so complete.

Loki gasped and slowly raised his hands to hold Tony's hips. Tony started to move up and down, slowly at first, the hands holding him, guiding him . Then Tony started to move faster , Loki was still holding him aiding Tony's movements with his strength when Tony moved position slightly and found that sweet spot. Tony lit up as the thrust first grazed his prostate and then both of them moved in unison to stimulate Tony.

"Can you come from this alone? Or do I need ..."

" I think I can, Lokes...Please"

A few more thrusts had Tony teetering on the brink of his orgasm when Loki smirked and shifted so Tony was under him. "I'll never come out on top, Anthony?"  
"Don't stop..please" Tony begged. " You win this time." A few more seconds then Loki started to thrust again. Slower but with more precision, more determination..

Tony was frantically grabbing onto the sheets as he chased his orgasm again. Loki hit Tony's prostate again and his vision started to white-out. "Come for me, Anthony" were the words that tipped Tony over the edge.   
Tony came, his orgasm sent Loki following . The two men collapsed panting together. A lazy hand-wave cleaned the pair of semen and sweat. 

Loki moved to the right-side of the bed while Tony still was recovering. Finally Tony gasped, "Are you staying tonight? Or am I sleeping alone? Cos I wanna be the little spoon.."  
Loki flung his right arm over Tony and settled down , pulling Tony into a close embrace..They slept. Neither of them had nightmares.


	60. Chapter 60

FRIDAY started Tuesday in her normal fashion. She recited all the relevant facts Tony wanted on a daily basis.

The only deviation was Loki's meetings with Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent. Tony tried to burrow into Loki and avoid real life.."Anthony, I need to get up and see this Brut Wayes " Loki finally remonstrated.  
Tony laughed.." I'm taking lessons from Pepper. Your affections are cute. Annoying but cute" Tony bopped Loki's nose. ." However you have to meet with Bruce..and the Planet guy, Kent? Want me to give you a run down on Brucie-boy?"

"I am the most powerful mage in the Nine realms and a warrior equal to Thor, I am not cute. And I am to spend some time this morn with La..er..Pepper talking about Wayne and Kent." Loki grumbled.

"Cute!" Tony got out of bed, determined to have the last word, before heading to the bathroom. "I'm going to shower, Loki. Wanna join me? You can wash my back if you like".

"Pah...Midgardians are incapable of such lowly deeds. I suppose I will have to join you simply to keep you from drowning" The smile took the sting out of Loki's words as he followed Tony. They showered slowly and efficiently. But still managed to get more than a few teasing touches and a rather pleasant hand-job each before FRIDAY reminded them for the fifth time that Loki had his meeting with Pepper in a few minutes. 

Both men dressed in what Tony called business casual and what Loki called "showing off our asses for the masses" . They proceeded to Pepper's office. Pepper talked to Loki about Bruce Wayne. His tragic family history, how he'd managed the small failing family company into a multi-national affair after many decades of neglect. Bruce wasn't as hands-on as Tony preferring to promote suitable candidates to over-see the various branches under Lucius Fox. 

Bruce's public persona was similar to Tony's . Rich, handsome("I'm better looking, Lokes, don't you forget it!"),frivolous , prone to squiring beautiful but vapid women unlike Tony, TYVM. The death of his parents at a young age. 

Then Pepper turned to Clark Kent. She , like Natasha, was unable to discover anything outside of the norm with him. And like Natasha, was prepared to accept what Loki said about him not being from Earth. Pepper suggested treating him like a normal journalist until they had discovered what his angle is.

When FRIDAY announced that it was time for Loki's meeting with Bruce Wayne(I'm coming too, said Tony..Loki and Pepper just sighed).Loki went to the room set aside for the meeting, Tony following despite Pepper's futile attempts to stop him. They found that Clark Kent was also there. Tony called in Pepper. He wanted back-up and so it was decided to do both interviews simultaneously.

At first, Bruce Wayne was all business. Kent tried to expand points to trip up Tony or Loki. Both genius and god found his attempts amusing.

Talking about the reading programme. How did Loki manage to only teach those children who were in need. "Magic and good vetting."   
When asked by Kent about Asgardian schooling, Loki explained literacy and formal learning were not encouraged, Loki was an exception. Children learnt from their parents or craft-masters what they needed to know. The odd child who wanted more was generally sent to the royal palace and if was found to be of exceptional talent then he or she was found a place by Frigga. Loki choked at that. He suspected Eir was now in charge of that programme. 

Talking about the LGBT programme.."Magic and Anthony's money. SI and other companies being willing to help homeless children try and become part of society by gaining employment or education."

When Kent asked about sexual mores of Asgard, Loki disclosed that both heterosexual and homosexual were acceptable but most Aesir tended to be heterosexual. The argr thing was not part of Aesir heritage, must be a Viking interpretation..  
Bruce started to ask about the ARC reactor when Stark Tower was attacked.


	61. Chapter 61

A hoard of black-suited men came into the room through the window. The white emblem declaring them to be HYDRA operatives . One was hanging back. He had a metallic arm and the lower half of his face was covered.   
Tony summoned his latest suit while Loki magiced his armour. FRIDAY started to call the Avengers who gave rather disappointing ETAs. None of them would be there in under 5 minutes.

"Guess it's up to us Lokes" , Tony quipped as Pepper hit the floor . Wayne and Kent also started to move Surprisingly the HYDRA agents avoided the two Avengers focusing on Kent. The hanger-back agent had a rifle pointed sniper-style at Kent.   
Loki looked at the weapons, they were the same as the one which had incapitated Thor a few weeks ago. "I may not be much help Tony".  
"Well, that's just awesome."Tony quipped.  
One of the agents spoke, "If you co-operate, we will not harm you. We are after Kent. That is all. Stand down and we will take him without bloodshed .If you do not stand down, we will take the Asgardian as well."  
"Not on my watch. I'll not allow you to take any civilian without a fight" Tony responded. His hand repulser started to glow. Loki materalised a staff.

"Neutralise the Asgardian". The order was quickly followed. The HYDRA weapons were discharged at Loki who blinked as they didn't harm him.

The order was repeated.."Shoot him, shoot him. Maximum power" The weapons again discharged but this time Loki fell down. Though Tony could see the weapons still had no effect on the still-standing, rather bemused god.

The HYDRA leader issued a new order , "Take out Kent, now!". The guns fired and Kent fell to the floor.   
Tony had that weird double vision again. He could see Loki and Clark on the floor while they were both standing upright.   
Loki pointed to Kent and silently urged him to move backwards from the two bodies. "Keep an eye on the sniper" Loki whispered onto Tony's ear. The sniper and another HYDRA agent were now pointing their weapons at Bruce and Pepper, while several new arrivals placed the bodies into body bags before attempting to lift them. It took several goons per bag to lift them and even then they were struggling. under the weight.

 

"Talk like your life depends on it, Tony," the whispered order came from beside him.

"Loki's heavier than he looks. I know from experience" Tony mocked." I also know he won't be happy when he comes round."

"Quiet, Stark. I have no orders about you or the other two but I that doesn't mean I can't still shoot you. You or them, Stark. I don't mind either way." The HYDRA leader replied. "Now stand down or we'll kill them first then you. This is your last warning. Stand down Stark!"

The metal-armed sniper said "Howard?" while turning towards Tony . 

"I'll be with you in a minute. " The voice of Steve was amplified into the office. "I just have to deal with a small problem on the stairs." The sniper was now looking around for the owner of the voice.

Tony grinned maliciously, " Roger that, Captain America. Roger that , Steve Rogers. I think we have some-one you know here."

Steve came bursting in, followed by more HYDRA soldiers. He stopped abruptly , staring at the metal-armed sniper.."Bucky?"

The leader started to speak again. It was a jumble of words in a language Tony didn't understand but Bucky suddenly turned and ran with the new arrivals covering his escape. The leader shouted "Hail HYDRA" and started to convulse as the rest slipped away.

"Cyanide" Steve muttered annoyed. Loki smiled as he re-appeared and the leader gasped. Kent walked out of the shadow as well.

" Do we need this one for questioning? I can reverse the effects if you wish me to" . Loki had lifted the man by his neck, feet dangling as he thrashed helplessly.

Captain America was still stood looking at the door where the HYDRA agents has left. "Do it, Loki," Tony said "And make it painful if you like."

Loki gave his trade-mark manic grin. The leader thrashed as green magic washed through his body. It looked like he was trying to scream but no sounds left his mouth. " I suppose I should take him to SHEILD"  
"What you are doing is inhumane" Bruce gasped out.  
"I'm saving his life. If it hurts..well dying by cyanide poisoning means stopping cell respiration which I understand to be unpleasant. Plus I'm not human. Your petty mores and morals do not mean anything to me."

"Take him to SHEILD, Loki. He should have some information as to why they decided to attack Mr Kent", Steve decided. 

"Very well. Captain , do you wish to join us on the trip as I have a spare seat, so to speak."Loki asked.  
"Yes, I think I want to hand him over to Director Fury myself. "Steve said. "Can you return to take Mr. Kent and Mr. Wayne to see Director Fury as well?"

"Should they wish to, I am at liberty to convey them. I would not take them with without consent." Loki responded absently and held his other hand out."I will need to touch you in order for the spell to work." Steve grasped his hand and they disappeared.

"Well, I think I should leave soon," Bruce said.  
"Bruce, Brucie...man to man , billionaire to billionaire. I think you should see SHEILD now. Otherwise Fury or worse Agent Coulson will come to talk to you. Debrief you." Tony said.

"Well neither of us have anything to say to SHEILD" Clark interjected.

"Strange that. Cos Director Fury seem to think you do. Since you are not from round here." Tony noted.  
"Neither Gotham nor Metropolis are that far. I'm sure your director will be able to make an appointment with either of us should he want to." Bruce turned to leave but Clark stopped him.

"I think we should go. I'm sure Loki has told Fury all about me by now. And Tony too? Did Loki tell you about me." Clark asked.

"You're not from Smallville? Yeah, Loki told me," Tony replied turning to Bruce."So you're banging an alien too?"

"Really Anthony, such language" The smooth voice of his lover behind him made Tony hard. Bruce smirked at the state of him and laughed, "Maybe I should if that's effect they have on you."

'If you are ready, I will take you to SHEILD. I'm sure Director Fury will be able to arrange a car to return you to wherever you wish" Loki held his hands out "You will need to touch me before I can transport you. Anthony , do you wish to go as well or will you stay here?"

Tony looked over at Pepper who was pale but not shaking. "I'll stay, Reindearest. Pep and I will need to update the protocols on the building and lock-down procedures. Look up this James Bucky dude. It appears he knew my father. So there may be something in Howard's stuff about him."  
Loki disappeared with his two passengers and re-appeared a few minutes later.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how Asgardian inheritance laws work, so I made up my own.

Loki looked at two of his three favourite mortals and smiled, one of his rare genuine smiles that made Tony's heart race."Fury didn't want you to stop then?"

"No, though he did tell the Hydra agent that if he didn't co-operate, then I would be using my skills to interrogate him. And he wishes to know how I protected Kent and myself from the weapons .How are you Pepper?" the god changed the subject, quickly.  
"I'm fine. A little shaken but I'm not injured or anything."

"What did you do to stop the weapons? And how did you protect Kent? Shouldn't you have allowed him to show off what he could do?" Tony asked as he pored over his Starklet checking some lines of code. "And how come I had that double vision thing going on again?"

"Ahh..That explains why you were unsurprised. I needed the energy signature of the first volley to come-up with a shield for Kent. And"

Tony leapt from his seat causing it to spin around, "What..are you hurt? Also...teleporting 3 people now? Is that a new rule from the Odious One?"  
"No. Those weapons were calibrated for an Aesir. I am able to compensate for them now I know that. The incident on the Helicarrier took me by surprise. So I imagine HYDRA used that information as a baseline for extra-terrestrials . Especially as it incapacitated Thor for a short time. Yes, I can now take 2 people..well more than 2...6 so basically the Avengers. On Midgard anyway. To another realm...me and Thor basically." He paused" I suspect Odin doesn't want me to take you on ....what would you call it..an island hopping trip across the realms?"

"Doesn't he trust you not to take any of us to another realm without his input?" Tony asked.

"I suspect it's more he wants to keep you from places which both of us would find ourselves in trouble which he would need to extract us from without disturbing the balance of the realms." Loki tried to defend his not-father.  
"So he thinks I'm a bad influence on you or is it the other way round. " Tony jested.  
Loki grimaced.."Yes and yes'"

Pepper brought over 2 coffees and a tea and set them on the table."What about the attack on the tower? And you are still going to Asgard tomorrow?"  
"FRIDAY is looking into a better defense for the tower. And we are going to Asgard tomorrow. I'm not letting Loki go alone." Tony stated.  
"Perhaps you would like to join us , Pepper?" Loki added.  
"Perhaps another time...I'm not an Avenger so I doubt the All-Father would be so lenient again so soon. Besides, I still have ....Okay I'm in!" Pepper laughed." I'm sure Heiny-dude would refuse me transport if the All-Father doesn't want me to be there.."

"You staying here or going back to the penthouse, Lokes? I'm planning on heading to the mansion later if you want to tag along. I want to check Howard's office, just in case" , seating himself Tony turned back to his Starklet and continued looking at the code. 

"I'll find the keys" Pepper offered, walking out and heading to her office. Loki sat close to Tony but not close enough to disturb him. Several minutes passed before Loki sighed, "You are upset with me for some reason"

"What??" Tony looked stunned."No. I'm trying to fix the coding to stop HYDRA or any-one else getting in. I do have a couple of questions you need to answer. But currently .."he stopped, then looking at Loki "You were not going to tell me about the new ...shall we call them travel arrangements were you?"  
Loki confessed "No, since it was only for a few days, I hope. However it seemed important enough that Director Fury had the full story about the attack or rather its aftermath from Steve. And then he wanted to speak with Mr Kent but I suspected Mr. Wayne would want to be part of it. He lies too..I'm not sure what the truth is but he's a big ..I don't know how to describe the layers of deception. Both his and Kent's are...well-meaning .Powerful in intent but benign." 

Pepper returned , carrying a bunch of keys. Loki made a sudden decision. "Pepper, would you like me to make you a shield, a magical one to protect you? I could enchant a an amulet of yours for protection or so you could call me for aide." I know I cannot be near you all the time and it would set my mind at rest and probably Tony's if I was able to render aid quickly to you."

"Thank you Loki. Does it have to be one I already own or can I just buy one?"

"One you already own would be best. The more familiar it is to you, the better the spell will work" Loki replied.

Pepper unfastened a thin chain from her neck. A small tear-drop pendant dangled from it.  
Tony looked at it as it passed in front of him."Did I"

"No . It was my grandmother's .She gave it to me a few weeks before she passed." Pepper said.

"Good. You have a powerful contact with it already. Your grandmother's love will strengthen the spell. Really, unless it had been hand-crafted by some-one close to you it could not be better" Green strands of magic started to work their way along the chain into the pendant.

"My grandfather found the gold nugget and spent the whole winter casting the pendant and polishing it. He didn't have enough to make a ring so when he proposed, he used this instead" Pepper explained.

A soft "Ahh" and the green intensified. "There. " The simple drop was now embellished with two stones, a ruby and an emerald. " If you press he red stone, you will be connected to Tony's phone. The green will trigger a link to me. Try it" Loki urged.

Pepper fastened the necklace around her neck again. She ran her fingers over the pendant and pressed the red stone, Tony's phone started to ring. Tony glanced and saw that it was Pepper ringing. " I shall go somewhere else. Give me 5 minutes before you call me. I will buy a souvenir and let FRIDAY photo me near some significant site so you know I'm not in the next room."

The god disappeared. Tony's phone showed Loki was in Adelaide, Australia. Tony texted him to move to Victoria Square where FRIDAY extracted many pictures from CCTV cameras of the godling which were time stamped.  
Tony asked Pepper to choose somewhere else in the tower. Pepper choose one of the lower levels which only she and Tony had access to. Tony smiled. This was going to be a test for the god as well. He hadn't thought Pepper would be so devious. Especially as FRIDAY didn't have Loki as a recognised user of this area. 

"Call Loki " Tony asked . Loki appeared and as FRIDAY started her anti-intruder sequence. Loki desperately called out his Avengers ID before Tony entered his over-ride code.

Loki had his hands held up much as he had in Stuttgart. His eyes met Tony's and they both smiled ..

"Boys..flirt on your own time" Pepper admonished. 

The alarms rang out again. Loki in a split second , was armoured and ready. Tony's suit was still half-way assembled as Lady Sif appeared, not from the Bifrost ..

"My Prince, "She inclined her head to Loki. " Lord Stark, Lady Pepper. My brother bids thee greetings and sends a warning from the All-Father" 

"And what is the All-Father's warning, Lady Sif? And how did you get here without using the Bifrost?"

"I arrived via the Bifrost to see Director Fury regarding the whereabouts of Amora. Lady Yllana gave me this amulet on the All-Father's request to enable me to travel to you. I have to give you a warning about the council meeting on the morrow. " Sif explained. "If needs be, I shall swear an oath on Thrud's life that what I say is the truth and no lie nor no deception." 

"Sif, that oath is not necessary. However I wish to know what the All-Father is concerned about."

"Sorry, Lokie-dokie..I don't trust Sif.""Neither do I" his two mortals chimed in , shocking both gods.

"Such an oath would not be offered lightly. Thrud stands close to the throne. When she comes of age, closer than I. Sif would never willingly put her daughter at risk nor would the All-Father" Loki protested. 

Sif the Goddess of Being Offended glared at the two doubting mortals. Reluctantly, she held out a golden apple. " Odin All-Father also offers this for Lord Stark."

Tony glanced at it, "It's an apple. Big Whoop there, Blunder Woman." 

Loki glared at Tony, "You stupid mortal. That's not just an apple . It's one of Iðunn's apples. They are rarely granted to Midgardians. That the All-Father would send one to you...Sif, what is going on in Asgard?"

" Several councilmen have joined forces with the people who had Lord Stark's parents killed. They call themselves HYDRA. Heimdall has seen them talking....what is wrong with Lord Stark??"

'I..I... I was ..was told it was a car crash.." Tony was trying to stay calm but tears were rolling down his face as his voice hitched.."Pepper, get me Fury." Loki moved to Tony's side and gathered him close as Tony started to shake.

"Why the apple Sif?" Loki asked "Why now?"

"The All-Father is worried that these HYDRA agents will attack your mortals. Thor already has taken an apple to the Lady Jane. The All-Father is also prepared to grant an apple to Lords Stark and Barton should they wish for one." She replied. "He fears you may take drastic actions should your lover be hurt. He feels Thor will also be inclined to rampage in defence of Lady Jane. These actions should keep the peace between the realms secure for time enough to make proper treaties between Midgard and Asgard."  
"Phil, it's important. I wouldn't phone you unless...Please Phil" Pepper's voice could be heard pleading in the background. Tony was focusing on not crying . A distant part of his mind was revelling in being held openly by Loki. 

"Fury, here. What's up Potts. I don't have time to nursemaid Stark today. " Fury sounded annoyed and frustrated in equal parts.

Tony takes a deep, shuddering breath, "Did you know HYDRA killed my parents?'

"We have long suspected they used an agent called The Winter Soldier. We had no proof. However Stane was also a prime suspect at the time. " Fury replied "How did you find out about it?"

"Lady Sif told us that some of Asgard's advisors have been talking to HYDRA. Father thinks that there may be more attacks focusing on Jane and Anthony since HYDRA had already killed his parents. Father..The All Father wishes to protect Anthony and Jane in order to prevent Thor or I laying waste to Midgard should anything happen to them. " Loki explained." I suspect that Asgard will be out of bounds to them as well since 'accidents' would be easier to arrange there."

"The big question is Why are some of Asgard's councillors talking to HYDRA?" Fury asked. 

Sif answered quietly, "I don't know. The All Father has ordered my brother and several others to find this information out for both you and him. He is worried that..." She paused and gathering her courage, blurted out " HYDRA has infiltrated SHIELD and is acting in a way to recall the Mad Titan to Midgard and offer their allegiance in order to rule Midgard and the lower realms."


End file.
